Sick & Sick
by Soulxphantom
Summary: No hay nada más jodido que ser un psicólogo en abstinencia sexual, cuando tienes como paciente a un bonito japonés de pene pequeño con problemas de personalidad pidiéndote sexo y huyendo de ti. Un Yuri Katsuki mojigato o un Yuri Katsuki con aire a prostituta ¿Cuál puede ser el mayor problema de Víctor? [Victor x Yuri K.]
1. §01§

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y para volverlos más homosexuales de lo que ya son. La historia a continuación no está escrita con el fin de ser una trama seria, es un escrito fluido solo por diversión, capítulos cortos.

Advertencia: Victor Suke / Yuri fragmentado.

 **§~01~§**

Existen problemas de toda índole, algunos sencillos de resolver, otros no tanto. Pero es de suponerse que deben tener solución, claro, si es que realmente se quieren solucionar, aunque si no es tan grave tal vez ni siquiera es un problema. Hay personas que padecen problemas a los que hacen caso omiso y es hasta que el problema se agrava cuando buscan corregirlo.

Por su parte Víctor no era la clase de personas que ignoraban eso, comprendía su problema perfectamente, como el experto en la materia que era. Sin embargo, tenía ciertas dificultades para solucionarlo y una duda interna respecto a que si no daba solución, tal vez era porque en realidad no tenía interés en hacerlo. En su caso padecía satiriasis. Podría ser grave, podría no serlo. Manejaba ese debate constantemente a sabiendas de que no estaba bien y debía hacer algo para corregirlo, conocía métodos y factores que intervenían en ello, más en cada intento terminaba con una nueva recaída. Se sentía bastante hipócrita con sus pacientes al dar consejos y establecerles rutinas cuando ni siquiera el mismo podía con ellas. Si, Víctor Nikiforov era psicólogo.

Seamos realistas, un doctor no está libre de enfermedades. Para su desgracia, su misma profesión lo hacía sentirse culpable de padecer un problema de tipo psicológico. Más nadie tenía que saber de ello. No tenía pareja, familiares ni muchos conocidos, las personas que atravesaban por su vida solían ser pasajeras al igual que sus aventuras, y por desgracia eso favorecía su problema. Era atractivo, más de lo que debería. Sus cabellos eran finos y sedosos, sus ojos de un azul cielo que acaparaba la atención de todo el que los mirara, labios carnosos y brillantes, su rostro bien definido, pestañas largas, músculos bien trabajados, cualquier detalle que se observara de su persona era perfecto. Por tal, una sonrisa y una mirada seductora bastaban para llevar a cualquiera a la cama.

Había que admitir, su carisma lo hacía encantador y era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo un enfermo. Su actividad sexual era descontrolada a tal extremo que decidió hacerla a un lado, pero no era fácil. Su cuerpo extrañaba el contacto físico, un pedazo de carne ajeno adentro, el sabor a piel. Por más Bisexual que se considerara, tenía favoritismo con hombres, ser activo o pasivo no era problema.

Bien, estaba seguro de que no tenía fuerza de voluntad. Solo resto optar por una medida estúpidamente discriminatoria. ¿Han escuchado que los japoneses tienen pene pequeño? Bueno, eso sonaba jodidamente desmotivador y que mejor que poner a un adicto al sexo en abstinencia en un país donde no podrá ser complacido sexualmente. Con eso en mente es como Víctor termino en el país del sol naciente. ¿Y de que sirvió si encontró extranjeros en aquel lugar? Sin poder evitarlo termino acostándose con el primer sujeto que le correspondió a una mirada picara en un bar. Al menos esto le redujo el campo de acción y aumentaba su culpabilidad. Se contuvo lo más que pudo, pero a la semana exploto como el adicto que era.

Peor aún, estaba estresado, ansioso, con dolor de cabeza y todo lo que la desesperación conlleva. Así que sin poder evitarlo termino en un bar buscando una presa, coqueteando a quien le resultara atractivo hasta que un par de ojos verdes lo hipnotizaron, un hombre bastante apetecible que acepto tomar unas copas con él. Al pasar la media noche ya estaban desnudándose en un motel.

Fatal, Nikiforov no se percató del anillo que aquel hombre portaba hasta que estaban en la cama, era un anillo de matrimonio. La necesidad de su cuerpo lo obligo a ignorarlo con tal de tener algo de sexo y por primera vez en su vida, Víctor se acostó con un hombre casado. Podía comprobarlo: Era un enfermo.  
Pero un enfermo en tratamiento.

Tal vez la solución no era intentar dejar su manía de golpe y solo debía reducir la frecuencia con la que fornicaba, de esta manera podría adaptarse lentamente al cambio, hasta que sin darse cuenta se considere un poco más normal. Llegando al punto de hacerlo solo una vez por semana, tal vez dos en caso extremo. Era calentura, cuando el estrés volvía solo se dirigía de inmediato a una ducha de agua helada y tratar de variar su rutina. Salir al parque, al cine o a donde sea, solo tenía que entretenerse en algo, inclusive atender algún cliente podía ser de utilidad. Le gustaba analizar a estas personas, había escuchado que la presión sobre la población japonesa era grande, y si, efectivamente tenía bastante trabajo.

El único problema era decepcionarse de sí mismo, porque atendiera a quien atendiera, no encontraba a nadie con problemas más grandes que los de él. ¿Era mucho pedir encontrarse a un verdadero enfermo que lo haga sentirse un poco más optimista consigo mismo? Vamos, debía haber alguien peor. Cuando perdía las esperanzas de ello, finalmente lo encontró.


	2. §02§

La tarde era bastante desagradable, una tormenta invadió la ciudad y en medio de los sonidos de truenos y la agobiante caída de agua, Nikiforov terminó resguardándose en una biblioteca que afortunadamente aún se encontraba abierta pese a que ya era bastante tarde. No había muchas personas en el lugar, solo alguien sentado leyendo un libro y el encargado.

Luego de secarse los pies en la entrada, disimulo su propósito dirigiéndose hasta los muebles mientras fingía buscar un libro, cuando en realidad solo quería hacer tiempo para que pasara un poco la lluvia antes de tener que retirarse. Adentrándose poco a poco, mientras se perdía en las estanterías. Tal vez encontraría algo interesante para leer. Solo quería distraerse un poco e ignorar que la lluvia normalmente le provocaba una depresión tremenda que solo eliminaba con un poco de contacto físico.

Se había mentalizado, en días como estos, solía pasar la noche en su consultorio bebiendo unas copas de vino mientras ojeaba un par de revistas hasta quedar dormido. Esto no era precisamente lo que tenía planeado, pero al menos eliminaba cualquier imagen morbosa de su mente.

— _Ah..._ — Escucho en el fondo, mientras levemente un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Nikiforov, tratando de no malinterpretar aquel ruidillo, que luego de unos instantes se volvió a repetir.

Escucharlo una tercera vez fue el límite antes de decidirse a dirigirse al fondo de la biblioteca de donde provenía aquel gemido. Necesitaba comprobar que eso no era producto de su imaginación o efectivamente ya estaba demasiado mal de la cabeza. Mas a cada que avanzaba podía distinguir el sonido con mayor claridad, dando al fin con el pasillo de donde provenía. Asomándose lentamente, con asombro al lograr captar claramente lo que estaba sucediendo.

No quiso ver mucho, solo fue un ligero vistazo que lo perturbo. Había una chica con minifalda al fondo, a gatas con la ropa interior abajo, levantando sus blancos y grandes glúteos a lo alto mientras que con una mano se estaba introduciendo un objeto por el ano, retorciéndose y temblando con sus movimientos.

«Pero que enferma»

Pensó Víctor entre sí, sin lograr comprender como habría alguien capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad en una zona pública. Bien que él estaba mal de la cabeza, pero aún se sentía lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no hacer algo así. Ahora quería huir de la biblioteca o interrumpir para conocer la reacción de esta jovencita indecente.

Bueno, era una extraña. No le afectaría hacer una interrupción para haber si así esta chica dejaba de hacer esas obscenidades en público, por Dios ¡Al menos debería ser solo en casa!

Con aquel sentimiento doble moralista termino dando un gran suspiro, mientras finalmente ingresando a aquel pasillo y disimuladamente buscaba un libro. Provocando que aquella joven, muy quitada de la pena se pusiera de pie acabando por introducir aquel objeto y dejándolo dentro, subiendo las bragas y acomodando su falda, para luego disimular de igual manera que buscaba un libro.

Esta chica estaba jodidamente mal y lo dejaba en shock, tanto que no podía disimularlo. Con la boca abierta, Víctor trato de encontrar palabras para expresar su ofensa, mientras en cambio la azabache solo le sonrió de manera picara. Hasta acercarse aún más a él y susurrarle unas palabras de cerca.

—No te entiendo, mi japonés es muy malo. — Dijo Víctor tratando de librarse de la misma situación incómoda que él se había generado.

—Dije que pareces tener buena verga. — Escucho una voz más fuerte con tonada masculina proviniendo de la azabache que lo acabo de dejar en shock.

— ¿Eres hombre? — Preguntó mientras se asustaba de la respuesta. Por tal, la muchacha de lindos ojos cafés termino levantándose la falda de enfrente y mostrándole el pene sobresaliente de las bragas mal puestas.

Sí, no era una muchacha, era un varón japonés de cara bonita y pene pequeño.

—Mi nombre es Yuri. — Dijo sonriente para luego morderse los labios. —Eres un hombre bastante atractivo ¿Me darías tu numero?

Esto era el mayor de los colmos, realmente Víctor quería salir corriendo a la vez que quería soltarse a carcajadas en ese mismo lugar. No sabía exactamente cómo responder, era increíblemente traumante e inesperado. No era que el chico fuera feo, al contrario, era extrañamente atractivo, con facciones finas como las de una mujer, ojos grandes y brillantes, labios finos, pero aun así por primera vez el ruso no tenía el interés de corresponder toqueteos y llevárselo a la cama.

Vaya, había dado en el país acertado. No volvería a ver a los japoneses de la misma manera, y tardaría en eliminar de su memoria la existencia de esta peculiar persona. Después de soltar una leve risa un tanto animada, Víctor saco una pequeña tarjeta de su abrigo para entregarle al azabache.

 _Víctor Nikiforov_ \- **Psicólogo**

No tenía algún miedo de dar su número telefónico y dirección de consultorio, simplemente quería burlarse.

—Realmente te recomiendo llamarme. — Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, para finalmente darle una palmada en la cabeza, y pese al clima, salir de la biblioteca, dando un último vistazo al chico con ropa femenina que quedaría marcado en su memoria.


	3. §03§

El día era relativamente natural, no tenía nada en agenda o actividades fuera del trabajo que pretendiera hacer. Lo único que restaba era burlarse enormemente de sí mismo, dado que, desde el incidente con el Trap en la biblioteca no había otra cosa que vagara por su mente, eso incluía el no tener ganas de tener sexo.

«Yuri, Yuri, Yuri»

Era increíble, por algunos momentos realmente creyó que era una chica. Aunque a primera instancia lo vio de lejos, sus piernas eran realmente blancas y bien formadas. Hacía tiempo que no observaba un buen trasero de durazno, probablemente desde la última vez que se acostó con una mujer ¿Cómo le hacía? Era difícil que un hombre tuviese un trasero bien formado.

Esos pensamientos clásicos de un mal pensado.

El sonido de la puerta en su consultorio interrumpió sus pensamientos, provocándole una leve carcajada. Gracias al cielo tendría algo que hacer antes de iniciar con aquella actitud de generado que aborrecía. Sin pensarlo un segundo se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde termino recibiendo a una persona bastante inesperada.

Un joven azabache con gafas. Podía distinguir la perfecta forma de sus facciones del rostro a donde quiera que fuera, salvo que en esta ocasión trajera lentes y sus ojos lo miraran de manera tímida antes de girar el rostro a un lado.

—Buenas tardes— Dijo en tono quedito— ¿Usted es el señor Nikiforov?

—S...si, así es. — Reacciono un tanto lento por la sorpresa

—Lo siento, no sabía si debía reservar una cita por teléfono o algo parecido, termine viniendo directamente aquí...

—Ah, no hay problema, Yuri ¿No es así? — El chico se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar su nombre. Mientras Víctor le termino de abrir la puerta para dejarlo entrar a su consultorio.

— ¿Le dije mi nombre? — Pregunto nervioso.

—Si ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Lo siento, en realidad no suelo recordar todo lo que hago— Confeso— Padezco una especie de trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

Esto era totalmente nuevo para Nikiforov...

O tenía que ser joda ¿Como que el Trap de la biblioteca no recordaba haberle mostrado el pene? ¿Se exhibía desnudo y luego decía no recordar hacerlo? ¿Este chico hablaba en serio o era un truco?

Aun dudando de lo que tenía que hacer, lo dejo entrar a su consultorio. Sin dejar de observarlo atentamente, no se veía peligroso pero Víctor no dejaba de sentirse inquieto en la espera de que de repente este jovencito azabache se comenzara a desnudar de la nada y lo atacara sexualmente.

Dios ¿Esto era un castigo por discriminar los penes pequeños japoneses? No tenía la culpa de preferir ligas mayores. De cualquier manera sospechaba que le traería bastantes –y ardientes- problemas. Pasara lo que pasara, al menos recordaba ese buen trasero.

Si querían agredir sexualmente a Víctor Nikiforov, no tenían idea de con quien se estaban metiendo.


	4. §04§

—Ok, déjame entender... Tienes una segunda personalidad que te está trayendo problemas recientemente ¿Desde cuándo la detectaste? — Víctor trataba de asimilar el caso, respirando hondo mientras escuchaba atento al chico recostado en el sofá de su consultorio.

—Creo que surgió desde que tenía diecisiete, pero no estoy muy seguro. No suelo ser consciente de lo que hago cuando aparece, pero cuando tenía esa edad fue cuando el otro yo hizo un desastre en el colegio al que asistía. — El chico respondió como si fuese natural para él. El exceso de naturalidad solo hacia dudar a Nikiforov la veracidad de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas hace "tu otro yo"? — Mantenía el cuestionario, observando detalladamente en la espera de que el chico cometiera un error y delatara sus mentiras. Se estaba arrepintiendo enormemente de haber dado su tarjeta.

—No lo sé... a veces solo despierto agotado y no sé lo que hizo, pero he despertado en prisión por hacer destrozos en tiendas, también por exhibicionismo, a veces encuentro ropa femenina en mi departamento...

— ¿No tomas algún medicamento para controlarlo?

—Bueno, si lo hago... pero no creo que esté funcionando. — Mentiroso, quería sexo ¿Por qué no lo admitía?

— ¿Hay algo que creas que puede ser el motivo de que aparezca?

—No lo sé... Mi anterior psicólogo me preguntaba lo mismo, pero nunca pudimos solucionar el problema...

— ¿Has sido atendido por mas psicólogos? — Si extendía los datos podría hacer que _pene pequeño_ perdiese el hilo de sus mentiras y lo descubriría.

—Ah, sí. Si gusta puedo entregarle mi expediente en otra ocasión. —Joder ¿Expediente? — He tenido ocho psicólogos...

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto sin pensar.

—L-lo siento, en realidad llevo bastante tiempo tratando de acabar con el problema, solo que no he tenido avance alguno, si no quiere tomar mi caso entenderé, he sido rechazado un par de veces así que estoy acostumbrado, puede ponerme un periodo de prueba. Sólo... quiero que me atienda usted un tiempo para calmarlo...

— ¿"Calmarlo"? — Yuri quedo estático por unos momentos, presionando sus puños mientras ponía una expresión de preocupación. — Si quieres que sea tu psicólogo debes tenerme confianza y ser honesto conmigo, no le contare a nadie de tus problemas, tenlo por seguro.

—Hace casi dos años compre una playera que me gustó mucho, era bastante cómoda así que la hice mi favorita así que la empecé a usar frecuentemente. No era la gran cosa, pero me gustaba...

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — Víctor arqueo la ceja.

—Al "otro yo" no le gustaba. — Yuri suspiro— Un día cuando desperté el me había dejado una carta junto a mi buro, decía que si no dejaba de usar esa fea ropa de vagabundo y compraba algo decente la quemaría.

— ¿Y lo hizo?

—Si...— El chico comenzó a temblar, mientras sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. — A los tres días de la nota, cuando desperté había quemado toda mi ropa. Lo único que me quedaba era lo que tenía puesto, y había despertado con lencería femenina. — Sin poder evitarlo, el azabache comenzó a tallarse los ojos, procurando no dejar que ninguna lagrima cayera. Quería aparentar un poco de fuerza pero no le era posible soportar por mucho tiempo. — Me da miedo no hacer lo que él me pide, en la mañana que desperté había una nota, dijo que terminara con mi actual psiquiatra y me dirigiera a usted o rompería los cristales de al menos cinco patrullas de la policía

Después de escuchar los gimoteos de aquel japonés, finalmente Víctor comenzó a creerle, no era normal que alguien pudiese mentirle al punto de empezar a llorar, al menos nunca le había pasado. En demás solo le resto acercarse al muchacho y extenderle los brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tranquilo, te ayudare con ese problema. Hare todo lo que pueda por ayudarte. — Víctor lo sujeto en sus brazos mientras acercaba su cabeza a sus hombros, dejándolo que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro para que se desahogara un poco.

—No sé qué es lo que quiere de usted...

«Quiere sexo ¿No es obvio?»

Lo lamentaba por "el otro Yuri" pero no le daría lo que quería, por su ética profesional no podía acostarse con un paciente, y mucho menos quería que un evento así pudiese perturbar al Yuri original. Lo iba a retar, iba a retar al Yuri descarado que llevaba dentro.

* * *

 **NOTA:** En realidad esta historia lleva actualmente 94 capítulos pero la tengo en otra plataforma, se supone que la subiría aquí cuando la terminara y dejaría como un One Shot pero sin querer ha sido mas larga de lo esperado xD


	5. §05§

— ¡Buenos días Yuri! — Saludo un hombre moreno uniformado mientras comía una rosquilla.

—Buenos días Phichit. — Respondió el azabache mientras se acercaba a su lugar en la cafetería. Sentándose unos momentos mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. — Ah, no la encuentro...

— ¿Perdiste algo? — Dijo aquel azabache sin soltar la rosquilla de su boca, colocando en la mesa una carpeta de la cual saco una hoja.

—Quería entregarte la tarjeta de mi nuevo psicólogo. — El chico finalmente la encontró. — Su nombre es Víctor Nikiforov

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué paso con Minako?! Creí que te era cómodo asistir a terapia con ella. — Grito Phichit exaltado. —Tenías bastante sin cambiar de psicólogo.

—No pasó nada, tuve un imprevisto. — Yuri fingió una sonrisa, tratando de tomárselo con calma.

—Fue él otra vez ¿Cierto? — El moreno inflo las mejillas.

—No se puede evitar...—Suspiro Yuri.

— ¿Has hablado con alguna de las personas de las que te aconseje?

—Phichit, mi problema es mental, no necesito un exorcista.

—¿Pero qué harías si yo tuviese razón y eso es un espíritu maligno que te posee?

—¿Alguna vez me has visto flotar?

—No

— ¿Qué hable en otro idioma?

—No

— ¿Qué tuerza los pies o mi cuerpo?

—Sí, aquella vez que terminaste de stripper en un burdel ¡Pero que flexible!

—De manera sobrenatural.

— ¡Eso no fue humano Yuri! ¡Estuviste más sexy que las strippers del lugar!

—Estoy hablando en serio Phichit...

—Solo considéralo, no pierdes nada con intentar — Reía el policía. —Pero bueno ¿Y porque "él" se molestó con Minako? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

—No... Solo... Que...— Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron levemente, provocando que su amigo sintiera curiosidad y colocara una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto entusiasmado.

—Mi nuevo psicólogo es algo... atractivo...— Yuri se quiso cubrir el rostro con las hojas que le acababan de entregar. — No sé qué intenciones tenga con él, yo no sospechaba nada, simplemente fui con la tarjeta que me dejo y resulto ser algo guapo. No es que yo malpensara, fue bastante atento y se ofreció a ayudarme...

—Ay aja...No mal pensaste— Phichit se divertía con la reacción del japonés. — ¿Entonces porque destacas que es apuesto? Mi pequeño inocente y no mal pensado amigo.

—En la mañana que desperté, tenía un chocolate con una nota... — El azabache saco un papelito, mostrándolo al inquieto moreno frente a él.

" _Felicidades campeón, te doy un punto por el abrazo con ese bombón ¿Has pensado en cambiar tu nombre a Yuri Nikiforov? Porque yo sí, empieza a considerarlo porque quiero un extranjero de ojos azules titulado_ "

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Yuri! ¡Al otro Yuri le gusta alguien! — Exclamo sorprendido.

—Phichit, no grites. — Se avergonzó de los gritos del moreno. —Necesitare de tu ayuda, no sé qué quiera hacerle al nuevo psicólogo, no quiero que lo vaya a agredir o intente hacer algo raro... ¿Podrías ir por mi después de cada sesión con él?

— ¿Una revisión más a la lista? Bueno hablare de ello con Nishigori para cuando tengamos que cambiar turno. — Comento Phichit dudoso.

—No es necesario que sea una más, agendare las visitas al psicólogo después de salir del trabajo. Serán sesiones de dos horas, a las 8 de la tarde acabaría e iría de regreso al departamento.

—Entonces correspondería a tu última inspección del día. — Se recargo hacia atrás, mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea. —Creo que no sería mala idea de que tu psicólogo hablase con tu abogado, para explicarle tu situación...

—Espero que se lo tome con calma...

— ¿Le dijiste de tus antecedentes penales?

—Algo así... Pareció no sorprenderle lo del exhibicionismo...

—Esperemos que si cumples los caprichos del otro no aparezca frecuentemente. Si es así tendrás tiempo a solas para coquetear con el doc.

— ¡No voy a coquetear! A mí no me atraen los hombres ¿Por qué lo harían? Realmente no quiero ocasionar problemas y que me vayan a confundir...

—No me molestaría si fueras gay— Phichit hizo un puchero, terminando de devorar la rosquilla.

—Eso es asqueroso, por favor, no sigas con ello. —Yuri frunció el ceño

— Vamos, firma mi bitácora, tengo que ir a patrullar, en la visita de las dos me cuentas más de eso. —Bufo.

—De acuerdo. — Yuri saco una pluma de su bolsillo para firmar aquel papel. Por problemas con la policía su abogado se las había arreglado para que Yuri estuviese libre, abogando porque podía seguir la rutina de una persona normal y no era necesario enviarlo a un hospital psiquiátrico. Haciendo un trato con un juez pero con la cláusula de que Yuri debía ser inspeccionado por la policía al menos tres veces al día.

De un modo u otro, Yuri termino haciéndose amigo de los policías que lo vigilaban. Phichit Chulanot, el más novato y descuidado de todos, era su mejor amigo. Persona que de vez en cuando le cubría algunos de sus desastres o lo sacaba de momentos que incomodarían a Yuri normalmente.

Al menos, el otro Yuri lo toleraba, después de todo ¿Quién era el que le tomaba las fotografías sexys? Era bueno que Yuri a la fecha no hubiese preguntado por el camarógrafo.


	6. §06§

—Yuri Nikiforov... uh— Susurraba Yuri mientras observaba el edificio del consultorio del psicólogo antes de decidirse a ingresar, observando a lo alto la ventana del tercer piso detrás de la cual debía encontrarse. — No seas idiota Yuri.

Suspiro cabizbajo antes de entrar. Procurando ser puntual como era debido. Avanzando a paso lento por los escalones antes de tocar la puerta y ser recibido de inmediato por aquel hombre alto mostrando sus alegres ojos azules. Tan destellantes y hermosos, de un azul cielo bastante claro.

—Buenas tardes Yuri— Le sonrió y lo dejo pasar, tratando de disimular la alegría de saber que tenía que tratar a pene pequeño — Nunca antes había tenido pacientes tan puntuales, ya me estoy acostumbrado a ello.

—Me parecería de mala educación dejarte esperando. — Yuri se sentó en el sofá, incomodándose de la mirada atenta del ruso.

—Bueno, Yuri. Para empezar, me gustaría que definiéramos a tu otro yo ¿Tienes alguna manera especial de referirte a él?

—En realidad no, es decir, soy yo mismo ¿No es un poco ridículo si me llamara a mí mismo de otra forma?

—Entonces lo llamare Eros.

—Pero...

—Es Eros. — Sentencio.

—Como diga... — Yuri se agacho, cediendo a la voluntad de aquel hombre. Observando de reojo su atuendo, lucia muy bien con aquella camisa negra con el pantalón gris, le contrastaba muy bien y hacia relucir su rostro. Era entendible por qué le gusto al otro. — ¿Pero que es Eros?

—Era el dios de la atracción sexual, alguien un tanto homosexual...—Que si bien recordaba estaba representado en una estatua con pene pequeño.

— ¿Podemos cambiarlo? No es muy agradable. — Dijo en tono seco, extrañando a Víctor con su reacción.

—Pero creo que va muy bien contigo.

—No soy homosexual. —Refunfuño. — Odio que las personas piensen eso.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de ello?

—Es asqueroso.

Lo sentía por Eros, pero Yuri la estaba cagando. Un punto más a la lista de por qué Yuri Katsuki le bajaba las pasiones. Esa maldita gente homofóbica...Era más probable que se acostara con el hombre con el pene más pequeño del mundo a soportar a una de esas personas que critican todo el tiempo a la comunidad gay.

—Es algo natural, no hay que ser de mente cerrada. — Suspiro Víctor tratando de tomárselo con calma.

—Lo siento...—Se sintió intimidado.

—Bueno, descríbeme a Eros. Me comentaste que tenía arranques de ira y podía ser violento ¿Hay algo más que lo distinga?

—Le gusta vestir un poco más extravagante... con escotes o shorts cortos.

— ¿Tiene algún gusto peculiar en personas? Por lo que vi de él, le atraen los hombres. — Yuri frunció el ceño, detestaba que el otro no disimulara sus preferencias.

—Nunca he sabido de sus intereses sexuales. No es como si apareciera todos los días—Mintió.

—Vaya... ¿Entonces podrías describírmelo por tu cuenta? Cualquier cosa que sepas de él es importante.

—Le gusta llamar la atención, no importa a donde vaya siempre quiere ser el centro de atención... No sé qué decir de él realmente, no logro entenderlo. — Yuri hizo una mueca —Creí que preguntaría por mí para averiguar por qué surgió o como solucionar esto.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero me pareces una persona bastante cristalina, no creo que seas muy problemático. Quien debería ser atendido es Eros no tu personalidad normal, además, podría deducir que tus psicólogos ya han intentado tratarte a ti por cuestiones de lógica.

—Tiene razón...— Yuri agacho la mirada mientras sonreía. — No soy una persona muy interesante, en ese aspecto él es mejor que yo. Eros... Es en quien debería centrar su atención.

«Felicidades, Eros»

Pensó Yuri entre sí. Sintiendo un poco bajos los ánimos, mientras unía sus rodillas y las apretaba con sus manos sentado en el mismo lugar. Él no era nada interesante, atractivo, sociable, atrevido, podía definir a Eros como su polo opuesto. Eros, aquel hombre por más extraño que fuera, era quien era capaz de hacer que la gente notara su existencia, seducir si se lo proponía.

«Eros Nikiforov ¿Qué tal suena? Es una lástima que no puedas intentar ser amante de aquel hombre porque estoy yo de por medio y yo no tengo interés en hacer el ridículo, no me deberían atraer los hombres. Entiende»

Se dijo a sí mismo, antes de voltear a ver nuevamente aquellos lindos ojos azules, mientras aquellos labios rosados y brillantes comenzaban a moverse para dirigirle la palabra nuevamente, deleitandole la mirada.


	7. §07§

—Tinis priblimis di iri yiri plisitski — Refunfuñaba un joven rubio, echado sobre el sofá del consultorio, con los pies encima y cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Basta de rezongos Yuri Plisetsky! — Grito una mujer de forma firme. Mientras Víctor observaba aburrido fingiendo ser atento.

— ¡Al carajo con eso! ¡No necesito un puto psicólogo! — El chico azoto los pies contra el buró. —Déjame con el loquero y te arrepentirás vieja bruja.

—Como podrá notar, Yuri padece de problemas de control de ira. Queríamos encomendarlo a usted para solucionar ese problema.

«Necesita una tunda, no un psicólogo» Pensó Víctor entre sí, mientras observaba de reojo al joven puberto que acababa de rayar el buró con los zapatos.

—Entiendo su preocupación, Señorita Lilia...

—No necesito que me hable bonito para agradarme, solo quiero que consiga que Yuri se comporte como es debido.

—D-de acuerdo. — Se sintió un poco intimidado.

—Sili kiri ki kinsigi ki yiri si kinpirti— Volvió a rezongar. — Aunque estés de lame botas te tratara como a un perro.

—Necesito que asigne un horario para traer al joven a psicoterapia, solo tengo disponible en su agenda a partir de las dos de la tarde después de que salga del colegio, tampoco puede asistir los martes y jueves por su clase de ballet, los sábados por los cursos de piano y el domingo se le ha asignado como día libre de actividades. — La mujer se quedo reflexionando— Tiene que estar en casa antes de las ocho de la noche para evitar preocupaciones, por favor tome en consideración los tiempos de transporte y que tiene que hacer sus tareas.

—Ah... ¿De cuatro a cinco? — No quería tardar con este muchacho.

—De cuatro a seis de la tarde me parece bien— La mujer saco una agenda y comenzó a anotar en el horario indicado. — Considero que necesita ayuda intensiva y es requerido que el problema se solucione lo antes posible.

—Si... como diga...— ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer cuidando a un adolescente cuyo problema más evidente es estar pasando por los cambios de la pubertad?

—No jodas ¿Desperdiciare horas de mi vida con este viejo?

—Es un especialista, el sabrá que hacer contigo para que reflexiones de tu vida y te arrepientas de tu rebeldía. — Víctor arqueo la ceja.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Algo así...— Respondió Víctor, — Estoy capacitado para escuchar tus inquietudes y evaluar tu situación, en base a eso te propondré algunas recomendaciones o tratamiento para corregir tus problemas o ayudarte a enfrentarlos.

— ¿Le pagan por nada a este cabrón? — Víctor solo se sobo las sienes al escucharlo.

—Bueno, me esforzare todo lo posible por remediar la actitud del joven.

—Eso espera, y si me disculpa, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Traeré a Yuri el próximo lunes a la hora indicada. — La mujer se levantó del lugar rápidamente, mientras el chico se levantó de mala gana.

—Te dejare calvo si se te ocurre hacerme algo malo. — Se retiraron ambas personas, mientras el adolescente no dejaba de apartar aquella mirada de odio injustificado del psicólogo.

—Si claro... un gusto en conocerte.

¿Acaso todos los Yuris están locos?

Después de cerrar la puerta, finalmente Nikiforov pudo darse un respiro en la espera del japonés quien por cierto estaba tardando en llegar. No era normal que se retrasara tanto, eran las seis y media y normalmente estaba en el consultorio algunos cinco minutos antes de las seis.

Habían intercambiado números de teléfono, así que hizo una llamada y que le confirmaran si no asistiría, y por suerte, le respondieron bastante rápido.

—Buenas tardes, soy Víctor Nikiforov, quería confirmar si asistirías el día de hoy. — Trato de hablar lo más natural y calmado que pudo.

—I'm Sorry Daddy, necesitaba remodelar mi guardarropa.

— ¿Eros?

Después de escuchar el sonido del teléfono después de que le colgaran la llamada, Víctor devolvió el teléfono a su lugar. Debía empezar a planear algo o sería un fracaso como psicólogo de Yuri, aún más si este empezaba a evitar las visitas. No era como un paciente común que de la nada deja de asistir, si no lo hacía era por culpa del problema que él se supone debería estar solucionando.


	8. §08§

Yuri no había asistido a terapia en cinco días. Aunque si bien lo recordaba tenía un acuerdo legal que lo obligaba a asistir a cambio de su libertad ¿Había hecho algo malo? No importaba que apenas hubiesen tenido un par de sesiones, era preocupante el rechazo tan rápido. Es decir, al menos le debió dar oportunidad una semana como psicólogo para saber si le sentaban bien las sesiones con él o no. Pero con tan solo dos días, dos días habían sido suficientes para alejarlo y ni siquiera avisar.

Las últimas veces que trato de contactarlo no respondió a sus mensajes o llamadas, y la última vez que si había respondido, fue atendido por Eros de manera cortante ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Y si se había metido en más problemas? Recordaba que había terminado en prisión un par de días por haber hecho algún destrozo en una tienda. Cualquiera que fuera la razón era exasperante.

No debía tratarlo como a un paciente normal, Yuri necesitaba ser más vigilado. Es decir, lo había conocido por juegos sexuales en una biblioteca pública. Eros debía ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas, esto dejaba de causarle gracia.

Sin esperar más tiempo, termino buscando entre sus papeles donde había anotado el número del policía que vigilaba a Yuri rutinariamente. Si había tenido problemas con la policía, el debería ser la persona indicada para saber algo al respecto.

—Buenas tardes ¿Señor Chulanont? — Víctor trato de calmar su tono.

—Si ¿Quién habla? — Le respondieron de inmediato.

—Soy Víctor Nikiforov, el psicólogo de Yuri Katsuki.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Yuri le hizo algo malo? ¡Iré de inmediato para allá! — Le respondió exaltado.

—No, no es eso. Quería preguntar por su paradero, Yuri no ha asistido a sesiones en los últimos cinco días y comenzaba a preocuparme. — Comento tratando de respirar hondo para calmarse aunque estaba desesperado.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Pregunto sin entender. — Yuri ha estado asistiendo a su consultorio, voy a recogerlo todos los días a ese lugar. — Una punzada llego al pecho de Nikiforov, sin lograr entender que es lo que estaba pasando.

—E-entiendo... Lo siento. Gracias por el dato.

Algo andaba mal, el psicólogo se empezó a sentir nervioso. Se asomó a la calle para ver si conseguía mirarlo a lo lejos, pero afuera solo se observaban autos pasar por la calle en aquella tarde lluviosa. No era posible distinguir mucho. Si poder soportar más tiempo, salió de su consultorio corriendo, dispuesto a buscarlo entre las calles si se había estado ocultando en algún lugar.

Sin embargo, solo basto con bajar un poco las escaleras para conseguir encontrar al muchacho sentado en las escaleras del primer piso cubriéndose de la lluvia. Sujetando sus rodillas con los brazos, aun con la chaqueta empapada.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Pero qué has estado haciendo?

El chico volteo asustado, levantándose de inmediato para salir corriendo. Sin embargo, Nikiforov salto de inmediato para alcanzarlo, embistiendo su cuerpo para conseguir atraparlo entre sus brazos. Sujetándolo fuertemente para no dejarlo escapar.

—No me asustes de esta manera. — La presión en el pecho de Víctor no bajaba. — No tienes idea de cuánto me tenías preocupado, no me vuelvas a hacer esto ¿De acuerdo?

Por impulso, Víctor le beso la mejilla y posteriormente la frente, sin dejar de sujetarlo. Recargándole luego la cabeza contra su hombro, para dejarlo que finalmente se desahogara, sintiendo como las lágrimas del chico asustado comenzaban a humedecer su camisa.

—Tranquilo... ¿Ha pasado algo malo? — Pregunto dándole un poco de espacio. Liberándolo con un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla y limpiarle las lagrimas

— Eros... volvió a tirar mi ropa y la remplazo por otra. — Dijo mientras temblaba, separándose un poco y abriendo el zipper de la enorme chamarra que tenía puesta. Mostrando aquellas prendas nuevas, una playera un poco más ajustada de lo normal de un bonito color azul pastel con franjas blancas que fácilmente combinaba con los pantalones negros entubados.

No era ropa muy extravagante, simplemente una con la que se veía bien. Fuera de ser algo como las pantaloneras sueltas y las playeras más flojas con las que lo había visto en las otras dos ocasiones.

—Yuri ¿Qué tiene de malo esa ropa? Destaca tu atractivo, te sientan muy bien esos colores. — No lograba comprender el problema.

—No me gusta— Respondió frunciendo los labios, con la misma expresión de frustración con la que termino el primer día que fue a su consultorio.

— ¿Me estabas evadiendo para que no te viera así? — El chico le asintió lentamente.

—No me gusta... simplemente esto no me gusta. — Víctor lo volvió a sujetar entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo mientras lograba comprender el problema aquí.

— ¿No te gusta que la gente te encuentre atractivo? — Yuri no respondió.

Por Dios, ambas facetas de Yuri estaban mal. Estaba comenzando a entender que era lo que estaba pasando con aquel extraño muchacho.

* * *

N/A: Ok hoy subiré unos cuantos capítulos mas xB


	9. §09§

Yuri era un chico bastante extraño, dejando a un lado su problema evidente de personalidad. Después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, Víctor se dio a la tarea de investigar por otras fuentes en que constaba su carácter ya que Yuri no decía mucho por sí mismo. Comenzando por hacerle preguntas a ambos policías que lo tenían en guardia: Takeshi Nishigori y Pichit Chulanont.

Nishigori por su parte solo sabía cosas básicas, solo interactuaba levemente con Yuri en lo que respecta al trabajo. Sabía sobre su historial de empleo, mudanzas y algunos lugares que frecuentaba. Mientras que Chulanont parecía tener una versión más amplia de Katsuki y no sintió molestia alguna en cooperar si era en favor de aquel japonés.

Aquel moreno conocía perfectamente los contrastes entre Yuri y Eros, desde vestimenta hasta dieta.

Yuri tenía muy buen apetito y facilidad para subir de peso, mientras que Eros era un dietista frustrado por los malos hábitos alimenticios de la parte predominante. Aunque no pareciera importante, lo era. Una vez que Yuri comenzaba a aumentar de peso, Eros aparecía más frecuentemente. Lo obligaba a correr por toda la ciudad o ir al Gym con tal de recuperar la figura.

No, por nada del mundo Eros toleraba una lonja.

En cuanto a ropa, Yuri solía vestir de manera cómoda, pantaloneras flojas, playeras sueltas, muy frecuentemente chamarra. Cuando el japonés no remodelaba el guardarropa en buen tiempo, su contraparte le desaparecía cada prenda y la remplazaba por nueva. Ropa más presentable, alguna elegante y sobretodo alguno que otra prenda erótica.

Katsuki tenía que pasar una semana con una depresión mayor de lo habitual vistiendo así hasta la próxima paga con la que poco a poco comenzaba a comprar prendas de las que vestía habitualmente. Además, no salía mucho de casa. Difícilmente tenía intenciones de salir a la calle.

Eros disfrutaba de las fiestas nocturnas e incluso podía terminar como stripper. Pichit no lo detenía a menos que las cosas se tornaran un tanto más acaloradas e intentaran manosearlo.

Dejando a un lado el lado seductor de Eros, no gustaba de relaciones. Tenía la sospecha de que si se acostaba con alguien al azar, Yuri lloraría por toda una maldita quincena por perder la virginidad y se querría aventar de un edificio. Mientras que Yuri no salía de la pequeña burbuja que le impedía iniciar alguna relación amorosa.

Hasta el momento, Eros sonaba como una persona más cuerda que el Yuri original. De no ser porque el indecente hacia estupideces en público como vestirse de mujer e ir a masturbarse en una biblioteca.

Nikiforov no perdonaría jamás el trauma que le ocasiono, por más que esto hubiese disminuido su apetito sexual enormemente. Al menos ahora se distraía ideando maneras de solucionar o al menos tratar a Yuri y salía un poco más a la calle, se sentía una niñera al haber optado por ir a recogerlo al trabajo para evitar que escapara de repente o se repitiera lo de la semana anterior.

Ni siquiera Plisetsky lo hacía llegar a ese punto.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, lo lamentaba por Yuri pero lo acostumbraría a tener más contacto con otras personas, así estuviese obligado a abrazarlo todos los días disimuladamente.

Sin rebasar la línea por temor a que Eros apareciera y tratase de someterlo en una esquina.

No confiaba en las intenciones de Eros y no lo haría, aún tenía la leve sospecha de que ese tipo quería sexo.

Solo encontraba dos opciones posibles: Obligo a Yuri a ir por él ya que quería acostarse finalmente con alguien y pretendía que al menos lo conociera para evitarle un trastorno, o de no ser así, quería que le quitara lo mojigato al azabache.

Era astuto, muy astuto.

Víctor no se rendiría, llevaba casi dos semanas sin tener sexo y quería romper record.


	10. §10§

—Creo que te reprimes mucho, Yuri— Comentaba aquel hombre de cabellos plateados. Observándolo fijamente — Aun si no quieres aceptarlo, creo que esta no es la clase de vida que te gustaría llevar, acumulas tantas emociones que terminan explotando en ti como una persona totalmente diferente.

Suspiro mientras tomaba una taza de café tranquilamente, en uno de aquellos días lluviosos a los que ya se estaban acostumbrando. Juntos en aquel pequeño consultorio con un silencio habitual dado que Yuri no solía expresar mucho. Solo contaba algún evento leve de su vida hasta el rincón del largo sofá, alejándose tanto como le era posible del ruso.

—Yo no quiero ser como el— Respondió en tono bajo. — Mi vida podría ser perfecta si el no apareciera.

—Tienes que ser un poco mas sincero. — Aquel hombre alto se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose directo al sofá para sentarse al lado del azabache. — No estoy diciendo que tengas que ser un loco exhibicionista, pero puede haber un punto neutro entre tú y Eros.

—Estoy bien así. Yo nunca he cometido ninguna locura, Eros es quien lo hace todo mal.

—Yuri— Le susurro en tono seductor, acercando su rostro. — Me resultarías muy atractivo si dejases de ser tan tímido.

— ¡P-pero! — Poco a poco empezó a sentir como la respiración de Víctor rosaba sobre su cuello. Avanzando lentamente mientras acariciaba con su nariz.

— ¿Me dejarías sacar tu Eros natural? — Dijo antes de morderlo levemente en la nuca. Empezando a meter sus manos bajo la playera para acariciarle el pecho.

—V-Víctor... N-no deberías hacer e-eso— Dijo entre tartamudeos, mientras escuchaba solo la risilla seductora de su enigmático psicólogo.

— ¿Por qué no? Te gusta esto— Rio, comenzando a dirigir sus manos hasta los pezones para pellizcarlo. — Yuri, deja de presionarte...

El azabache estaba asustado, con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza. Sintiendo aquellas manos intrusas acariciando su cuerpo y provocando que su temperatura se elevara. Se retorcía con simples roces delicados que poco a poco se comenzaron a intensificar, levantándole la playera mientras dirigía su cuerpo para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

—Ah... Víctor... — Gimió al sentir como una mano bajo, introduciéndose bajo el pantalón donde comenzó a acariciarlo. Tocando suavemente su falo en aquel rincón estorboso.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Ya no quieres ser virgen? — Le susurraba Víctor mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. — Para mí tus deseos son órdenes.

Rápidamente dejo de acariciarlo, sacando sus manos de la ropa de aquel muchacho, para tomarlo y acomodarlo en el sofá. Retirándole bruscamente el pantalón para exhibir sus blancas piernas, sin dudar un segundo el removerle la ropa interior. Yuri trato de huir de inmediato, girándose para intentar echarse a correr. Sin embargo, fue sujetado sin dejarlo escapar del pequeño sofá donde fue restregado boca abajo.

Tomándolo de los glúteos y siendo estirado hacia atrás. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sintiendo su piel erizada con el contacto de aquel apuesto hombre.

— ¿P... Podrías ser delicado? — Dijo en tono bajito, rindiéndose ante la fuerza de su psicólogo. Tratando de voltear un poco a ver los lindos ojos que tanto le llamaban la atención. No quería cambiar la imagen amable que tenia de aquel hombre, prefería terminar cediendo y ser tratado con cariño.

—Seré tan delicado como quieras si me dejas introducirme dentro de ti...— Le ronroneo.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría ser tuyo? — Pregunto nervioso mientras trataba de liberar una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusto Yuri? — Se reclino un poco más sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón.

—No me hagas decir esas cosas. — Respondió Yuri abochornado.

—Si lo admites te daré un premio Yuri.

—Pero eso está mal... — Víctor libero finalmente el miembro, comenzando a rosarlo por los claros glúteos del azabache. Moviendo con sus manos de manera lenta, tocando la entrada del azabache cuyas piernas empezaban a temblar, sin introducirlo, solo jugando a estremecer a aquel primerizo.

—M-me gustas...— Dijo en tono quedito.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche. — Rio burlón.

— ¡Q-que me gustas! — Grito de sobresalto, sintiendo el corazón en la mano al decir esas palabras. Moviéndose bruscamente y cayendo finalmente al suelo. Respingado asustado al sentir el dolor del golpe y no poder mover las manos correctamente.

Percibiendo al fin que estaba en una habitación oscura y que había caído de la cama envuelto en sus mismas sabanas, Había regresado a la realidad bruscamente, tomándose unos segundos para reflexionar y darse cuenta que estaba soñando.

Acababa de tener un sueño raro con su psicólogo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! — Chillo antes de volver a la cama y comenzar a patalear.

¿Por qué había conseguido la dirección y numero de alguien tan atractivo? Ese maldito Eros le jugo una trampa sucia al hacerle convivir con un hombre atractivo que parecía sacado de revista.

«No vayas a hacer una locura con el psicólogo»

Se dijo así mismo mientras sumía el rostro en la almohada, escuchando como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente e incomodado de la erección que acababa de adquirir. Quería morirse en ese momento aunque supiera que no había nadie observándolo.


	11. §11§

El día era relativamente pesado.

Víctor no tenía ánimos de salir a la calle, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Dirigiéndose hacia una clínica a recoger el resultado de algunos análisis que se hacía mensualmente. Misma razón por la que en cada fin de mes sentía todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, perdiendo el apetito y terminando con una enorme sensación de horror.

No importa cuántas veces hubiera hecho esto, siempre se sentía igual.

Después de que se le entregara el sobre con los resultados, terminaba esperando hasta llegar nuevamente a casa para leerlo, se evitaría hacer una escena en público si no obtenía un buen resultado. Así que solo esperaba relajarse, tomar una ducha y servirse una copa de vino antes de ser golpeado por la realidad. Rompiendo el sobre de papel en la espera del veredicto.

«VIH» Temblaba de solo leerlo. Dándose un último respiro antes de proseguir, sintiendo las ganas de atragantarse con toda la botella de vino.

«Negativo» Volvía a sentir que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, pero con más ganas de tomarse toda la estantería de vinos.

Estaba mal, muy mal y era pésimo tratando de solucionarlo. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso aun después de llevar días sin contacto con alguien ajeno. Es decir, usaba condón como era debido para protegerse, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera con algo de remordimiento por acostarse con extraños.

Ser diagnosticado con hipersexualidad hace dos años fue divertido, al menos los primeros meses. Podía presumir ser insaciable en la cama aun sabiendo que esto era una enfermedad, posteriormente dejo de resultar gracioso cuando su pareja termino con él al hartarse de que solo pensara en coger.

Una pareja que no lo acepte como es no le importaría, pero que ninguna de sus relaciones funcionara por lo mismo significaba algo, cosa que empeoro al comenzar a desesperarse y terminar en bares en búsqueda de alguien que quisiera pasar la noche con él. Ya ni siquiera era apto para buscar pareja, su calentura era molesta.

No era normal terminar tomar en cuenta cuanto gastaba en condones en sus gastos semanales.

«Yuri tiene más problemas que yo ¿No es así?» Trataba de consolarse comparando su problema con uno ajeno.

Vamos, la única manera en que estaría peor sería si terminara con ganas de copular con un animal o se atreviera a tener sexo en público. No es como si criticara a los actores porno que acceden a estas cosas.

Solo no quería parecer un indecente aunque pensara en penes la mayoría del tiempo.

Grandes y duros penes que lo hacían terminar bebiendo vino a más no poder cada fin de mes.

Necesitaba a Yuri para que le ayudara a no pensar en sexo y distraerse al menos en sus locuras ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Dormir? ¿Tirar la ropa de Eros? ¿O Eros si estaba buscando trabajo como un actor de película porno que cogería en público con un perro?

No debería imaginar ese tipo de obscenidades con su paciente. Pero vaya que podía distraerse de la depresión por sus pruebas mensuales imaginando guarradas con Yuri.

«Lo siento Yuri, no me arrepiento de nada»


	12. §12§

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo Yuri? — Preguntaba el hombre de cabellos plata, mientras observaba al japonés, extrañado de que trajera unas prendas más de lo habitual. Al menos, el uso de guantes no era común en Yuri y si ocurría lo que creía, significaba que Eros le había hecho algo y estaba en otra etapa más de represión.

—No ha pasado nada. — Yuri termino por sacar una bufanda para colocarse antes de salir del trabajo.

A pesar de que fueran días lluviosos, Víctor seguía insistente en ir a recogerlo al local de comida en el que trabajaba, preguntándose si la reciente manía estaba derivada del frio que podría tener por la lluvia o tenía razón y algo había pasado. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, ya tenía previsto un plan para obligar a Yuri a acercarse un poco.

— ¿Te molestaría si compartimos paraguas? — Trato de sonreír amable, para sonar más convincente. — Quise hacer mi buena acción del día y termine ofreciéndole mi paraguas a una clienta que acababa de salir y no traía uno. Creí que no sería problema si me cubro con el tuyo en el camino.

—No hagas cosas irresponsables. — Yuri respondió en tono monótono por lo que Nikiforov ni siquiera supo captar si le respondió enojado, con aquella bufanda, lentes y gorro no podía verle la cara.

Joder, no había avanzado nada.

—Tomare eso como un sí. — Víctor suspiro — ¿En serio te atreverías a dejarme cubierto por la lluvia?

—Puedo ir a conseguirte uno, no debe haber una tienda muy lejos. —Víctor inflo las mejillas, le quito el paraguas, lo tomo de la mano y obligo a salir junto con él a la calle. — ¡Víctor!

—Se está haciendo tarde, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo en lo mismo o te cambiare el horario y te dejare ir de mi consultorio hasta las nueve de la noche.

— ¡De acuerdo! Compartiremos paraguas, pero suelta mi mano. — El azabache trato de forcejear para retirar su mano, pero el ruso no se lo permitió.

—Demasiado tarde para aceptar. — Víctor le apretó la mano fuertemente. — Te llevare de la mano como castigo.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — Grito el azabache.

—Claro que puedo ¿Acaso no estas viendo? — Ignorando reclamos, Nikiforov lo estiro para comenzar a caminar por la calle, apenas consiguiendo que ambos quedaran cubiertos por el paso forzado de Katsuki. Aunque solo lograron avanzar algunos cinco metros antes de que el japonés intentara arrebatarle el paraguas. — ¡No seas infantil!

Yuri no respondió, solo seguía tironeando el tubo de dicho objeto al igual que Víctor, hasta que ambos terminaron soltándolo y una ventisca de viento se lo entre llevo. Lentamente el paraguas termino en la calle, donde fue arrollado por un camión.

—Lo pagare...— Adiós al paraguas de Yuri.

Con la lluvia empapándolos, Víctor quiso soltar una carcajada. Solo que antes de hacerlo se percató de que Yuri se había librado y termino echándose a correr ¿A que estaban jugando? Víctor tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de él antes de que se alejara demasiado. Persiguiéndolo en medio de la calle lluviosa hasta dar con el parque donde el azabache se resbalo al pisar el lodo que se había formado.

Recibiendo de golpe el peso del hombre contrario que se abalanzo de inmediato antes de que volviera a escapar.

— ¡Suéltame! — Grito mientras pataleaba.

— ¡No! — Víctor lo apretó fuertemente, dejando que el contrario pataleara cuanto quisiera, se debía cansar en algún momento.

— ¡Víctor la gente nos ve raro!

—Esto es tú culpa ¡Si pudieses acceder a algo tan simple como compartir un paraguas no habría pasado esto! — Yuri solo frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza en la espera de que aquel hombre se le quitara de encima. Lo hecho ya estaba: su chamarra, bufanda y gorro estaban llenos de lodo.

—Estas pesado y me enfermare por esto.

—No eres el único mojado aquí— Víctor finalmente accedió a quitarse de encima, dejando que Yuri se pusiese de pie. — Vamos, creo que mi departamento está más cerca de aquí que el consultorio. — Indico la dirección.

— ¿Q-quieres que vayamos a tu casa? — Yuri reacciono nervioso.

—No le veo problema en ir, esta ordenada y realmente necesitamos un cambio de ropa. Llamare a Phichit para avisarle que estarás ahí y no en el consultorio.

—P-pero...

— ¡Nada de peros! Necesitas también una ducha. — Víctor volvió a sujetar a Yuri de la mano, dirigiéndolo directo a su departamento. — Si usaste la chamarra de Nishigori una semana mientras conseguías dinero para comprar otra vez algo a tu gusto, no creo que haya problema en que te preste de algo de mi ropa sin que sea de tu talla.

— ¿En qué diablos piensas? — Pregunto avergonzado.

—En tu seguridad. — Y penes. —Si te opones te castigare.

— ¿Qué puede ser peor a que me lleves de la mano por la calle? Víctor, la gente está viendo.

—Si sigues con eso te llevare cargando y te obligare a tomar una ducha conmigo.

Así, por primera vez en su vida, Yuri se dirigía a la habitación de un apuesto soltero, graduado y aparentemente con dinero que lo amenazaba con tomar un baño con él.


	13. §13§

El departamento de Víctor era bastante amplio y elegante a primera vista. El azabache no se atrevía a dar siquiera un paso dentro o dejaría el suelo mojado, se sentiría mal por contaminar aquellos azulejos. Sin embargo a Nikiforov no le importo en absoluto, simplemente de adentro empujando al japonés antes de que intentara escapar.

—Bienvenido a mi pequeño rincón. — Víctor extendió la mano mostrando su extenso y nada pequeño departamento. — Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras después de una ducha.

— ¿En serio pretendes que me duche aquí? — Pregunto aun sin creérselo.

—Sip. No quiero que te enfermes, buscare entre mi ropa algo que vaya contigo. — Sin prestarle más atención, el ruso se dirigió al baño en búsqueda de un pequeño cesto que entrego al japonés y posteriormente encendió la calefacción para ambientarse un poco más.

—N-no podría desnudarme en tu casa...— Comento Yuri sin saber qué hacer con el cesto.

— ¿Entonces quieres que te desnude yo? — Pregunto burlón mientras que el sí comenzaba a quitarse aquellos trapos de encima, depositándolos en un cesto igual al que entrego a Yuri.

Aquel azabache solo dejaba que se le fuera la mirada en el extraño psicólogo sin poder disimular mínimamente. El sujeto estaba demasiado tranquilo, era obvio que se quitaría aquel abrigo que termino empapado, pero no esperaba que también se quitase la camisa de esa manera. Exponiendo su abdomen naturalmente mientras caminaba descalzo buscando algo más de ropa.

—Rayos, con esta clase de días me gustaría pasar toda la tarde en la cama mirando una película mientras bebo chocolate caliente. — Finalmente, después de encontrar algunas prendas que le parecieron adecuadas, volteo a ver nuevamente al azabache que seguía estático sin moverse un centímetro. — Vamos Yuri ¿En serio te tendré que quitar la ropa? No me molestaría si cooperaras un poco.

Después de un profundo suspiro, el hombre de cabellos grisáceos termino dirigiéndose hacia Yuri. Por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendía esta actitud, se había empezado a acostumbrar a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo. Así que sin decir nada, comenzó a retirarle las prendas lentamente, comenzando por aquel gorro, luego la bufanda, guantes y abrigo.

Después de descubrirle bien el rostro, pudo notar el leve rubor en sus mejillas, estaba apenado ¿No es así? No tendrían que recaer en esto si aquel hombrecito pudiese actuar por cuenta propia. Sin embargo, solo estaba temblando. Suponía que de temor porque del frio ya se había encargado la calefacción, pero aun si esta fuese la razón, no iba a detenerse.

Estaba aprovechando el extraño estado de ánimo de Yuri para hacer de las suyas. Así que después de una risa burlona y ver que realmente no tenía intenciones de moverse. Prosiguió desabotonando la camisa del azabache mientras notaba que a cada botón sus mejillas aumentaban su tonalidad.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerlo por tu cuenta? — Se detuvo mientras introducía sus pulgares en la pantalonera de Yuri, dispuesto a bajarle el pantalón.

—V-Víctor, esto es incorrecto. — Finalmente hablo.

—Apresúrate, quiero entrar a la ducha después de ti. — Le sonrió de la manera más tranquila que le fue posible, tratando de ser manso para que Yuri confiara en él. Sin embargo, el japonés solo se sintió intimidado y termino haciéndolo a un lado, tomando el cesto de ropa mojada y las prendas que Víctor había sacado y dejado sobre la cama, tratando a la vez el divisar el baño para ir directo hacia él.

—P-perdón por las molestias. — Se retiró rápidamente.

— ¿...?— Víctor solo arqueo la ceja extrañado. —Que chico tan extraño

Bueno, al menos se había movido. Después de encogerse los hombros y suspirar, continúo buscando algo de ropa para sí mismo. Si Phichit pasaba a recoger a Yuri a su casa no tendría que salir nuevamente ¿Seria molesto si se colocaba de una vez la pijama en vez de vestimenta más formal de trabajo? Bueno, los japoneses son estrictos pero tenía entendido que estaban acostumbrados a vestir más cómodamente en casa.

Si se enojaba pues... Igual no pensaba cobrar honorarios por una salida a su casa. Sería incorrecto si realmente tenía planes de ponerse a ver una película mientras tomaba chocolate caliente, de todas maneras Yuri no tendría problemas con la policía si se encuentra con su psicólogo, convenientemente.

Luego de divagar unos minutos, aquel hombre de ojos azules noto que había olvidado entregarle ropa interior. Si se duchaba era obvio que también debía cambiarse de prendas íntimas o de lo contrario tendría que salir sin ropa interior, lo cual dudaba de Yuri. Aun si no eran de su talla, no tenía problema en prestarle trusas.

Tratando de ser amable, ingreso al baño para dejarle a un lado la ropa interior. No iba a decir que había entrado por no incomodarlo, sin embargo se sintió extrañado por la silueta reflejada a través de las cortinas de la ducha.

—¿...?—

Sin poder evitarlo, termino dirigiéndose hacia Yuri al reconocer la pose de la silueta, sintiendo que su cuerpo vibro totalmente al hacerse a la idea de que estaba pasando. Si tenía la razón Yuri se estaba...

— ¡¿Yuri te estas masturbando?! — Grito al abrir la cortina de golpe, y comprobar que efectivamente Yuri estaba en la pose que imaginaba, levantando una pierna y recargando el pie sobre la barrita de la jabonera que le permitía mantener las piernas un poco abiertas.

Cosa que facilitaba que el azabache se abriese espacio para introducir un par de dedos por el ano. Por experiencia, Nikiforov sabía lo práctico que era tocarse en la ducha con esa pose.

El pobre japonés volteo asustado inmediatamente, con sus mejillas subiendo de color de golpe mientras pego un respingo. Topándose con la expresión asustada del ruso de ojos bonitos que le provocaba sueños guarros.

—Y...yo...—Antes de poder decir algo, el susto provoco que perdiera toda energía y sin querer, cayera al suelo.

— ¡Yuri! — Volvió a gritar— ¿Yuri...?

No, no respondió ni le respondería.

¿Se puede saber por qué carajo Yuri se estaba masturbando en su baño y por qué introduciéndose dedos por _allá_?

¿O fue Eros? No, de ser Eros no se habría asustado.

Ah, carajo. Bonito momento para un desmayo. Más le valía tener una buena explicación cuando se despertara.


	14. §14§

Cálido.

El clima no parecía ser muy bueno, había una tormenta desbordando desde la mañana que emitía una sensación de humedad incluso en los rincones mejor protegidos dentro de los departamentos, y sin embargo había una extraña sensación de calidez dominando el cuerpo de Yuri.

Estaba reconfortado por el aroma a suavizante de esencia floral y el calor de aquella suave tela entrelazándolo, con la extraña sensación de que había algo más amarrándolo a aquel confort, comenzando a reconocer lentamente una fragancia dulce y a la vez elegante, como un perfume. Era bastante agradable, aun sin recobrar la conciencia, dirigió su nariz en búsqueda de la fuente. Comenzando a olfatear hasta llegar al límite.

Reconociendo finalmente piel de dónde provenía ese aroma, siendo obligado a abrir los ojos y estremecer su cuerpo.

—Nh... —Se retorció el psicólogo ante el cosquilleo de la nariz de Yuri sobre su cuello, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo del japonés que de una manera u otra había terminado en su cama.

Yuri no dijo nada, al abrir los ojos sólo quedo totalmente en shock sin poder explicarse cómo es que había terminado durmiendo en una cama ajena entre los brazos de aquel hombre quien tranquilamente descansaba sin poder separarse de su cuerpo. No se sentía nada mal, era bastante cálido y con un aroma agradable, tanto, que su cuerpo hormigueaba y su corazón se aceleraba.

«Víctor es realmente apuesto» Fue lo primero que pensó al observar su rostro de cerca. Sus pestañas largas eran hermosas e incluso aunque frunciera el ceño su expresión era bastante atractiva. «Esto debe ser un sueño » Se dijo aun soñoliento antes de volver a acurrucarse en los brazos del extranjero y sentir como este lo apretaba más fuertemente, envolviéndolo mientras sus esencias se mezclaban.

«Si tuviese el valor de permanecer con Víctor de esta manera... Seria agradable, él es tan...»

Antes de proseguir disfrutando del calor ajeno, todas las escenas del día anterior comenzaron a bombardearle la cabeza, recordando al fin que su seductor psicólogo le había quitado unas prendas de encima mientras amenazaba con desnudarlo por completo. Irremediablemente termino excitado y tocándose en el baño.

Si, había sido descubierto y se desmayó.

¿Qué había pasado después de ello? Tras separarse un poco logro distinguir que tenía puesta ropa ajena, además, su cabello ni siquiera estaba húmedo. Si bien recordaba aún tenía la cabeza llena de shampoo cuando se desmayó ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso Víctor lo había...

Oh por dios.

Por impulso, termino repeliendo y empujando bruscamente el cuerpo del ruso. Obligándolo a despertar al instante mientras el sin querer cayo de la cama.

— ¿Yuri? — El azote hizo que Víctor no reaccionara rápidamente, apenas despertando y parpadeando un par de veces antes de asomarse bajo la cama. — ¿Ya despertaste? Creí que tardarías más.

— ¿Qué es lo que...?— No sabía que preguntar, tenía una idea de que había pasado, sabía perfectamente en donde estaba y con quien estaba. No tenía excusas ni manera de librarse de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Huh? — Víctor apenas comenzó a recordar. —Ah, lo siento. Te desmayaste ayer y no creí que fuera correcto entregarte en esas condiciones, así que llame a Phichit para avisarle que te quedarías aquí.

—No... Pero...Yo estaba...— Trago hondo.

— ¿Desnudo? — Sonrió como si nada— No te preocupes por eso, después de meditarlo unos segundos supuse que lo correcto era terminar el trabajo, así que al menos acabe de lavarte el cabello y te saque de la ducha, te seque el cabello con la secadora, te puse ropa limpia y directo a la cama.

No, no lo acabo de masturbar.

—E-entonces. — ¿No sintió asco por verlo hacer algo asqueroso?

—Que no te de pena, no te iba a hacer nada malo. —Era un degenerado pero no de ese tipo. — Como fue desmayo por susto supuse que no era grave como para llamar una ambulancia.

— ¿Pero por qué dormir conmigo? —Las mejillas de Yuri no perdían color.

—Bueno es mi cama, no por tenerte en ella dormiría en el suelo, además es King Size, cabemos perfectamente. Aunque habría dormido contigo en ella aunque fuera una individual...

—Lo siento mucho. — Se disculpó. — Lamento las molestias, debió ser desagradable...

— ¿Por qué lo seria? Eres bastante cálido— Soltó una leve risa mientras se levantaba para ayudar a Yuri a volver a la cama. — En esta clase de días, no hay nada mejor que despertar con alguien en brazos que te quite el frio, no hacia esto desde que termine con mi última pareja...

—Supongo que tienes razón. —No lo sabía, nunca había despertado con alguien en la cama de esta manera.

—Entonces... ¿Me acompañas a desayunar? Quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Y así el corazón de Yuri se oprimió. Comenzando a temblar de miedo de que Víctor preguntara porque se estaba tocando, o peor aún, que sacara a flote su sexualidad. No era agradable, aun si tenía que llegar a este punto con sus psicólogos, odiaba hablar del tema.

Realmente lo odiaba.


	15. §15§

Cuando una persona acudía por cuenta propia al psicólogo, era de esperarse que estuviese dispuesta a cooperar y contar todas sus penas. Al menos hablar de malos ratos o experiencias que sintiesen que les estuvieran afectando. Sin embargo, Yuri yacía en silencio sin poder comer siquiera un bocado frente a él, con las mejillas coloradas y presionando sus puños.

Quería llorar, lo sabía.

Por ende, Nikiforov prefirió omitir el hacer preguntas sobre porque se estaba tocando de esa manera. Ahora entendía un poco, no es que Yuri repudiara a los homosexuales, simplemente no podía salir del closet. Pero este no era un motivo para que hubiese desarrollado una personalidad fragmentada, no era una excusa suficiente ¿Le habían hecho algo malo?

Dudaba de abuso sexual si Phichit comento sobre la frustración de Eros al aun ser virgen. Entonces ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Realmente la variabilidad de personalidad era solo por no salir del closet? Bueno, se notaba que Eros lo había dejado hacía mucho tiempo aunque esto seguía siendo parte del contraste con Yuri.

Tratar de deducir que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel japonés no era fácil, mucho menos si no estaba cooperando y prefería el silencio. Había tratado con ocho psicólogos anteriormente ¿Acaso ninguno pudo hacer algo al respecto o encontrado la causa raíz del problema? Aunque quisiera preguntarles sobre el avance que habían tenido con su paciente sabía que no le dirían nada. Era un código de ética fundamental en su trabajo.

A menos que investigara de otras fuentes o que Yuri le contase por sí mismo que situaciones estaba enfrentando, no podía avanzar. De cualquier manera volvía al punto básico en que el tratamiento principal con Katsuki era volverlo más sociable mediante contacto. Cada paciente debía ser tratado de manera única, en su caso necesitaba inmiscuirse un poco más en sus actividades y actitudes. Lo cual era problemático si no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, al menos no padecía misofobia.

—Yuri ¿Conoces el interruptor de Eros? —Pregunto haciendo un intento, tomando desprevenido al azabache que creyó que preguntarían sobre otra cosa.

— ¿Interruptor?

—Sí, un interruptor. — Asintió mientras pasaba a dar un sorbo de café. Era vital que lo observasen tranquilo. — Mira, no soy un experto en trastornos de tu tipo. Jamás había tratado con alguien que presentara tu caso, pero tengo entendido de que debe haber una manera en que se active la otra personalidad.

—E-entiendo...Supongo que —Se quedo pensativo. — Cuando me enojo...A veces cuando me frustro y siento que no puedo defenderme, aparece...

Ay dios, acababa de escupirle a la cara su problema.

—Ya veo...— Víctor dio una mordida a su pan mientras hacia un recalculo de cuentas.

De acuerdo, reorganizando ideas: Eros aparecía cuando Yuri comenzaba a subir de peso, cuando vestía mal fajado, había molestado a anteriores jefes, y se toquetea a más no poder hasta en público. Siendo que aparece ante la frustración.

Eso significaba que Eros... era intencional.

No era más que la represión de Yuri explotando cuando es incapaz de hacer o decir algo por su cuenta. Aunque ya había deducido algo por el estilo, es decir, pese a que Yuri tenga una personalidad fija predominante. Era Eros quien realmente se mantenía consiente la mayoría del tiempo.

Es decir, Yuri no recuerda lo que Eros hace, pero Eros esta consiente de cada uno de sus pasos.

Entonces su tarea estaba un poco más clara, tenía que subirle un poco el autoestima para que empiece a cuidar de su mismo, darle el coraje para oponerse a algo cuando no coincide en opinión, demostrarle que liberar el estrés no es tan malo y... ¿Hacerlo salir del closet?

SI era gay ¿No es así? Estaba un noventa por ciento seguro.

Yuri se había estado tocando porque...

Oh, tendría más cuidado para la próxima.

Pero ¿Qué tenía que hacer para motivarlo a cambiar sus manías y conseguir que tratase de ver más atractivo para subirle el autoestima? Yuri necesitaba paciencia, cuidados y...

Enamorarse tan perdidamente como para que se atreva a mover un dedo por sí mismo.

«Felicidades Eros, no descansare hasta que Yuri tenga un amante y mínimo pierda la virginidad »

Alguien debería atender las necesidades básicas de pene pequeño, aunque seria de mucha ayuda encontrar el evento que desencadeno la existencia de la otra personalidad. Yuri había dicho que su primera aparición fue a los diecisiete años... Debería haber alguien que pudiese explicarle que paso realmente ese día.


	16. §16§

Víctor era bastante apuesto, tanto que no debería tener derecho a haber llevado a Yuri a su cama. Aun si no habían tenido otro tipo de contacto, por lo menos había sido la primer experiencia del azabache durmiendo con alguien más y eso hacía que su corazón palpitara fuertemente. Era cálido, muy cálido y odioso.

Le recordaba que no había logrado nada en su vida y que a este paso moriría solo. Llegaría a los treinta y seguiría siendo el mismo virgen aislado de la sociedad que necesita de policías para que lo vigilen. Una persona con ese tipo de problemas no podía siquiera intentar tener una pareja y era imposible el despertar con alguien a su lado de la manera que lo había hecho.

Alguien como Víctor estaba muy fuera de su alcance. Podía apostar que era bastante maduro y experimentado, es decir, era de los hombres más apuestos que había visto en su vida o el más apuesto probablemente. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz e incluso su personalidad eran perfectos, e incluso estaba titulado, él ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria.

Era un enfermo mental y reprimido que ni siquiera sabía atenderse a sí mismo, sin contar que le tenía miedo de abrirse a muchas personas. Solo un hombre inmaduro con tendencia a subir de peso que no se sabía vestir adecuadamente por miedo a que la gente le prestara atención.

Era tan idiota por interesarse en alguien como Víctor.

Frustrado a más no poder por lo que había pasado un día antes, solo se aferraba a la almohada con todas sus fuerzas mientras retorcía y pataleaba como un niño pequeño ¿Cómo es que había terminado así? Hace un año no le importaba el no tener pareja y seguir solo ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era estúpido intentar algo.

Aun así tenía que ir a cita con su psicólogo para demostrarle lo raro que era.

Ah, maldición.

Tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, Yuri termino acostado boca abajo, inhalando tanto aire como pudo y soltándolo de golpe. Necesitaba dormir un poco para que se le enfriara la cabeza, ignorar los problemas, solo descansar... descansar profundamente.

Antes de volver a abrir los ojos nuevamente y hacer un par de estiramientos, voltear hacia el gran espejo en su cuarto y comenzar a apreciar su rostro. Sonriendo ladinamente mientras se comenzaba a quitar la ropa de manera seductora, tratando de apreciarse a sí mismo mientras deslizaba sus pantalones hacia abajo.

« ¿De qué te preocupas si eres un bombón?» Pensó entre si antes de retirarse la enorme playera y dejarse totalmente expuesto, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba atento sus piernas. Gordas y bonitas piernas...

Sin poder evitarlo, fue en búsqueda de un segundo espejo pequeño, para posar nuevamente de espaldas hacia el espejo grande y ver el reflejo de su retaguardia con el espejo de menor tamaño. Inclinándose un poco para abrir sus piernas de manera más erótica y sujetar uno de sus glúteos para apreciar su entrada.

«Definitivamente este es terreno digno de un sexy dios ruso» Volvió a sonreírse antes de sentir el golpe de calor.

Si bien recordaba, no había alcanzado a disfrutar tocándose antes de ser interrumpido y terminar desmayándose. Así que termino soltando el espejo y dirigiéndose a su cama, buscando debajo de esta una pequeña cajita especial de donde saco uno de sus juguetes.

Para empezar, escogió uno pequeño para empezar y saco también una loción, llenándose primero de esa sustancia cremosa antes de introducir de golpe el pequeño juguete en su interior y empezar a retorcerse. Metiendo y sacando una y otra vez el consolador hasta que decidió cambiarlo por uno de mayor tamaño. Riendo de manera burlona al voltear a su espejo.

«Me sentiría mejor si lo hiciera con el » Dio un pequeño bufido antes de ver la hora.

Tenía algo de tiempo antes de la cita con el psicólogo, no era una mala idea prepararse para que este lo recibiera, si vestía de manera atrevida podía conseguir que el ruso le diera una buena tunda bien merecida.

Ah, pero claro, si sería el señor Yuri Nikiforov tampoco podía permitir que cualquiera viera su tesoro, no señores. Necesitaba algo que lo cubriera para ir de camino hasta su hombre a darle una sorpresa.

¿Qué debería usar para seducirlo? Tenía ganas de recibir más que un simple abrazo.


	17. §17§

Víctor estaba preparado para recibir a Yuri, luego de haberse lavado la cara y tomado unas pastillas. No sabía quién era más estresante entre Yuri Plisetsky o Lilia, terminaban discutiendo hasta terminar en gritos y continuar su camino de esta manera hasta retirarse. Aun si no quisiera decirlo frente a ella, también necesitaba terapia para controlarse. Gracias a ello habían prolongado el tiempo que el ruso tenia medido entre una consulta y otra.

No fue por Yuri al trabajo y eso le preocupaba, sabía que este era su día libre y al menos ese día el iría al consultorio solo, pero era inquietante que hubiesen pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada y este no hubiese llegado. Pero no quedaba más que esperar, no estaba respondiendo sus llamadas.

De momento solo aprovecho esos minutos para perfumarse una vez más e inspeccionar que se veía presentable. La ropa aún estaba lisa, nada de sudor, la corbata ajustada, zapatos limpios. Bien, todo estaba como debería, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse bálsamo en los labios. Sonriendo frente a un pequeño espejo en el consultorio antes de decidirse a asomarse afuera del edificio. Bien Yuri podía estar nuevamente en las escaleras sin atreverse a entrar.

Pero vaya sorpresa el abrir la puerta y encontrar de inmediato a Yuri recargado a la pared esperando.

—Creí que estarías más preocupado por mí— Sonrió el azabache sorprendiendo de inmediato a Nikiforov mientras un escalofrió lo recorría. — Eres muy malo, tendré que castigarte.

— ¿Eros? — Su piel se erizo de inmediato al ver la inhabitual sonrisa del joven, quien en esta ocasión no portaba lentes. Tenía el cabello hacia atrás, y vestía una larga gabardina negra que lo hacía tener una mala impresión.

No veía pantalones, solo piel blanca y las botas negras en el inferior.

Dios, por lo que más quisiera, pedía que trajese ropa interior. Solo necesitaba eso y no ser atacado el instante, aunque Eros solo entro a paso imponente al consultorio dejándolo estático en la entrada, antes de volver a reaccionar.

—El apodo que decidiste ponerme suena a porno. — Rio el japonés, manteniéndose de pie frente al escritorio de Víctor.

— Cosas de la vida... — Bueno surgió de algo tan indecente como el porno, aunque el porno con penes pequeños no era de su gusto.

Víctor solo suspiro y se sobo las sienes de imaginar cómo se pondría esto, aunque al fin y al cabo era su paciente y debía entenderlo. No acabarían bien, podía apostarlo.

—Creo que no nos presentamos adecuadamente... — Dijo tras tragar hondo y destensar su cuerpo para voltear a ver al extraño que conoció en la biblioteca. Definitivamente no era el aura normal de Yuri y presentía que necesitaba llamar a Phichit en este mismo instante.

— ¿En serio? Yo creo que debería ser muy clara nuestra relación, tu... yo...sometido contra el escritorio...— Yuri se acercó para estirarlo y dirigirlo contra el mueble mencionado. Sin parar de sonreír mientras trataba de aflojarle la corbata — ¿Había dicho cuanta curiosidad tengo de saber cómo se siente tu pene adentro de mí?

—Sería mejor si te sentaras y habláramos tranquilamente.

Pese a estar frente al degenerado de Eros no tenía el miedo que debería, es decir ¿Qué podría hacer contra él? ¿Violarlo? Por favor, era mucho más fuerte como para ser sometido. Además, dijese las barbaridades que dijese pues... ¿Sabe cómo hablan en los burdeles? Era un adulto de casi veintiocho años muy experimentado.

Lo único que no quería es que le fuese a romper un cristal o atentara contra sus libros y muebles. Eros podía distinguir a simple vista que no estaba siendo nada intimidante o provocador, y eso era molesto, aunque ya lo tenía previsto.

—Me sentare cuando me quites la ropa. — Frunció el ceño molesto, sujetando al ruso de la barbilla sintiendo la pesada mirada del psicólogo.

—Creo que no eres de mi tipo, no te esfuerces.

— ¿Y quién pregunto si soy de tu tipo? Dije que me quites la ropa. — Le gruño

— ¿Y si no lo hago que pasara? — Pregunto retándolo.

—Te harás responsable de la mierda del otro Yuri. — Sonrió

— ¿Ha?

Eros comenzó a quitarse la gabardina lentamente, haciendo que la piel de Víctor vibrara al ver descubierta su piel de la parte superior, no traía siquiera camisa. Era solo su piel erizada por el frio del clima con una pequeña llave sujeta como collar que llegaba hasta su pecho, donde resaltaban los pequeños botones duros y rosados del azabache. Quien solo sonreía al terminar de exhibirse.

No, no estaba desnudo ni portaba lencería femenina.

E igual Víctor termino medianamente shockeado por los cortos shorts de Yuri.

Eran de color oscuro, rasgados y perforados por donde quiera que los observara. Más los pequeños agujeros no eran lo que lo sorprendía, sino que las perforaciones estaban hechas para atravesarle una cadena por cada uno, conectada hacia adentro y hacia afuera, terminando unidas a una cadena más grande que usaba como cinturón y que posteriormente estaba unida a un candado.

— ¿Y esto te sirve para...?— Pregunto sin entender la función de esto, aunque le quedaba claro que si sería muy incómodo sentarse con eso.

—No le tomes importancia y solo quítalo. —Ordeno. —Tú decides si es por las buenas o por las malas. — Eros se retiró el collar y lo extendió para el psicólogo lo tomara.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que es tu juego mental para que lo haga? — Bofo cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Entonces no es por las buenas? — Muy quitado de la pena se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió para posteriormente arrojar aquella llavecita a lo lejos. Perdiéndola de vista entre la lluvia y automóviles en movimiento.

—Dime que no era la llave para quitarte eso. — Sudo en frio.

— ¿Y si digo que sí? — Yuri se soltó a carcajadas mientras giraba lentamente mostrando cada una de las cadenitas que ataban aquellos shorts por doquier.

—Tienes que estar jodiendo. — No pudo evitar acercarse apresurado mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo comenzaba a examinar, las cadenitas estaban cruzando de extremo a extremo, intermediadas entre la tela, por dentro y por fuera.

Realmente tenía que ser una broma, si no quitaba el candado no encontraba la manera de retirarle las ataduras. No es que Eros se estuviese torturando a sí mismo, salvo que debían sentirse heladas las cadenas, porque en realidad podían sentirse flojas. Solo no encontraba la lógica de como Yuri se quitaría eso si no era retirando el candado cuya llave acababa de tirar.

— ¿Piensas dejar a Yuri atado? ¿Qué se supone que hará si tiene ganas de ir a...

—Te dije que tú te hacías responsable de la mierda. — Saco la lengua haciendo berrinche.

— ¡¿Acaso no pudiste hacer algo menos raro como venir en Babydoll?!

— Hay otra manera muy simple de quitarme esto. — Le sonrió coqueto. — Las cadenas son difíciles de romper y el candado aún más, pero traje tijeras para la tela.

—Jodete.

—Lo hago seguido.

¿Alguien podía recordarle por que tenía que aguantar a este tipo?


	18. §18§

Tenia que rendirse ante la loca de Eros.

Después de estresarse unos minutos, caminar en círculos y buscar unas pinzas por todos los rincones del consultorio, termino tomando las tijeras. Suspirando agobiado y accediendo a la petición de la personalidad libertina de Yuri.

Tenía que encontrar por dónde empezar, por donde quiera que cortara los shorts las cadenas no resbalarían fácilmente. Pero debía haber un método ¿No es así? Romper todo el puto short de ser necesario. Por otro lado Eros accedió con facilidad a colocarse en una posición adecuada, recargándose contra el escritorio mientras levantaba el trasero.

Ese hijo de perra lo tenía cabreado.

Debería sentirse alegre de saber que él no se lo cogía porque de hacerlo lo haría molesto y no pararía aunque lo dejara gimoteando de dolor y le destrozara el culo. Claro, no podía hacerlo porque podía perder su licencia y Yuri no tenía la culpa de desbordar su frustración en forma de una desquiciante puta.

Y creer que llego a pensar que era más cuerdo que el Yuri normal.

Ni al caso, ahora estaba sentado en su asiento mientras veía detenidamente como romperle el short, apostaba su sueldo de un año a que no traía ropa interior. Cosa que comprobó al dar el primer tijerazo, aunque lo hizo de manera lenta, provocando que la piel del azabache se erizara al sentir el metal de las tijeras rozándole.

«De cualquier manera, es una buena técnica para obligarme a verle el trasero» Víctor trato de tranquilizarse para no terminar lastimando a Yuri con las tijeras, mientras su atención comenzó a ser llamada por aquel trasero al paso de los segundos. «Romperle la ropa, que buen fetiche»

Sin mencionar nada, continuo a paso más lento sin disimular que realmente ir ganando campo de visión le estaba atrayendo, descubriendo lentamente la blanca piel entumida a su disposición.

Admiraba totalmente el trasero de Yuri, blanco y aparentemente suave trasero. Pese a finalmente encontrar la ruta que lograría soltar un par de cadenitas, comenzó a desviarse para prolongar los cortes, tratando de cortar la tela de la entrepierna y posteriormente comenzando con la línea divisora del short.

Descubriendo así, el centro de ese bonito trasero y provocando que su corazón se acelerara al ver un plastiquito azul sobresaliendo de en medio.

«Eres un demente» Sonrió al reconocer que clase de objeto era « ¿Cómo es que puede caminar con esa cosa adentro?»

Escucho la risilla de Yuri al sentir como las manos de Víctor le sujetaron el par de glúteos para abrirle el paso al ocupado ano.

—Sorpresa— Susurro quedito mientras trataba de voltear a verle la cara, mientras comenzaba a abrir un poco más las piernas en la espera de que el ruso lo tocara intentando retirar el pequeño juguetito.

Por su parte, Víctor se mantenía enmudecido sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba. Sin embargo, ignoro el objeto y se entretuvo cortando por otras partes del short. Corto lo necesario para que Yuri no tuviera un "accidente" pero si ya había empezado con ese trabajo, desgarraría la ropa completa. Dejando poco a poco que la cadena atravesada en la tela fuera fácil de resbalar.

Cuando no hubo más que cortar, empezó a deslizar la cadena atorada y a cortar más fácilmente el contorno superior dejando solo el anillo del cinturón.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías? Al menos eso ayudara a ponerte algo más decente para llevarte con alguien que rompa totalmente la cadena o el candado.

Yuri solo bufo, extendió la mano hasta la gabardina, buscando algo en uno de los bolsillos y posteriormente saco una copia de la llave.

—Bingo. — Giro su cuerpo para ponerse boca arriba y retirar el candado. Mientras Víctor sintió su pecho arder al instante por la molestia. Observando como Yuri más tranquilamente deslizaba la ropa rota y se acomodaba nuevamente sentado en el escritorio.

Luego de sonreír victorioso dejo su cuerpo caer hacia atrás y extendió las piernas.

—Te falta algo, amor. — Se acomodó paciente mientras Víctor se dio un zape a la cabeza.

—Sin comentarios.

Dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió a sujetarle una de las piernas, para luego tomarse el descaro de acariciar el contorno rosado de la entrada de Yuri con las yemas de sus dedos y posteriormente sacar de manera lenta el objeto de color azul que tenía dentro. Provocando que Yuri se retorciera mientras soltaba un leve quejido.

Nikiforov observo la entrada dilatada del muchacho asumiendo que se había preparado muy bien para tener sexo. Sin embargo solo lo volteo bruscamente boca abajo otra vez y le dio un fuerte azote con la mano, sacándole un respingo desprevenido al japonés.

— ¡Oye! ¡Así no! — Quiso quejarse cuando volvió a sentir otra fuerte nalgada que le dejo marcados los glúteos.

—Exacto, así no. — Le gruño Víctor molesto.

Poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar hacia la entrada del consultorio.

—Lo siento Eros. No me gustan los de pene pequeño, así que si me disculpas saldré unos minutos mientras hablo para que vengan por ti. Aprovecha y cúbrete con la gabardina.

Dijo de manera agria mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía. Por primera vez en su vida Víctor se sentía caliente y emputado. No le gustaba que hubiesen jugado con el de esa manera si tenía una maldita copia de la llave, y mucho menos que se atreviese a ofrecer la virginidad de Yuri de esa manera.

Medio virginidad, no sabía que tan válida era si ya incluso había aprendido a caminar con cosas adentro.

No sabía que era más molesto entre la actitud burlona con la que se referían a él, o haberse calentado cuando seguía en pie lo de no copular.


	19. §19§

Estaba totalmente desesperado. Su mañana había sido demasiado tranquila como para acabar arruinada por el azabache retorcido que quería jugar con él. No es que no supiera sus intenciones, pero no creyó que accedería tan fácil. Yuri era muy atractivo pero no era su tipo de persona, ninguno de los dos Yuri. Así es como debería ser siempre.

El Yuri normal era demasiado reservado para su gusto, no podía salir con alguien que quisiera huir cada cinco minutos. Eros por su parte era muy zorra y descuidado, terminaría lastimándose uno de estos días si seguía con esos juguetitos. Si encontrara un punto neutro entre ambos sería más agradable, se supone que trataría de encontrarlo logrando que Yuri se enamore de alguien, pero ¿Quién se enamoraría de él? No era un buen partido.

A menos que lo cediera a un degenerado que se aproveche de Eros.

Yuri era un desastre, pero un desastre del que estaba a cargo. Necesitaba atacar el problema directamente si quería solucionarlo, la terapia regular no sería para nada útil. Si no podía ensenarle a Eros a comportarse, al menos intentaría con el Yuri normal.

De cualquier manera lo único que debía importarle ahora es que había terminado bebiendo alcohol en un bar. Al menos por hoy mandaría al carajo la abstinencia. Que mejor que liberar su estrés con algo de cacería ¿Quién sería el afortunado del día?

Volteara a donde volteara en su mayoría eran japoneses. Esos benditos y automatizados hombres de nepe pequeño... Bueno, una mujer no le mataría el hambre esta noche. Igual y era bisexual, si las mujeres no tienen pene le evitaría el estar comparando por nacionalidades.

Como si se tratase de un ritual de cortejo se acomodó el fleco y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, tomo uno de las tarjetones del menú con la mano derecha y comenzó a usarlo como abanico, demostrando así que tenía calor. Posteriormente tomo la copa de vino con la mano izquierda para darle un fuerte trago.

Dejo que su mirada se perdiera en el cristal, para lo que llevaba bebiendo ya estaba muy ebrio. La noche sería muy larga... Solo esperaba coger antes de que el alcohol le cambiara el ánimo cada cinco minutos, aunque empezaba a sentir la diferencia. Estrés, lujuria, gracia, todo estaba empezando a mezclarse.

Sonrió vagamente pensando en las cosas que pudo haberle hecho al japonés. Ay Eros... si supiera que las últimas veces que se acostó con vírgenes los hizo llorar y le gusto... Por más bizarro que fuera, la expresión llorosa le pareció un encanto... Y necesitaba un trago más.

Ordeno una copa de nada para acabar de perder la conciencia e ignorar todo su entorno. Esas malditas revolturas de bebidas le caían muy pesadas al día siguiente pero eran excelentes para no saber siquiera que paso. Después de beber la primera, empezó a sentirse más acalorado de lo que ya estaba. Viendo como su salvación la respiración que se sintió sobre su cuello y le indicaba que tenía a alguien atrás.

Volteando de inmediato y topándose como unos llamativos ojos verdes que reconoció al instante ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ni siquiera se acordaba pero era el tipo casado.

—Hola Víctor, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí — Le sonrió coqueto, sin respetar su espacio personal.

—Tu... ¿Quién eras?

—Que malo, como puedes olvidarme tan fácilmente. Yo te reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

—Lo siento...— Estaba empezando a marearse.

—Creo que un ángel tan hermoso como tú no necesita disculparse — Le susurró al oído mientras coloco una mano en su cintura.

— ¿Traes condones? — Pregunto descarado mientras comenzaba a parpadear. Esas malditas copas de nada eran rápido.

—Vaya que tienes prisa— Le mordió el oído. — Creo que puedo conseguir en un buen motel...

Sin esperar un segundo más, Víctor se abalanzo sobre el sujeto. Besándolo al instante apasionadamente sin siquiera importarle estar en público, ya estaba en el límite sin haber cogido en buen tiempo y si se había rendido, mas valía hacerlo de inmediato. Aquel hombre burlón solo trato de separarse unos momentos, sacando de inmediato su tarjeta de crédito y hacerle señas al hombre que atendía a Víctor.

— ¿Ni siquiera me dejaras tomar un trago? — El ruso no respondió, solo le dio espacio para que le devolvieran la tarjeta de crédito antes de estirarlo y sacarlo del bar.

Esa noche cogería como no había cogido en semanas.


	20. §20§

El cuerpo de Víctor se sentía pesado, y sin embargo era bastante cómodo. No tenía una sola prenda encima, salvo una delgada sábana blanca, después de no reconocer la habitación supuso que estaba en un motel. No es como si fuera la primera vez que pasara.

No quería levantarse, así que solo extendió sus brazos. La cama era muy pequeña para su gusto, al menos la habitación estaba vacía, aunque posteriormente escucho unos ruidos tras la puerta que lo perturbaron. No quería saber con quién se acostó otra vez.

Si le veía el lado positivo, al menos había tardado más de lo habitual en coger, si lo hacía al menos una vez al mes no sería exagerado. Tomar pastillas para retener su mente había ayudado, así como las consultas al Trap que lo molesto recientemente.

—Buenos días, Víctor— Escucho la voz del hombre que entraba a la habitación con el desayuno en una charola.

—Tu...— Por un carajo, se había metido otra vez con el casado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo? —Pregunto quitado de la pena.

—Lo siento, esto es un error. Tengo que irme. — Se levantó apresurado buscando su ropa.

— ¿Un error? ¿Te parece que lo nuestro es un error? Para mi es el destino. — El extraño dejo la charola en el buró.

—No sé a qué te refieres. — Víctor retrocedió.

—Desde aquella noche no he dejado de pensar en ti, y justo ayer salí con la esperanza de encontrarte y resultaste estar ahí. — El hombre trato de usar tono seductor en Víctor, sin embargo el ruso estaba evasivo. —Yo... Quiero algo más contigo.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eres casado! — Exclamo Nikiforov molesto, mientras trataba de ponerse velozmente la ropa.

—Eso no te importo anoche — Rio. — Además una relación inmoral es bastante atractiva.

—Vete al carajo. — Termino de medio abrocharse la camisa antes de salir de la habitación, mirando la expresión ardida de aquel hombre.

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo y me dices que me vaya al carajo? — Trato de detenerlo, sujetándolo del hombro.

—Estaba ebrio, en mi sano juicio lo habría hecho con cualquiera menos contigo. — Víctor lo empujo antes de salir de ahí, donde por suerte en el pasillo había una mujer de limpieza. El hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes se contuvo unos momentos, sin embargo al ver a Víctor cada vez más lejos no pudo evitar gritarle.

— ¡Volverás a mi cama Víctor Nikiforov!

El ruso no dijo nada, solo se retiró molesto del lugar, esculcando en sus bolsillos para revisar que sus pertenencias estuvieran aun con él. Su cartera estaba ahí, y su teléfono celular, así que no habría problemas. Tenía dinero así que hizo señal a un taxi que lo llevara rápidamente al bar, debió dejar su automóvil ahí.

Al no verse perseguido, dio un enorme suspiro y se dispuso a revisar las notificaciones de su móvil. Una pequeña lucecita verde le indicaba que tenía mensajes sin leer, eran mensajes de Yuri... Para variar.

 _"¿Si me llamaste pene pequeño es porque tú lo tienes muy grande? Quiero saborearlo, la gente dice que soy buen chupa vergas. Permíteme hacerte un trabajito para darles la razón :') Voy en serio, ya es momento de que Yuri Katsuki cambie su situación sentimental en Facebook a "En una relación". Te amo bebe"_

—Ay, Eros...— Suspiro Víctor leyendo el mensaje. —Sabía que querías conmigo.

¿Por qué solo le atraía a la gente problemática? Después de dar un suspiro, continuo revisando lo que le enviaron, tenía varios archivos adjuntos que no pudo ver por la resolución hasta ampliar la imagen. Sacando una carcajada al ver el primer fotografía.

Una foto de su pene con un moñito rojo.

 _"Es pequeño ¿Pero acaso no es bonito? Yo sé que te va a gustar, dame una oportunidad pliz"_

 _"Víctorrrrr responde ¿Sigues molesto? Yo solo quería un poco de amor"_

 _"Oh vamos, dicen que es buena la diferencia de tamaños en una pareja, tu grandote y yo chiquito"_

 _"No te hagas del rogar :'( "_

 _"Víctor, me gustas ¿Qué tengo que hacer para gustarte también?"_

Después de eso, continuaban más fotografías borrosas que no distinguía que eran, con algunas letras mezcladas sin sentido, hasta que finalmente hubo una nueva imagen clara. Una fotografía mal tomada de sí mismo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que de sus ojos brotaban un par de lágrimas, sosteniendo con la mano izquierda un cuadernillo en el que tenía escrito en letras grandes "Lo siento".

...

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok hasta aquí dejo por hoy :') luego subiré algunos otros 10 capítulos.


	21. §21§

—Víctor ¿Podrías hablar con Yuri? — Escucho a Phichit tras el teléfono marcándole desde en la mañana. —No creo que le haya sentado muy bien lo que paso.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — Pregunto Nikiforov extrañado de que el moreno le marcara fuera del horario en el que él tendría que atenderlo.

—Sé que estabas en tu derecho de llamarme en la noche para reportarme al otro Yuri, pero creo que no se lo tomo muy bien. Me llamo para avisarme que no saldría esta mañana...

—Entiendo, iré a su casa para hablar con él. — Respondió amablemente.

—Te lo encargo. — Suspiro Phichit. — Es la primera vez que veo al otro Yuri deprimido, aunque por su tono de voz debió ser el Yuri normal quien me hablo.

—No te preocupes, intentare calmarlo. Veras que todo estará bien...

—Gracias Víctor.

—Gracias a ti por avisar.

Tras colgar la llamada, Víctor volvió a tirarse en la cama. La jaqueca no lo había dejado tranquilo en lo que iba del día y mucho menos recordar que hizo sentir mal a su paciente ¿Qué podía hacer? Podía intentar tratar a Yuri, pero Eros era más complicado.

Además, tenía claro que el mejor método para que Yuri eliminara su trastorno sería conviviendo con más personas y encontrando una pareja. Sin embargo podía apostar a que por más que le recomendara que hacer, no le haría caso. Las pastillas para depresión y ansiedad que había recomendado estaban lejos de ser la solución.

Si tuviese que elegir un solo punto en que enfocarse seria en conseguirle una relación de noviazgo. Con una pareja sería más fácil que sintiera afecto y motivación pero también es complicado conseguirle una, no cualquiera estaba dispuesto a salir con un fragmentado, son mentalmente inestables y pueden llegar a ser peligrosos.

Realmente se necesitaban bolas para salir con Yuri.

O más bien paciencia, porque lo más probable es que Yuri estuviese en constante rechazo, para quien se necesitaba tener bolas era para Eros, con Eros podía apostar que terminarían haciendo un escándalo en público.

Era una lástima, Yuri era una persona muy atractiva si dejaba a un lado lo problemático.

Realmente quería ayudarlo, pero no podía hacer algo fuera de su ética profesional, era frustrante. Quería ayudarlo pero solo restaba ser paciente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Yuri siendo tratado por profesionales? Si Eros surgió a los diecisiete años significa que debía tener... siete años con el mismo problema.

Siete años en los que nadie había podido darle una solución.

Lo preocupante era saber que el problema no era de nacimiento sino que antes de que Yuri cumpliera esa edad, era una persona totalmente normal ¿Por qué Yuri termino dividiendo su pensamiento a polos opuestos? Ninguna de sus variables de pensamiento era correcta. Además ¿Son solo dos Yuri? Un fragmentado puede tener aún más, tomando en cuenta que el más estable no es consciente de que hace o como aparece otro, existe la posibilidad de que haya uno más sin que se haya dado cuenta.

Necesitaba que Yuri fuese más sincero. Si seguía igual de evasivo no llegaría a ningún lado, como probablemente paso con los anteriores ocho psicólogos que tuvo.

Tenía la impresión de que, para lograr ganarse la confianza de ambos debía ceder ante sus caprichos. Apoyar el aislamiento de Yuri y juguetear con Eros. Pero no podía con Eros... Mientras fuera su paciente, estaba totalmente prohibido...

Maldición.


	22. §22§

El departamento de Yuri era tal y cual esperaba, se encontraba en una zona no muy lujosa y con pocos inquilinos alrededor. Siguiendo las indicaciones, Víctor se acercó hasta el departamento con el número indicado en la información de Yuri. Toco la puerta un par de veces pero no había respuesta o ruido alguno.

Sin esperar que el muchacho cooperara, giro la perilla de la puerta, percatándose de que no tenía seguro. No espero más y la abrió lentamente para tratar de no hacer ruido, las luces estaban apagadas, así que trato de dirigirse de manera silenciosa en búsqueda del muchacho. Notando al fin un bulto cubierto por sabanas en la cama.

— ¿Yuri...?— Dijo en tono bajo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

No hubo respuesta alguna, seguía en la misma posición fetal. El nerviosismo se apodero de Víctor al escuchar un leve gimoteo, sabía que estaba despierto, así que lo descubrió lentamente topándose con el rostro sollozante del muchacho entumecido. Seguía totalmente desnudo, flexionando las rodillas para abrazarlas, mientras trataba de cubrirse el rostro.

—Por Dios...— Víctor trato de extenderlo, para verle el rostro. Le retiro los brazos lentamente, mientras el azabache no opuso resistencia, luego le extendió las piernas, enderezándolas poco a poco, distinguiendo aun el pequeño moño que seguía atado en su miembro.—Te lastimaras si sigues con esto.

Le desato el pequeño listón, sonriendo amargamente al notar como su piel se erizo al sentir sus manos rosando el miembro, sin dejar de temblar como si hubiera salido desnudo en medio de una tormenta.

Para calmarlo trato de llevarlo hasta sus brazos y acurrucarlo en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello suavemente para posteriormente limpiarle las lágrimas. No sabía que decir y entendía que dijera lo que dijera, no le responderían nada. Todo su cuerpo expresaba miedo, desde la rigidez de sus brazos y piernas hasta la respiración agitada que tenía.

Sin poder decir nada más, movió unos de los cabellos de su frente para depositarle un beso, cuando repentinamente el muchacho le dirigió sus ojos llorosos para darle el frente.

—Víctor... ¿L...leíste los mensajes? — Pregunto a duras penas.

—No tienes que tomarle importancia a eso, solo tranquilízate ¿Quieres? Todo estará bien.

—No creas... no creas lo que ahí dice...— Nuevamente comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas. —Yo no...No soy eso...

—Cálmate, no te tomes a pecho los juegos de Eros.

—Yo... Yo no soy un chupa vergas... Yo no hago esas cosas... es asqueroso. — Soltó antes de volver a encogerse, flexionando nuevamente sus piernas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—Te creo Yuri, solo date un momento y respira profundo, veras que te sentirás mejor. — Volvió a intentar acariciarle al cabello, pero su mano fue detenida al instante.

—Por favor... aléjate de mí...— Dijo Yuri con en tono quebradizo. — Gracias por tu trabajo...

— ¿De que estas hablando? — No entendía.

—Lo siento... no necesitare más de tus servicios. — Se separó volviendo a su posición en la cama de manera lenta, cubriéndose nuevamente con las sabanas, mientras sus alaridos se hicieron más sonoros.

—Yuri... No puedes estar hablando en serio...— Respondió asustado, tratando de tocar nuevamente a Yuri, hasta reaccionar y darse cuenta de que fue el quien lo había lastimado.

—No puedo estar cerca de ti. — dijo en tono bajo —Vete.


	23. §23§

—Ah...Yuri...— Suspiraba Víctor por enésima vez mientras miraba al techo de la habitación.

— ¿Tu exnovia? — Pregunto la mujer al lado, recostada en la misma cama.

—No... Alguien más. — Volvió a suspirar.

—Entonces dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no pienses en esa persona y te enfoques en mí? —Volvió a preguntar mientras se posicionaba sobre él, exhibiendo su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

—Ve a una biblioteca en minifalda y mastúrbate en público con un gran consolador.

—Haha no seas bromista, no me agrada que un hombre tan apuesto como tu este en mi cama nombrando a otra persona después de acostarse conmigo. — Le sonrió.

—No me tomes importancia, soy solo pasajero. — Trato de removerla, obligándola a recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

— ¿Y porque solo pasajero? Eres muy atractivo ¿No te interesa ser algo más? Hombres como tú no me encuentro todos los días.

—Lo siento, pero no me van las relaciones a largo plazo.

— ¿Y si fuera Yuri? —Volvió a voltear hacia él.

—Si fueras Yuri, yo... No sabría que es correcto, es bastante complicado.

— ¿Entonces no querías salir con él? Tienes cara de que te rechazo.

—Lo hizo, pero nosotros no funcionaríamos como pareja. Yo tengo problemas para evitar coger y él es bastante tímido y asustadizo. — Rio. — Seriamos un desastre como pareja.

—Uy, así que era un varón. —Bufo la mujer. — No sabía que tenías esos gustos.

—Soy versátil. — Sonrió. — Y mi relación con Yuri no era de ese tipo.

— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto muy desganada.

—Era mi paciente, y me dejo porque no supe ayudarlo...

— ¿Eres doctor? Supongo que eso debió doler.

—Dolió más de lo que imaginas, es la segunda vez que no puedo ayudar a alguien en especial...

— ¿Y la primera?

—A mí mismo. — Soltó una leve carcajada antes de tomar la almohada y cubrirse el rostro.

Estaba frustrado, con un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar. Había fallado en algo importante.

Hacia dos semanas que termino su relación con Yuri y dos semanas en que su cuerpo no se contenía. Lo intentaba, pero con la depresión a flor de piel, terminaba en un bar buscando desconocidos al menos tres veces a la semana. Mientras que recordar a Yuri llorando lo desgarraba enormemente, preguntándose una y otra vez que es lo que debo haber hecho.

El no cooperaba, seguía sumido en la misma negación queriendo guardar silencio. Estaba asustado, no podía olvidar las expresiones de Yuri, recargado hasta la esquina del gran sofá, encorvado sin quererlo mirar de frente. Como si le tuviera miedo...

La cara de alivio que duraba solo unos segundos una vez que lo abrazaba, antes de comenzar a temblar nuevamente y terminar repeliéndolo, queriendo volver a tomar distancia para regresar a su rincón.

Era injusto, muy injusto, le había pedido que se alejara de él diciendo que no podían estar cerca, cuando realmente nunca se sintió estar cerca. Fue lindo el momento en que se había desmayado, y solo inconsciente consiguió romper la barrera de espacio personal que siempre le imponía.

— ¿Y por qué no intentas otra vez? — Pregunto aquella mujer interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. — Si no pudiste a la primera, toma un tiempo para que pienses como ayudarlo y vuelve a él cuándo estés listo.

—Yo... No sé por dónde empezar...

—Por el principio ¿No es obvio? — Rio burlándose.

— ¿El principio? — ¿Cuál era el principio?

El principio de Eros, se supone que Yuri tuvo su primer arresto a los diecisiete años cuando este apareció ¿Por qué fue que paso eso? Si Yuri nunca quiso contar nada de ese tema, Víctor tendría que buscar la respuesta por cuenta propia. Aunque sabía que Eros aparecía cuando estaba enojado, estresado o se sentía incapaz de defenderse.


	24. §24§

Yuri no había colocado números o direcciones de familiares en su expediente, la única referencia de ellos que tenía era que trabajaban en un negocio propio llamado Yutopía.

Joder ¿Por qué no había notado esto antes? El muchacho no brindo siquiera buena información general y apenas se daba cuenta. No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, estar revisando la información de Yuri ahora que ya no era su paciente debería considerarse incorrecto por una parte.

Por la otra, no es ilegal tratar de localizar a una persona ¿No es así?

Si Japón no es un país muy grande, no debería tener tanto problema, así que con un poco de optimismo y queriendo acelerar el proceso empezó a googlear negocios con ese nombre con la esperanza de encontrarlo rápidamente. Por suerte Japón era un país muy avanzado tecnológicamente hablando y los negocios solían estar registrados o en una página de internet.

Luego de un rato navegando, encontró uno que aparentemente era el que estaba buscando: Un establecimiento en Hasetsu de aguas termales a nombre de Toshiya Katsuki. No había muchos locales registrados bajo el mismo apellido de Yuri y que coincidieran con el nombre Yutopía que se le había dado en la información personal.

Vaya, se sentía todo un detective solo por saber usar google.

Sin esperar un segundo más, hizo una llamada al establecimiento para comprobar que era el correcto antes de realizar un viaje. Aunque de cualquier manera no le caería nada mal un descanso en aguas termales para desestresarse.

—Buenos días, Yutopía a su servicio. — Escucho una voz femenina a través del teléfono.

—Disculpe ¿Se encuentra el señor Katsuki? — Pregunto inseguro, arrepintiéndose de marcar sin haber planeado que decir.

—Por el momento no está disponible, pero puedo atenderlo. — Le respondieron con un tono extrañado.

—Lo siento, necesitaba hablar con Katsuki de un asunto importante.

—Katsuki Mari a su servicio, estoy a cargo del negocio por este día. Seguramente poder atenderlo o informar a mi padre de lo que quiera hablar. — ¿Mari? No sonaba como un adulto mayor, y no había escuchado de ella por parte de Yuri.

—Bueno... ¿De casualidad tienen parentesco directo con Yuri Katsuki? — Pregunto para comprobar que no se equivocaba de familia.

— ¡¿Yuri?! ¿Paso algo con mi hermano otra vez? ¿Puede darme la dirección de donde se encuentra? ¿Tiene que pagar una multa? ¿Cuánto es? — Definitivamente hablaban del mismo Yuri.

—Lo siento, Yuri no está en problemas por el momento. — Trato de reír. — Solo estoy interesado en su caso.

—Aún tiene arranques con la otra personalidad ¿Cierto? — Pregunto agobiada.

—Así es... — Escuchaba atento al tono de voz de la persona tras el teléfono, a juzgar por ello parecía estar enterada desde hace tiempo.

—Me preocupa que después de tantos años aun no pueda con ello. — Suspiro. — Pero por el momento se encuentra bien ¿No es así? Sera un alivio para nuestra madre.

—Parece que no tienen mucha comunicación.

—No, Yuri no quiere hablar con nosotros desde que escapo de casa. No lo he visto desde el segundo arresto que tuvo y pague multa, ni siquiera ese día quiso verme la cara y volvió a escapar en cuanto me descuide. — Confeso. — No estoy segura de que tenga ánimos de vernos...

—Entonces la segunda personalidad si surgió cuando era joven... — Pensó en voz alta.

—Disculpe ¿Usted quién es? — Pregunto Mari de forma tardía.

—Víctor Nikiforov, Psicólogo.

—Gracias al cielo está en tratamiento. — Suspiro más aliviada. —Mama temía mucho por la estabilidad de Yuri, aunque confiamos que mientras el otro no aparezca todo estaría bien.

—De momento estoy tratando de averiguar la razón por la que tiene este problema. Me gustaría saber si pudieran ayudarme con alguna información.

— ¿Eh? ¿No se lo dijo? — Pregunto confundida. — Yuri sabe perfectamente de eso.

— ¿En serio? Por desgracia nunca quiso cooperar conmigo, por eso tuve que buscar por mi cuenta. — Esto si era exasperante ¿Por qué carajos Yuri sabia eso y no se lo había contado? Continuar hablando con su hermana le estaba provocando ansiedad.

—Entiendo, de cualquier manera si es por ayudar a mi hermano puede contar conmigo. — Suspiro aquella mujer mientras trataba de pensar claramente que decir.

—Creo que es un tema delicado que me gustaría tratar en persona, sin embargo no me encuentro en su localidad ¿Hay alguna manera de que me envié información sobre el tema? — Víctor se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación en la espera de una respuesta positiva.

—De acuerdo, buscare en la vieja habitación de Yuri cualquier cosa que le sea de ayuda y supongo que mis padres deben tener notificaciones de los antecedentes escolares de Yuri.

—Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podría resumirme algo de lo ocurrido? — El vértigo no pasaría si no tenía al menos una idea.

—Bueno, los chicos a veces son pesados... y Yuri no fue bien recibido.

— ¿Tuvo problemas en la escuela?

—Algo así...—Dudo de lo que iba a decir. — Conozco a mi hermano, y creo que si aún tiene el problema sigue negándolo... A Yuri nunca le gustaron las niñas.

Sabía que en el fondo Yuri era homosexual. Por más que lo negara, era un chico de closet. Dios santo, quería abofetearlo por ponerse tan mal por algo tan simple.

—Entiendo, Yuri no está conforme con su sexualidad.

—Algo así... Aunque no era así al principio, en casa reconocimos sus actitudes muy temprano, no teníamos problemas en ello si se sentía bien consigo mismo, así que habíamos hecho caso omiso.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Bueno... Por lo general Japón es un país bastante homofóbico ¿Sabe? Cuando iba en secundaria Yuri tuvo su primer amor y no fue muy bien recibido.

—Lo rechazaron.

—Más que eso, aquel mocoso lo exhibió y todos en el colegio se enteraron. Muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a alejarse de él como si fuera enfermedad contagiosa. Mi madre lo cambio de inmediato de escuela, pero para entonces Yuri comenzó a volverse más cerrado y ya no le gustaba hablar con las personas.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando eso paso?

—Catorce...

—Entonces Yuri comenzó a acumular su frustración hasta explotar a los diecisiete.

— ¿Acumular? Yuri exploto después de otro incidente. — El tono de Mari comenzaba a volverse amargo. — Esos desgraciados... — Trato de tomar aire. — Yuri volvió a encontrar al chico que le gustaba en preparatoria, justo en su último grado. El maldito de Yuuto lo reconoció de inmediato en el curso cuando se transfirió y empezó a esparcir el rumor de que mi hermano era un "chupa vergas homosexual"

Pero que inmadurez, Víctor gruño internamente mientras se imaginaba lo sucedido. Eso explicaba el comentario de Eros y porque Yuri estaba asustado al respecto.

—La razón por la que nuestra madre no se atreve a buscar a Yuri es porque no encuentra palabras para disculparse... En casa cometimos un error. — Mari trago hondo, mientras tomaba lapsos más tardíos en recuperar la voz. — Le pedimos a Yuri que aguantara hasta la graduación...

—Recibía otro tipo de Bullying ¿Cierto? — Víctor termino recargado contra la pared, mientras cerraba los ojos y se sobaba las sienes.

—No sabíamos...— La voz de Mari dejo de sonar, mientras un gimoteo comenzó a escucharse por el teléfono. — No sabía lo que le hacían a Yuri... Solo llegaba a casa y se encerraba en su habitación a llorar. Confiaba en que sería pasajero así que solo le decía que aguantara. Me siento mal porque le llegue a ver moretones y le creía cuando decía que se había caído. — La voz de aquella mujer se empezaba a debilitar poco a poco. — Ignoraba las notas de burlas que le dejaban en su casillero y yo no...

—Es muy común en este tipo de situaciones. — Resoplo Víctor dejándose caer en el suelo. — Por favor, tomate un momento e inhala y exhala profundamente diez veces consecutivas. — Le indico al notar que estaba presentando dificultades para hablar.

—De acuerdo. — La chica siguió sus indicaciones antes de retomar el teléfono. — Yuri fue expulsado de la preparatoria antes de concluirla, uno de los prefectos encontró a Yuri chupándole el miembro a uno de los otros estudiantes...— Trago hondo. — Era obvio... Era obvio que estaban forzándolo y aun así dijeron que era el culpable... Había tantos malos rumores que prefirieron hacerse a la idea de que por ser homosexual hacia eso con los demás estudiantes. No pudimos hacer nada...

—Eso es un crimen, no importa por donde lo vean Yuri necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos.

—Yuri nunca quiso admitir lo que le hacían, solo se mantenía callado... No quería que más personas supieran de eso...Creímos que entonces era lo correcto... que nadie más se enterara...

— ¿Y el otro Yuri...?

— Fue repentino... Después de días encerrado en su habitación sin querer siquiera querer comer, se fugó de noche... el día de la graduación de sus ex compañeros cuando festejaban en una fiesta... Yuri simplemente apareció a interrumpir violentamente, comenzó a romper los vidrios de la casa donde festejaban... No podría decir que paso exactamente... Una patrulla llego a nuestra casa por la noche a reportar que el había provocado un enorme desastre... No podíamos creerlo, hasta tenerlo de frente. No era el Yuri al que estábamos acostumbrados, el gritaba obscenidades y se reía, no importaba si estaba herido...

— Dios santo...— Sabia de lo que Eros era capaz de hacer.

—Quisiera que mi hermano volviera a ser el de antes... Haremos lo que pida, solo ayúdelo...

—Iré a Hasetsu en cuanto pueda, me gustaría ver la habitación de Yuri, si no les molesta. — Dio un último suspiro. — Quiero saber quién era el de antes... Quien es el muchacho que debo traer de vuelta.

 _Yuri, Yuri, Yuri._

Lo haría caer en cualquier momento... Lo haría caerante él.

Por deshonesto, complicarse tanto y no aceptar que realmente necesitaba ayuda. Todo era molesto, saber que tenia problemas, conocer esos problemas y que no le tuvieran confianza para tratar de arreglarlo.

Lo iba a sanar a la mala, si es el camino que había escogido.


	25. §25§

Las cosas con Yuri parecían haberse "estabilizado". Tras volver a buscarlo a la salida de su trabajo, se percató que nuevamente volvió a lo mismo de usar un exceso de ropa y caminar apresurado por la calle procurando que nadie lo notara. No era normal, pero al menos para Yuri sí.

Al menos era reconfortante que no había terminado en un peor estado después de haberlo asustado la vez anterior, tenía miedo de que se aislara aún más o algo por el estilo. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, el problema es que quisiera hablar con el...

— ¡Yuri! — Lo llamo a distancia para ser reconocido. Sin embargo el chico volteo asustado al instante y no tardo en echarse a correr — ¡¿Yuri?!

Debió suponerlo antes.

Sin esperar un segundo Víctor termino corriendo para alcanzarlo, iniciando una llamativa persecución por la calle. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Con la buena condición física que tenía, no tardo en alcanzarlo y embestirlo de golpe con un abrazo para sujetarlo.

— ¡Víctor! — Grito una vez que fue sujetado, casi tumbándolo al suelo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué huyes de mí? — Pregunto molesto. — Siempre haces lo mismo, quiero ser paciente contigo y sales corriendo.

—Lo siento, pero no deberías volver aquí. — Se agacho nervioso.

— ¡Claro que volveré! ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Yo... Volví con mi anterior psicóloga, Minako, no necesito de tus servicios. — Trato de separarse pero no lo dejaban. —V-Víctor, suéltame...

—No vine a pedir empleo. — Hizo un puchero. — A ti un psicólogo no te sirve de nada, señorito negación.

— ¿P-por qué estas molesto? — Pregunto mientras seguía forcejeando.

—Porque eres un mal paciente. — Víctor le soltó el cuerpo finalmente, pero de inmediato lo tomo de la mano. — Vamos, mi auto está a dos cuadras ¿Tienes cita con Minako verdad? Te llevare a su consultorio.

—P-pero

— ¡Nada de peros! Si te llevo en auto llegaremos más temprano y podre robarte unos minutos antes de tu cita. — Lo termino jalando a la dirección opuesta.

—Lo siento. — Accedió asustado caminando a paso acelerado para que llegaran al auto lo más rápido posible y Víctor le soltara la mano.

— ¿Está muy lejos? — Pregunto Víctor una vez que noto que Yuri estaba cooperando.

—Es a cuatro cuadras. — Respondió en tono bajito, entrando al auto para posteriormente sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—Me alegra que estés accediendo. — Le sonrió.

—Si no lo hago me harás algo peor. — Nuevamente se recargo lo más que pudo al otro extremo, dirigiendo el rostro hacia la ventana en un intento de distanciarse lo más que podía.

—Es bueno que me vayas conociendo. — Suspiro tranquilo. — Como psicólogo, lo correcto es centrarme en tu vida para lograr comprenderte, y que la mía pase a un segundo plano. Así que es reconfortante que al menos reconozcas mi personalidad... Bueno, señálame a donde tengo que dirigirme.

—Se nota mucho que te gusta hacer lo que quieres. — Refunfuño mientras apuntaba hacia la dirección.

—Haha, lamento atacarte de repente. Estoy muy estresado.

—Lo siento... es mi culpa por despedirte ¿Verdad? — Yuri se agacho un poco.

—No, me estreso más por no haber tenido sexo en cuatro días. — Dijo de manera natural, como si no le afectara el comentario.

— ¿Qué? — Las mejillas de Yuri se coloraron en un instante.

—Hablando de que no le cuento mi vida a mis pacientes, soy un sátiro. —A la mierda la moral, quería desahogarse.

— ¿U-un sátiro? — Pregunto para tratar de comprobar lo que escucho.

—Sí, de esos hombres que piensan en penes todo el tiempo... Bueno, vaginas... o las dos cosas ¿Qué más da? Soy bisexual. — Rio, estacionando el automóvil al contar la cuarta cuadra atravesada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente? — Las mejillas de Yuri no paraban de subir de color, sintiéndose aún más intimidado de lo que ya estaba.

—Porque para solucionar un problema, primero tienes que admitir que lo tienes. — Suspiro. — Yuri, soy un enfermo al igual que tú.

—Y-yo no soy de esos...— Yuri trato de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad para salir rápidamente del auto, aunque la mano de Víctor lo detuvo al intentar abrir la puerta.

—Lo sé, es diferente trastorno pero no le quita que sea un problema.

—Si me disculpas, no me parece correcto que me digas esas cosas como doctor que eres.

—No te lo digo como doctor, tú me despediste. — Se encogió de hombros.

—Me incomoda, me incomoda mucho.

—Por cierto, tu hermana me conto lo que te paso en el colegio.

La sangre de Yuri se helo al instante, tratando de huir al momento y asustándose al ver que Víctor le puso seguro a la puerta desde su asiento, sin dejar de sonreírle. El azabache no dijo nada, solo trato de golpear la puerta para salir de ahí, aunque sus manos se estaban debilitando a los segundos, sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

—D-déjame ir...— Susurro entre tartamudeo.

—Me hubiese gustado que lo dijeras por tu cuenta, pero no lo hiciste... Creo que después de todo si estoy molesto por tu culpa también.

La expresión aun alegre de Nikiforov lo aterraba ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar molesto sonreía? ¿Qué clase de psicólogo se había conseguido?

—Por favor, para mi tener un psicólogo solo es requisito legal.

— ¡No es cierto! Tú quieres aprender a controlarte nuevamente.

— ¡Pero no contigo! — Grito finalmente.

— ¡¿Y por qué no?! — Yuri quedo en silencio, tratando de cubrirse el rostro para no ser visto, sin perder el rubor de las mejillas. Unos segundos después comenzó a derramar lágrimas. — Ah... Yuri, lo siento... no llores, no era mi intención gritarte.

—Lo... lo siento... no eres mala persona... solo no me gusta estar cerca de hombres como tu...

Víctor inhalo y exhalo profundamente unos segundos, antes de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad y dirigirse hacia Yuri, encimándose para conseguir acercarlo hacia él y abrazarlo, mientras que nuevamente le japonés trataba de forcejear.

—Yuri... ¿Te parezco atractivo? — Pregunto provocando que este se paralizara.

— ¿Eh...?— No supo que responder, su corazón simplemente comenzó a golpear fuertemente y a debilitarlo, como si todas sus energías se concentraran en nada más que palpitar.

— ¿Es la razón por la que no me quieres cerca? — Víctor le retiro las manos del rostro, para acercarse peligrosamente mientras le sujetaba la barbilla. — No te gusta que este cerca de ti porque te hago dudar de lo que quieres.

El hombre de ojos azules soltó una leve risilla nerviosa, mientras pensaba en cometer una locura. Amaba intimidar personas de esta manera. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a rosar los labios de Yuri con su dedo pulgar, atento a la mirada asustadiza de quien no podía bajar el color de sus mejillas.

—Estas muy cerca...—Trato de agachar la mirada, pero con la mano sujetándolo no podía. Pronto el aroma de Víctor comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, no quería ser visto.

—No creo que sea incorrecto sentirte atraído por alguien. —Soplo su aliento jugando con las reacciones del azabache.

—No...hagas eso— Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Entiendo que te niegues a intentar otra vez salir con alguien, pero me parece muy injusto. — Lentamente Víctor se acercó para besar la mejilla del chico aturdido. — Yuri ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? — Le susurró al oído con un tono seductor.

El corazón de Yuri dejo de palpitar repentinamente, sintiendo un enorme hueco en el estómago que lo termino de bloquear totalmente, sin saber qué hacer... Como si incluso hubiese olvidado como respirar ¿Esto era un sueño o una pesadilla? Víctor aquel hombre apuesto y elegante de bonitos ojos azules le había hecho una propuesta inesperada.

¿Cuándo... Cuando se iba a reír y a decirle "Es una broma"? Su pecho se comenzó a oprimir mientras las lágrimas empezaron a rodar lentamente de sus ojos, y a pesar de eso aquel hombre no cambiaba de expresión. Lo miraba atento esperando una respuesta.

—No...— Dijo con los labios temblándole.

— ¿Seguro? — Nikiforov volvió a acercar su rostro para rozar sus narices y ver como la piel de Yuri se erizaba ante el contacto. — Yo creo que si quieres...

El japonés sintió como una tormenta comenzó a arrasarlo internamente al contacto de su piel, donde los suaves y carnosos labios de aquel hombre se atrevieron a profanar los suyos, con un delicado roce que parecía robarle el alma.

Un simple toque, solo un simple toque que empezó a intensificarse siendo preso de las manos que sujetaban su cuerpo, derritiéndolo poco a poco mientras le robaba la respiración.

— Si te interesa hacer un trato conmigo, te dejare pensarlo. — Le susurro antes de volver a darle un mordisco — Estoy dispuesto a sanarte aunque tenga que ser tuyo.

En medio del caos interno, Yuri consiguió reconocer el sonido del seguro retirado de la puerta del automóvil. Aun sabiendo que podía salir corriendo de ahí, algo de él seguía preso. Tenía que escapar, huir, salir tan rápido como le fuera posible.

— Yuri, quiero una respuesta tuya, no de Eros ¿De acuerdo? — Le sonrió haciéndole una seña de despedida a lo lejos.

«No, no, no...No puedo hacer eso» Continuo nervioso sin querer voltear a mirar hacia atrás, sintiendo que le acababan de arrebatar algo.

A sus veinticuatro años de edad le acababan de robar su primer beso.

...


	26. §26§

No podía dormir, era imposible por más que intentara. Con solo cerrar los ojos repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez la misma escena de sus labios hurtados por aquel hombre, como si reviviera el momento a cada segundo. La textura, la calidez, el sabor de su saliva, el aroma de su aliento... Cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera.

No podía detener el palpitar acelerado de su corazón desde esa tarde, había estado distraído y Minako lo había notado ¿Qué debió haber hecho? ¿Contarle para que la emoción de su pecho se controlara?

Era una extraña emoción agridulce, por una parte tenía miedo de que estuvieran jugando con él, y por otra desde hace un tiempo que Víctor era el hombre de sus sueños.

Tuvo el placer de unir sus labios y aun ardían, la sensación era algo... Extraña, inquietante ¿Diferente? Aun temblaba al rozar sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos imaginando que eran los labios de aquel ruso, mientras que su estómago se sentía totalmente revuelto ¿Eran las mariposas de las que tanto hablan? No lo dejaban tranquilo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Solo le restaba tratar de conciliar el sueño aferrándose a la almohada con sus manos y piernas, con la cabeza revuelta imaginando una y otra vez las palabras que le dijo.

Obviamente quería salir con él, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, ambos eran muy diferentes. Él era un chico de apariencia promedio con problemas mentales mientras que el otro era un hombre increíblemente apuesto y realizado.

Se arrepentiría de ambas opciones, podía apostarlo. De desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser pareja de alguien tan atractivo, o de terminar con el corazón roto una vez más, la diferencia radicaba en que si aceptaba al menos podría volver a experimentar un beso una vez más y ...lo abrazaría ¿No es así? Los brazos de Víctor eran reconfortantes.

¿Qué más hacían las parejas? No le gustaría hablar de sí mismo y tendría miedo de que alguien los viera juntos por la calle. Era tan difícil, no había imaginado las cosas que le gustaría hacer con una pareja desde que estaba en secundaria. En aquel tiempo sentía que se derretiría solo por un pequeño beso y ser tomado de la mano, algo inocente.

Ahora que era un adulto, inevitablemente otras escenas llegaban a su mente.

¿Llegaría otra oportunidad de que durmieran juntos? Volver a amanecer en sus brazos, observar su linda expresión durmiente, tenía la tentación de acariciar su rostro. ¿Víctor querría hacerle el amor? ¿Qué se siente ser tocado por otro? ¿Era bonito? Había descartado las posibilidades de una pareja hace años y recibir una propuesta era bastante inesperado.

No es como si tuviese que esforzarse por conseguir a alguien con el miedo de ser rechazado, no había alguien burlándose de él por sentirse atraído por otro hombre, no hubo discriminación o expresiones de asco. Solo una propuesta en la que le correspondía a él elegir, de todas las cosas que podrían pasarle en el mundo esta era la única que no le había cruzado por la cabeza.

La respiración de Yuri comenzó a volverse pausada, imaginando su cuerpo desnudo en compañía de aquel hombre, sentado en sus piernas de frente, siendo acariciado de las caderas lentamente mientras la luz de la luna llena iluminaba sus cuerpos en una noche llena de estrellas. Atreviéndose a iniciar un beso para ser tomado en ese momento...

El cuerpo de Yuri comenzó a calentarse lentamente, sintiendo como la ropa le estorbaba. Después de voltear hacia el techo, recordó que estaba solo y nadie lo observaba, así que no importaba si dormía desnudo. Necesitaba un poco de libertad.

En aquella noche oscura, los pensamientos terminaron recayendo en una sola pregunta. Comenzando a tocarse mientras imaginaba la suave y seductora voz haciéndole propuestas indecentes, pidiéndole que ceda ante sus encantos y le muestre más de sí mismo.

¿Estaba mal si aceptaba? Víctor era la clase de hombres que consideraba como un amor platónico y ahora se mostraba dispuesto a estar con él. Solo que... Tenía miedo a salir lastimado o que le dijeran que todo era una broma.

Si aceptaba, corría el riesgo de enamorarse. Algo diferente a solo sentirse atraído por una fachada de un hombre obviamente atractivo, sería volverse dependiente a abrazos y caricias... No quería eso, un sentimiento unilateral es una tortura, por más que en el fondo de su corazón anhelara una relación así.

Al menos confiaba en que su inseguridad lo dejaría mudo al intentar responder cualquier cosa, si no hay respuesta es fácil asumirla. Víctor no sería su pareja más que en sueños.


	27. §27§

La tarde había sido relativamente agotadora, Lilia y Plisetsky terminaron discutiendo por enésima vez en su consultorio y esta vez habían subido su tono más de lo habitual. Aquella mujer saldría de viaje y tendría que dejar a cargo de Yuri a un total extraño que lo acompañe a sus citas con el psicólogo. Mientras que aquel muchacho no paraba de alegar que ya era lo suficientemente grande para tener un niñero.

Por una parte era cierto, Yuri Plisetsky era un chico de mal carácter en medio de la adolescencia pero se sabía defender perfectamente, además era excelencia académica por gusto propio. No es como si lo fuese a dejar solo, seguía con su abuelo y dudaba que por un acto de rebeldía lo descuidara si se notaba que le tenía mucho aprecio.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Lilia a veces era exasperante. Nikiforov solo quería llegar a casa y dormir tranquilamente anhelando un poco de paz. Sin embargo, al llegar a su departamento sintió como la sangre se le helo al instante, al ingresar la llave para abrir la puerta y percatarse de que en realidad ya estaba abierta ¿Seria su imaginación?

Con los nervios de punta, abrió la puerta lentamente. Avanzando a paso lento con las luces apagadas en la espera de un ruido, hasta llegar a su habitación donde reconoció la sombra de un bulto oscuro en su cama y termino encendiendo la luz.

— ¡Víctor! — Grito Yuri entusiasmado para recibirlo. Estaba hincado en su cama desnudo, con las piernas semi abiertas mientras abrazaba una almohada que al menos Nikiforov no reconocía como suya, era color rosa con letras estampadas que decían "YES".

Si bien recordaba era de esas almohadas de pareja para indicar cuando quieren tener sexo.

Igual no sabía que era lo que le sorprendía más, que hubiese conseguido entrar a su departamento o el juego de orejitas de gato que tenía puesto... que incluía una esponjosa cola de gato que apostaba que tenía insertada por el orto ¿Era un dildo verdad?

— ¿Cómo es que entraste a mi departamento? — Pregunto primeramente.

—Si he de conseguir como entrar a tu corazón, debo saber primero como entrar a tu habitación. — Dijo intentando hacer una rima para posteriormente cubrir parte de su rostro con la almohada y abrazarla más fuertemente mientras se retorcía.

—Pareces algo... emocionado. — Eros tenía las mejillas con un bonito sonrojo que a la fecha no había visto en él, de no ser por el dildo le parecería bastante tierno.

—Víctor, dijiste que querías salir conmigo ¿Verdad? — Volvió a levantar el rostro mientras sonreía alegre. Maldición, sus ojos brillaban demasiado. — Esta es mi respuesta. — Le extendió la almohada con el gran letrero.

Víctor solo sonrió y dio un gran suspiro, acercándose a la cama para sentarse al lado de él y acariciarle la mejilla.

—Así es, quiero salir contigo, pero para ello necesito de tu aprobación.

— ¡La tienes! ¡Definitivamente la tienes! Y-yo quiero ser tu novio— De inmediato se abalanzó hacia a él para abrazarlo. Dejando atrás la almohada y remplazándola con su torso. — ¡Victooor!

Gritaba como si no lo creyera, estremeciéndose al sentir como las manos de Víctor lo sujetaron de la cintura, acariciándolo delicadamente mientras parecía estar midiendo territorio.

—No lo entiendes, sé que tengo tu aprobación pero necesito también la del otro, si los dos no están de acuerdo no podría hacer nada. — Eros pareció debilitarse con esas palabras, bajando sus brazos mientras mostraba una expresión de desilusión.

—Pero... Somos el mismo ¿Por qué no te basta mi aprobación? Realmente te quiero Víctor, quiero... quiero estar contigo, hacer el amor, que me saques de paseo, besos y eso...

—Entiendo lo que quieres. — Le levanto el rostro para volver a acariciar sus mejillas. — Pero si el otro no acepta, sentiría que estoy abusando de él ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? No me gusta ser la sombra, no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad, sé que eres el indicado.

— ¿Por qué crees que soy el indicado? — Pregunto mientras lo sujetaba de manera delicada, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo y evitar hacerlo enojar.

—Bueno, no pareces ser mala persona, eres muy apuesto y además eres psicólogo. — Respondió inseguro. — Supe que eras Gay desde la primera vez que me acerque a ti y vi el bálsamo en tus labios, eso es muy homo... Pero sobre todo me alegro ver tu tarjeta, si eres psicólogo significa que tu no creerás que soy un fenómeno ¿Verdad?

—Entonces tu...— Creyó que fue solo porque era atractivo, no esperaba que hubiera pensado en su profesión. — Te estas dejando llevar por apariencias, no me conoces como persona. — Eros se recargo en sus hombros.

—El Víctor que he observado es un hombre maduro y amable, siempre has sido cuidadoso. No creo estar equivocado cuando digo que me gustas.

—De acuerdo, entiendo. Pero sigue siendo el mismo caso con el otro Yuri.

—Entonces lo obligare a decirte que sí. — Volteo molesto. — Si lo amenazo con salir con acostarme con otro seguramente te responderá que sí.

—Si lo obligas no aceptare su respuesta. — Víctor le frunció el ceño. — Debes aprender a respetarlo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo respete si no se respeta a sí mismo?

—Tienes razón, no se respeta a sí mismo, empezando por ti. — Eros le hizo un puchero, levantando sus manos para acariciarle el rostro.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo conmigo después de robarme un beso? — El azabache se empezó a acercar a su rostro lentamente.

—Le robe un beso a Yuri no a ti. — Víctor lo sujeto de la mejilla.

— ¿Ves que si eres malo conmigo?

—Tengo que ser justo con ambos. — Después de analizar detalladamente la bonita cara del japonés, Nikiforov comenzó a acercar su rostro de la misma manera en que Yuri, tratando de leer sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, hasta que finalmente, después de sentir su respiración rosándole, se atrevió a darle un beso.

No le importaba el contacto descarado, no se sentía restringido por su conciencia para besarlo. Si era lo que Eros quería, le robaría el aliento de manera seductora, sorprendiéndolo al atreverse a introducir su lengua. Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos.

Dejándose llevar, Víctor comenzó a jugar con la lengua del contrario, notando como se debilitaba. Un mordisco tras otro, saborear la saliva ajena ¿Quién le diría que estaba mal lo que hacía? Después de darle un respiro, volvió a unirse con más fuerza mientras recostaba a Yuri contra la cama, notando la reacción nerviosa y acelerada que le estaba provocando.

—Para ser primerizo besando, no lo haces tan mal. — Le susurro Víctor al oído, mientras Eros no perdía el rubor de sus mejillas.

—He practicado con revistas. — Le respondió sonriente.

Víctor le separo el par de piernas delgadas, provocando que el azabache se emocionara más, ayudándolo a sujetarlas y mostrándole sus blancos glúteos. Sin embargo, no hubo caricia alguna de parte de Víctor, el hombre solo sujeto la cola peluda y la saco lentamente. Notando como la entrada rosada de Yuri quedo dilatada y palpitando.

No había tenido sexo en una semana. Fue lo primero que pensó al sentirse incitado por el cuerpo ajeno.

Dejando a un lado el miembro pequeño, Yuri era hermoso en el resto de los sentidos, el color de su piel, la delgadez de sus caderas, la forma de sus glúteos las facciones de su cara. Pequeños y grandes detalles, por donde quisiera verlo era atractivo.

Después de dar un suspiro, le retiro las orejas de gato negras que tenia de adorno y lo cubrió con una sábana, matando al instante las ilusiones del japonés.

— ¿Víctor? — Pregunto mientras trataba de descubrir su cuerpo.

—Listo, esto es lo justo, los bese a ambos ya no puedes quejarte.

—Espera yo quería más, quiero hacer cosas pervertidas contigo.

—Lo siento Eros, pero no me puedo permitir hacerlo sin consentimiento del otro.

—Pero el beso fue sin consentimiento de él, así que también puedes hacerme más cosas.

—Te equivocas, puedo robarte un beso pero el sexo sin consentimiento es violación y eso es ilegal. Sé que tú quieres hacerlo, pero si no lo hago primero con él, seria problemático ¿Entiendes?

—Víctor, llevo esperando mucho por eso. Él no sabrá si lo hacemos, vamos aunque sea un poquito. — Eros se descubrió nuevamente para volver a acomodarse y abrirle las piernas mostrándole su rosado y aún dilatado ano. — Solo déjame saber que se siente.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó mientras se levantó de la cama. — La primera vez es muy importante, así que si él no quiere no podré hacerlo, solo tienes que esperarlo.

— ¿Y qué hare si dice que no?

—Al menos podemos ser amigos— Eros agacho la mirada temiendo a la inseguridad que tenía normalmente, era mucha y el paso de los años no había logrado que se recuperara. Si lo rechazaba probablemente tendría que esperar más años para volver a encontrar a alguien para intentarlo. — No estés triste.

—Me frustra, me frustra demasiado que siga igual. No podre seguir así siempre, él no sabe defenderse, ni cuidar de sí mismo, mucho menos darse oportunidades.

—Lo sé, mientras siga siendo así te necesitara. — Le sonrió Víctor. — Escuche lo del día de la graduación del colegio, explotaste en medio de la fiesta.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que debería seguir llorando en un rincón después de lo que me hicieron mientras ellos se divertían por haberse graduado? Claro que no, lo mínimo que debería hacer era arruinarles la fiesta.

— ¿Y qué paso con Yuuto? — Pregunto curioso.

—Lo primero que hice fue bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior frente a los demás. Le patee las bolas, debiste verlo... — Sonrió.

— ¿A si? Cuéntame más — Víctor aprovecho para volver a cubrirlo. — Yuuto había conseguido una novia, debiste ver su reacción cuando empezaron a burlarse de él, si crees que yo lo tengo chiquito, el de Yuuto estaba aún más.

— ¿Trajiste ropa verdad? ¿Qué te parece si mejor te pones algo y te invito a cenar algo afuera? Ahí me cuentas todo lo que paso.

— ¿Cómo una cita? — Pregunto entusiasmado.

—Si, como una cita.

O como una manera de tranquilizarlo y conseguir que se pusiera ropa encima antes de ceder a realmente tocarlo. Si había algo que lo excitaba, era la manera en que una entrada anillada de color rosado palpitaba como si le dijera "tienes que entrar dentro de mí"

Eso sí era hipnotizante y tenía miedo de perder la cordura a causa de la abstinencia y la pequeña y rosada flor reluciente de apariencia dulce.

Joder, necesitaba un escape.


	28. §28§

— ¡Él tiene una moto! — Gritaba Plisetsky entusiasmado. — También dice que le gustan los osos y criaturas salvajes, es DJ los fines de semana en un club nocturno, le gusta el Rock ¡Y es tan cool!

—Ah... si, debe ser un chico genial. — Víctor trataba de seguirle la corriente.

— ¡Tiene una moto! — Volvía a repetir por enésima vez mientras se remolineaba en el sofá con las mejillas sonrojadas. — Es que no entiendes, tienes que verlo para que comprendas lo cool que es ese sujeto.

—Al menos Lilia te dejo un buen niñero antes de irse de viaje. — Rio Víctor al notar como Yuri se desahogaba como una chica enamorada.

—Pero es un muy buen tipo, estudia en la universidad de Tokio y tiene buenas notas, por eso Lilia lo escogió, y es que es tan cool.

—Sí, ya lo habías mencionado...

—Becka vendrá a recogerme al terminar la cita, me prometió que volveríamos a casa en su motocicleta.

— ¿Becka? Creí que su nombre era Otabek.

—Solo yo lo puedo llamar Becka y el me llama Yura. — Comento con orgullo.

—Vaya que se hicieron buenos amigos muy pronto.

—Los tipos geniales podemos entendernos mutuamente con facilidad. — Sonrió como si hubiese conseguido una gran victoria.

Ah por dios, tenía catalogado a Yuri Plisetsky como un chico maduro a pesar de ser violento pero durante este día se había rebajado al nivel de un niño creído cualquiera.

—Entonces cuéntame ¿Lilia sabe de la motocicleta?

—Eso es un secreto, a la vieja le saldrían canas verdes de enterarse. — Yuri se levantó del asiento e ignorando a Víctor le paso por un lado para asomarse por la ventana— Becka no debe tardar.

Pego las manos sobre los cristales mientras se asomaba hacia los lados en búsqueda de su niñero, mirando de manera inquieta.

— ¿Y físicamente como es Otabek? — Víctor suspiro en el mismo lugar donde estaba sentado, imaginando sus cristales marcados por las manos del otro ruso.

—Es moreno, su corte de cabello es genial, parece estilo militar. — Suspiro Plisetsky. — No es alto, es un Kazajo.

Víctor sintió sus pensamientos interrumpidos de golpe al escucharlo, mientras una escena morbosa llego a su mente.

—Espera, espera ¿Con Kazajo te refieres a que es de Kazajistán? — Se levantó de inmediato del lugar.

—Eh... sí.

Por una puta mierda bien cagada, los Kazajos son hombres de pene enorme.

—Oh dios... Entonces... Vendrá por ti ¿No es así? — Tenia que conocer al tipo de miembro prodigioso.

—Sí, no debe tardar. — Plisetsky no apartaba la mirada de la calle. Mientras Víctor se cubría el rostro, le iba a dar un tic, solo esperaba no hacer un mal comentario por error ni propasarse por más que le diera tentación el paquete sorpresa. — Oye, por cierto Víctor...

— ¿Si? — Víctor inhalo y exhalo profundamente antes de voltear.

—Hay un tipo sospechoso afuera cruzando la calle. — Señalo. — Lo vi cuando recién llegue hace más de una hora, estaba detrás de un poste. Sigue ahí, se asoma de vez en cuando y se vuelve a ocultar.

— ¿Sospechoso? — Pregunto Víctor mientras trataba de adivinar quién era, había visto a Richard hace poco por las calles y temía a que se tratara de acoso.

—Sí, está mal vestido, parece un costal de papas.

Ah, era Yuri.

—Ah, creo saber de quien se trata. — Rio mientras se levantó para asomarse también por la ventana.

— ¿Estas bien con eso? Puedo meterle una paliza para que no te moleste, no tengo problema con ello.

—Te pediré de favor que no lo molestes, es inofensivo y si es ofensivo creo poder controlarlo.

— ¿Eh? — No entendió.

—Nada, no me molesta que venga aquí, estoy esperando a que entre... Ya que por lo visto si tiene interés de hacerlo.

— ¿Es uno de los locos que te visitan?

—Sin comentarios. — Suspiro mientras lo observaba atento, pensando si sería correcto gritarle por la ventana para que se diera cuenta de que sabía que estaba ahí. Probablemente le debería dar tiempo para que tenga valor.

—¡Becka! ¡Aquí estoy! — Yuri Plisetsky abrió la ventana y grito fuertemente al observar a un sujeto acercándose por la calle en motocicleta, casi rompiéndole los tímpanos a Nikiforov y regresándolo a los pensamientos anteriores.

Maldición, la llegada de pene grande espanto a pene pequeño.

Después de ver la expresión de Plisetsky se percató de que tenía el interés de arrebatarle el posible amor del rubio nada más por putear una noche, con la desventaja era que él ni siquiera lo conocía y la ventaja era que al menos si era legal para él.

«Yuri Plisetsky, ruega porque el costal de papas llegue a mi consultorio antes de que trate de ligarme a tu apetecible niñero»


	29. §29§

Otabek Altín es un hombre relativamente seco.

Y joven.

Creyó que tratándose de un universitario al menos tendría algunos 22 años, sin embargo era recién ingresado, tenía dieciocho. Era diez años menor que Víctor, viera por donde lo viera la moral lo atacaba vilmente, probablemente el muchacho tenía poca o nula experiencia sexual. No tenía carisma ni parecía entender insinuaciones. Era tan... ¿Formal?

No entendía que le vio Yuri Plisetsky, es decir, lo bueno de Becka es el pene pero dudaba que el quinceañero pensara en esas cosas. Bueno, también era decente y probablemente sería buen partido si no contara la cara de estreñido que solía poner.

Ah Otabek, quería corromperlo totalmente y que supiera el potencial que significaba su miembro...Pero el prodigioso Kazajo estaba fuera de sus límites...

De momento solo restaba suspirar mientras imaginaba a ese hombre desnudo acorralándolo contra la cama, con esa mirada salvaje de soldado furioso. Aunque a este paso quien podía vivir ese momento no sería el, estaba compitiendo contra la gata Plisetsky a quien si le prestaba atención.

Que injusticia.

Aunque tal vez era el Karma y su verdadero destino era hacerle el favor al azabache que iba todas las tardes a pararse frente al edificio donde estaba su consultorio. Yuri realmente quería aceptar su propuesta, era más claro que el agua, de lo contrario no estaría ahí. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para cruzar la calle e ir a buscarlo ¿O tal vez debería ser el quien cruce la calle para pedirle que le respondiera?

¿Estaba nervioso? Bueno, era de esperarse. Quiere fingir que no le atrae una relación con un hombre por miedo, cuando en realidad debe morirse de ganas por uno que lo acepte. Trataría de ayudarlo a tener confianza para iniciar una relación pero ya no era su trabajo, al menos aceptaba darle apoyo de manera informal como pareja, si es que accedía.

Pero era demasiado desesperante tenerlo frente a la calle, podía apostar que no alcanzaba a verlo a lo alto del edificio y a través del cristal de la ventana. De estar enterado no sabría qué estaba haciendo algo...

Sin comentarios.

No quería burlarse del problema de inseguridad que presenta Yuri, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, después de todo él debía ser más ridículo pensando en el miembro del niñero de uno de sus clientes solo por saber que muy probablemente lo tenía grande.

Ambos estaban enfermos, al menos Yuri no tenía la culpa de su problema.

Tras ver que Yuri agachaba la cabeza y daba la vuelta para retirarse a paso lento nuevamente, Víctor dio un gran suspiro mientras se estiraba el cabello. Tenía algo de nervios del momento en que el azabache cruzara la calle, en ese momento tendría que dar unas buenas palabras y asumir un gran compromiso.

Si lo pensaba adecuadamente, había ofrecido una relación amorosa sin pensar lo que esto significaba. No solo consistiría en apoyo moral para hacerlo salir adelante, le insinuó a Eros que tendrían sexo, pero eso significaría motivar a Yuri para hacerlo. Tenía que seducirlo de alguna manera sin que se viera forzado. Por otro lado, también estaba problema con tener relaciones, mientras Yuri no accediera no podría hacerlo con nadie, significaba que tenía que serle fiel a la misma persona hasta que estuviera preparada.

Tenía problemas por no tener sexo en dos semanas ¿Qué sería de él esperando por Yuri más de un mes? Además que lo hicieran una vez no significaba que se volviera frecuente, podía pasar un mes más antes de volver a hacerlo, y sería difícil. Sabía cómo terminaba exaltado ante la abstinencia.

No solo se trataba de sanar a Yuri, se trataba de sanarse a sí mismo.

Si fallaba en esta ocasión, si explotaba ante la contención y no podía ser fiel, eso lo haría sentirse más miserable que cada fin de mes mirando sus resultados de pruebas de VIH. No importaba si iniciaba una relación sin sentimientos con Yuri por intentar ayudarlo, era un compromiso importante.

Apenas lo estaba pensando.

Que Yuri cruzara la calle, tendría repercusiones muy fuertes en el.

Una vez más con el estrés encima, Víctor volteo a ver la hora. Sabía que tenía los días contados antes de que Yuri cruzara la calle, tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre antes de acorralarse a sí mismo.

Asistir seguido a un club nocturno por estos días, no le caería nada mal.

Si Otabek era un hombre difícil de conseguirse, al menos en un lugar del bajo mundo tendría bastante suerte.


	30. §30§

El sonido de la música era tan escandaloso como en cualquier club nocturno de Rusia que había visitado. El ambiente estaba lleno de perdición, alcohólicos y mujerzuelas ofreciéndose a todo el que ingresaba por la puerta, mientras que otras bailaban sobre las tarimas con un tubo, desnudándose lentamente sin descaro alguno, dejando solo finas prendas al final que no cubrían mucho.

Después de inhalar un poco del aire inmundo, prosiguió a la barra para pedir alguna bebida alcohólica y voltear a ver el espectáculo, la lencería de las strippers era muy llamativa pero no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto habían invertido en los senos falsos para poder lucirla.

Los japoneses son de pene pequeño y las mujeres naturalmente planas.

Debería dejar de discriminar a sus anfitriones. Los japoneses pueden ser admirables en otros aspectos, tenía entendido que eran perfeccionistas. Aunque a la fecha tenía problemas para respetar ciertas costumbres si nadie se enteraba. Como pisar en su departamento con zapatos normales y no cambiarlos desde la entrada por algunas pantuflas o agradecer por la comida antes de dar un bocado.

Era un lugar sorprendente, se decía que era un país donde predominaba la homofobia y lo primero que encontró en una librería era novelas y comics de temática homosexual, no compro ninguno pero era interesante ese detalle. Así como a lo lejos distinguía a un nudista varón al otro extremo el cual atraía la atención de varones y mujeres del establecimiento.

Luego de tomar un trago del vodka que había pedido, trato de enfocar la vista a lo lejos.

«Aquel chico tiene muy buenos glúteos» Pensó continuando con más tragos a su bebida, mientras una mujer le hizo señas a lo lejos, si estaba interpretando bien, lo estaban invitando a hacer compañía.

Sin nada que perder, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia ella, quien con una encantadora sonrisa lo saludo al instante mientras Víctor se acomodaba a su lado.

—No te había visto en este lugar antes. — Dijo la japonesa de cabellera rubia y senos operados.

—No está mal variar de clubes nocturnos de vez en cuando. — Víctor le correspondió la sonrisa. — Leí que los espectáculos aquí son muy buenos.

—Así es, siempre hay un poco de variedad aquí. — La mujer señalo al muchacho en la orilla. — Aun si resulta un tanto inesperado.

Víctor mantuvo su expresión coqueta mientras volvía a tomar un poco más de su bebida, volteando nuevamente hacia aquella dirección para apreciar esas gordas piernas lechosas que formaban un durazno. No había visto unas tan bien formadas, eran iguales a las de Yu...

— ¡Por un carajo! — Exclamo Víctor asustado mientras se levantaba rápidamente casi escupiendo el vodka sobre la mujer.

— ¡Hey! — Grito la mujer siendo vilmente ignorada mientras Nikiforov la dejo atrás y comenzó a caminar apresurado tratando de avanzar entre la gente.

Reconocía ese maldito trasero.

Tras acercarse más comprobó el propietario de aquella retaguardia que se movía de manera seductora arriba de las tarimas, jugando con su ropa interior mientras sumergía sus manos en ella y dejaba que los espectadores apreciaran su culo para posteriormente volver a subirla y menear su trasero, cuidando que nadie alcanzara a darle una nalgada.

— ¡Yuri! — Grito Víctor molesto, mientras se acercaba al borde de la mesa para tratar de alcanzarlo.

— ¿Víctor? — Volteo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo alegremente. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se acercó a recibirlo sin importarle los demás espectadores.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ignoro la pregunta y se quitó de inmediato el saco para tratar de cubrirlo, asegurando de subirle bien los ajustados mini bóxer negros, mientras que este hacia lo posible para exhibirle su cuerpo, levantando su pecho para que apreciara las pequeñas curitas de color negro que cubrían sus pezones.

—Vengo aquí para desahogarme cuando Yuri no sabe que hacer. — Respondió Eros sin vergüenza alguna, mientras se terminaba de acomodar sentado en la tarima y acercaba el torso de Víctor a su cuerpo.

—Eros, esta no es una buena manera de desahogo. — Bufo Víctor mientras nuevamente trataba de cubrirlo.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? — Inmediatamente trato de abrazarlo para acurrucarse en sus brazos. Extrañaba a Víctor. — ¿Phichit te dijo que solía venir aquí?

—Ah... Sí. — Mentira, no era cómodo decirle que llego a ese lugar dispuesto a coger. — Necesito que regreses a casa ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Yuri si se entera? —Eros se recostó contra su pecho.

—Estoy frustrado...— Suspiro el azabache calmado. — Él va todos los días a buscarte y no se atreve a llegar hasta ti.

—Lo se...— Víctor lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo bajo de la tarima, para guiarlo fuera de la muchedumbre aunque varias personas se le quedaron viendo unos momentos y luego retomaron su ánimo cuando una mujer más del lugar se trepo improvisadamente a la tarima que Yuri dejo abandonada.

—Él quiere hacerlo... Víctor, realmente quiere y aún tiene miedo. — Dijo cabizbajo. — Yo también tengo miedo de que no pueda hacerlo, por eso me estrese y termine aquí.

—Eros no es correcto que andes semidesnudo en un lugar de estos. — Respondió molesto mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros.

— ¿Estas celoso? — Sonrió Eros mientras intento quitarse el saco y fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Víctor.

—Solo cálmate ¿Quieres? Te llevare a casa ahora mismo.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, Eros no hizo ningún berrinche. Se recargo contra su cuerpo mientras sonreía satisfecho de que su amado había ido a buscarlo y a sacarlo de aquel lugar. Significaba que quería imponerse sobre él ¿No es así? Era sinónimo de que le interesaba que como pareja no le mostrara más de su intimidad, y si Víctor le pedía no hacerlo en público, no lo haría.

— ¿Quieres un espectáculo privado solo para ti? — Lo tomo del brazo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—No, lo único que necesito es que descanses tranquilo y no le provoques molestias al otro ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Y yo que gano con eso? — Eros le hizo un puchero.

—Te recompensare con lo que quieras menos sexo. — Ah, la maldita moral.

— ¿Me dejas dormir contigo? — Víctor solo se sobo las sienes mientras lo pensaba.

—Solo si no te propasas.

Eros le jodio la noche.

En vez de disfrutar con alguien en la cama esa noche, terminaría frustrado otra vez y para colmo, cuidando de la versión alocada de Yuri, mientras se preguntaba la razón por la que este yacía tan tranquilo y no le intentaba armar un escándalo por no dejarlo desnudarse en aquel club nocturno. Dejando al lado que había ido ahí a desnudarse, no estaba siendo algo... ¿Respetuoso?

Esto era bastante extraño. No sabía que Eros tenía ese tipo de faceta.

Sin embargo, era la faceta de un chico enamorado dispuesto a cooperar con el hombre que quería que le cambiara el apellido. Aquella pequeña cabeza retorcida, amaba a Víctor.


	31. §31§

—Gh...Ngh...— Jadeaba Víctor tratando de contener el sonido de su voz todo lo que era posible mientras deslizaba la mano sobre su miembro de manera veloz y desesperada. Dando resoplidos de vez en cuando, con el hormigueo empezando a recorrer su cuerpo y a debilitarlo. —Nh...

Su frustraba de emitir sonidos, termino encerrado en su baño masturbándose al menos mientras que al otro lado de la pared había dejado a Eros cambiándose de ropa para dormir a su lado, como se lo había prometido.

Maldecía su calentura en cinco idiomas.

Realmente le dolía la cabeza por la abstinencia, tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño por eso y mínimamente tenía que tocarse para correrse y al menos darse un respiro con ello. Ahora, con su falo hinchado y duro, lo único que temía era no acabar pronto y hacer que Eros se preguntara porque tardaba tanto en el baño.

Tras conseguir sacar todo el líquido blanquecino que le fue posible, se lavó las manos para no dejar rastros de olor a semen y posteriormente se lavó la cara, deteniéndose a observar su expresión cansada e irritada. Estaba demasiado fastidiado, no bastaba con esa clase de toqueteos para tranquilizar su cuerpo pero no le quedaba de otra.

Luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente Nikiforov se volvió a mirar al espejo, levantando su barbilla con una de sus manos y luego tratando de dibujarse una sonrisa. Posteriormente peino sus cabellos y destenso sus hombros. Bien, estaba acostumbrado a disimular su estrés y fatiga con una sonrisa fingida con tal de que la gente no supiera como se sentía por dentro.

Después de contar en regresiva de diez a uno, abrió la perilla y salió del baño, mientras que Eros yacía hincado sobre la cama con las piernas juntas, esperando pacientemente con una sonrisa imborrable. Traía encima una de sus pijamas color azul marino y una playera blanca que le quedaba bastante grande, era mejor eso a estar semi desnudo con ropa de prostituto.

—Estabas tardando. — Le hizo un puchero mientras Víctor se acercó a la cama.

—Lo siento, necesitaba lavarme la cara. — Víctor levanto las cobijas para meterse a la cama.

Mientras que Eros seguía en la misma posición, luego de observar que efectivamente el ruso no le negaría que se acostara a su lado, hizo una leve reverencia.

— ¡Por favor cuida de mí! — Se metió de inmediato bajo las cobijas como si tuviera frio, acurrucándose de manera inmediata recargado al ruso que le daba la espalda.

—Tranquilo, solo descansa un poco. — Bostezó.

—Víctor ¿Puedo ser la cuchara chiquita? — Pregunto entusiasmado.

—...— Víctor solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta. — Si llegas a sentir algo raro, no digas nada ni te emociones.

El corazón de Eros se aceleró al instante, sintiendo como los brazos de Víctor lo sujetaban fuertemente. Acomodándolo junto a su cuerpo mientras acercaba el rostro hasta su cuello, acurrucándose en el cuerpo ajeno para dormir finalmente.

—Víctor... Gracias. — Le susurro en tono bajo de manera apenas audible. — Sé que soy molesto, pero gracias por hacerme compañía...

—Tranquilo Eros, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. — Poco a poco se empezó a sentir adormecido. — Para eso me tienes a mí.

— ¿No crees que soy un fenómeno? — Se giró para verle el rostro.

—No lo eres. — Víctor le acaricio la mejilla. —Tu solo eres la representación de los deseos que no se atreve a intentar cumplir...

Víctor le evadió la mirada mientras lo recargo contra su hombro, perdido en el calor ajeno mientras pensaba detenidamente. Eros era más sereno cuando lo tenía en sus brazos, no era lo que creyó... a veces era amenazante, a veces violento, también burlón y pícaro. Pero por otra parte llegaba a ser tierno, un poco inocente y meloso.

Eros era demasiado cambiante.

¿Cuál era la base de esta personalidad? ¿Yuri también cambia de perspectivas? Era bastante extraño.

De cualquier manera su objetivo era hacer que el Yuri normal fuese un poco más confiado y alegre ¿Existía la posibilidad de corregirlos a ambos para que actuaran como uno solo? Que Yuri le pidiera dormir juntos por las noches de la misma manera que Eros y se dejara sujetar acurrucados en la cama. Al menos sonreír de vez en cuando, no importaba que fuera un chico serio.

—Yuri, serias perfecto si tuvieras un poco más de seguridad. — Le susurró al oído, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ya estaba dormido.

Después de dar un suspiro, le deposito un leve beso al cuello para finalmente quedarse dormido. Imaginando la probabilidad de que estar juntos los llevara a la cura. Era una lástima que quien quisiera ayudar a Yuri fuera él y no una persona capaz de amarlo.

Aunque desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Yuri supiese identificar que el amor debería tener límites. Puede pasar buenos momentos, puede anhelar la presencia de una persona, pero jamás volver a una persona su todo.

Enamorarse perdidamente de alguien es muy malo.


	32. §32§

Yuri era bastante cálido. Había dormido toda la noche acurrucado en sus brazos y no fue una experiencia para nada desagradable. La temperatura corporal del azabache fue reconfortante en medio de una noche nuevamente lluviosa. Aun después a la mañana siguiente el cielo seguía nublado y había una leve ventisca helada. Sin querer, Víctor había aferrado a Yuri a su cuerpo para cubrirlo del frio.

Tras despertar, el ruso dedico unos minutos más a seguir abrazando al japonés mientras se daba un poco de valor para salir de la cama, observando atento el rostro de aquel bello durmiente que parecía reposar tranquilamente. Yuri realmente era bonito.

La forma de u nariz, sus delgados labios rosados, sus pequeñas pestañas, incluso parecía tener piel de bebe. Estaba lejos de aparentar su verdadera edad ¿Quién no lo envidiaría? Era un muñequito.

Si lo ayudaba a sanar poco a poco de aquel problema que tenía, también lo ayudaría a buscarse un buen partido digno de su lindura ¿Qué clase de hombres le gustarían a Yuri? Ni idea, pero al menos le daría preferencia a alguien apuesto. Por la seriedad que tenía, mas valía que su pareja lo contrastara, como un hombre más carismático y emotivo que le alegre sus días.

Pero era algo inquietante...

Sería mejor buscar a alguien que le fuera fiel y lo aceptara tal y como era. Quien no tuviera problemas con Eros y al contrario disfrutara de su compañía, alguien que tampoco rebajara a Yuri o tuviera un favoritismo por alguno de los dos. Necesitaba encontrar una persona que realmente lo apreciara.

Rogaba por qué no lo fueran a lastimar.

Luego de ver la hora en el reloj recordó que no tenía nada en la nevera para preparar el desayuno, así que se levantó apresurado y vistió algo más casual para salir a la calle por algo de comida. Por suerte había un pequeño restaurant cerca del edificio donde vivía, por lo cual tomo un paraguas para salir a la calle a comprar algo antes de que Yuri despertara.

A Yuri le gustaban los tazones de cerdo ¿No es así? Le había comentado algo por el estilo en una de las sesiones así que pidió lo mismo para ambos. Ya buscaría algo de beber en casa, no quería perder mucho tiempo y que la comida se enfriara.

Regreso a casa a paso veloz, cuando justo antes de cruzar la calle, consiguió observar a lo lejos a Yuri en una esquina. Reconoció la vestimenta grande que portaba y era de su propiedad, por lo menos Yuri parecía estar desorientado sin saber a dónde caminar. Aunque con el clima en el que estaban era mala idea salir a la calle, estaba empapado.

— ¿Yuri? — Pregunto al alcanzarlo, mientras que este respingo asustado. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta, el japonés se agacho mientras jugaba con sus manos nervioso, intentando retroceder un poco a la vez que el sonido de los autos en la calle lo atemorizaba. No sabía a donde caminar, quería huir de Víctor y ni siquiera encontró sus lentes o lentes de contacto. Tenía la vista borrosa así que si se descuidaba terminaría chocando con alguien, perdido o provocando un accidente.

— ¿Yuri? — No dejaba de temblar.

Tras observarlo fijamente, Víctor se acercó para cubrirlo con el paraguas. Paso la bolsa de la comida a la misma mano con la que sujetaba el paraguas y tomo a Yuri de la mano, para terminar de ponerlo nervioso, notando como sus mejillas cambiaron de color de golpe.

—Es hora de desayunar. — Lo estiro para obligarlo a caminar, tratando de tenerle paciencia. — Compre tu comida favorita, tazón de cerdo. Aunque prácticamente ya no está en un tazón.

Víctor trato de reír de manera sonora para asegurarse de que Yuri lo escuchara, apretando su manos para calentarla y con la tentación de soltarlo para tomarlo de las caderas.

—Los días lluviosos son bastante deprimentes, pero es bonito tener compañía en uno así. — Víctor continúo avanzando luego de ver que Yuri también lo hizo a paso lento. — Es fin de semana así que no tengo que trabajar, tu tampoco ¿No es así? Podemos ver un maratón de películas, no se... algo como Star wars o Harry Potter, podríamos variar ¿Te gustan las películas de terror? ¿Qué tal de súper héroes?

Yuri seguía sin responder, solo presionaba su mano derecha mientras seguía temblando. Su cuerpo emanaba inseguridad por doquier.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien Yuri. No voy a hacerte daño...

Yuri detuvo su paso a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del edificio, haciendo que Víctor se detuviera al momento para acercarse un poco más, soltándole la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Los labios del azabache se abrieron pero ninguna palabra salía de ellos, pronto comenzaron a temblar de la misma manera que sus manos, con su pecho presionándose de sentirse totalmente mudo en ese momento.

Con su voz apagada, la frustración llego hasta sus ojos, sin poder evitar terminar derramando un par de lágrimas. Sin embargo, aun temblando de miedo, sujeto a Víctor del abrigo. No quería que lo dejara pero era imposible expresarlo, tenía miedo de los ojos azul cielo que lo observaban atento.

—Entiendo. — Suspiro Víctor y lo tomo de la cintura.

Yuri se estremeció de sobremanera, negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba hablar otra vez, acercando su rostro mientras se paraba de puntitas. No encontraba la manera de decir que realmente no lo estaba comprendiendo, no quería ser malinterpretado. Levanto su rostro pidiéndose a sí mismo una última oportunidad de decir lo que quería, cuando de repente Víctor solo le volvió a sonreír.

—Te entiendo Yuri. — Víctor flexiono sus rodillas un poco, para quedar a la altura de su rostro, extendiendo sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

Si no podía hablar, no necesitaba más que un leve roce en sus labios como respuesta a la propuesta que había hecho. Después de todo, su mirada expresaba mas que mil palabras.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de sentir los helados labios del japonés sobre los suyos, sintiendo un extraño estremecimiento acompañado de nervios y alegría. La misma emoción de un primer beso aun en sus gastados labios, no importaba si el toque había sido leve y momentáneo, que Yuri se atreviera a hacer eso era un gran logro.

—Gracias por aceptar. — Le susurro mientras dirigió su mano a acariciarle el rostro procurando limpiarle las lágrimas. El rubor en sus mejillas era un detalle hermoso aunque siguiera llorando. Después de observarse directamente a los ojos, Yuri trato de sonreír, aun si fue en vano por el temblor de su cuerpo.

El final Víctor lo sujeto fuertemente para besarlo de manera más atrevida, aun en público y frente a las demás personas. Solo quería unir sus labios, unirlos tan fuerte como para mentalizar al azabache de que acababa de iniciar algo fuera de su burbuja.

—Yuri, prepárate porque acabas de conseguir un novio muy latoso. — Rio Víctor aun sin creerlo, jalando a Yuri para introducirlo de una vez al edificio, levantando la frente en alto para disimular que estaba temblando de miedo.

Era inesperado, pero no quería prolongar esto más tiempo, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que iniciarían una especie de terapia intensiva.


	33. §33§

Yuri era realmente asustadizo. Aun después de lo ocurrido seguía siendo evasivo, se mantenía hasta la orilla de la cama cubriéndose con un cobertor mientras desayunaba su tazón de cerdo, sosteniendo la charola con comida entre sus piernas mientras daba ligeros bocados y lo volteaba a ver ocasionalmente al ruso con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Era tierno de algún modo, pero necesitaba que mínimo le hablara ya que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que entraron al departamento. Al menos había accedido a quitarse la ropa mojada y volverse a poner la pijama con la que había dormido en la noche. Víctor comenzó a buscar los lentes de contacto de Yuri cuando se percató de que tenía problemas para ver, pero no los encontró, al menos durante la búsqueda recordó que tenía lentes para leer en uno de sus cajones, aunque probablemente no tenían el aumento que Yuri necesitaba.

Bueno, esperaba que por lo menos no estuviera tan miope.

Después de incomodarse más de la lejanía de Yuri, Víctor trato de acercarse con cuidado, procurando no derramar el plato de comida aun en su charola mientras se acomodaba al lado del azabache y cubría su cabeza con el mismo cobertor, sonriéndole para luego encender el televisor con el control remoto y empezar a ver la televisión mientras desayunaban.

No le diría nada, seria paciente a que quisiera pedirle algo por su cuenta, pero al menos quería que se calentara un poco más con su compañía. Lo había puesto nervioso pero al menos siguió comiendo hasta acabar por completo con aquel platillo, dejando la charola en el buró, para que después Nikiforov depositara encima la de él.

Una vez con sus manos libres, Víctor solo sonrió y paso una de sus manos por su cintura, bajando lentamente su mano para entrar bajo la larga playera y sujetarlo directo de la piel. No pretendía hacer un movimiento morboso, solo quería probar las reacciones de Yuri ante ese tipo de cosas, notando como sus mejillas subían más y más de color solo por comenzar a rosar su piel tratando de hacerle cosquillas.

Su cuerpo se crispaba mientras se mordía los labios para evitar hacer algún ruido, hasta que un pequeño gemido fue liberado.

¿Cuál es la magia de ser tan inesperadamente sensible? ¿Era por los nervios?

Tendría que ayudarlo a controlar su cuerpo, tal vez era por su timidez que reaccionaba de tal manera. Además no sabía besar, necesitaba un poco de practica para que aprendiera a mover sus labios adecuadamente, era curioso, Eros era bastante bueno con ello, probablemente tenía más aguante para las caricias. Eran como dos personas totalmente diferentes incluso para eso, también se había percatado de que Yuri se encorva un poco cuando está de pie o camina, mientras que Eros tiene una postura más erecta.

Vaya era como tener dos novios.

— ¿Esto es en serio? — Pregunto Yuri mientras volteaba a verlo a la cara unos segundos.

—Lo es — Respondió Víctor con una sonrisa en los labios, alegrándose de escuchar la voz de Yuri por primera vez en el día y asustándose unos segundos después, al ver a Yuri fruncir nuevamente los labios mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. — ¡Hey Yuri! ¿Estás bien?

Yuri solo estiro el cobertor retirando a Víctor de su lado para acabar de cubrirse totalmente en el mismo rincón, colocándose hecho bolita sin decir nada más. Deseando regresar el tiempo o que se lo tragara la tierra. Se sentía totalmente acorralado, como si hubiese pedido su sentencia de muerte.

Tenía Miedo.

Mientras, Víctor hizo un puchero de solo imaginar lo difícil que esto seria.


	34. §34§

¿Hasta donde podía llegar la inseguridad de Yuri? Lo estaba rechazando totalmente. No quiso verle la cara en todo el día, por lo cual Víctor tuvo que esperar a que se quedara dormido. Después de esto, considero más pertinente el llevarlo a su departamento en el auto, cargándolo en el camino del auto hacia el departamento por más complicado que resultara.

¿Por qué se cerró de esta manera? Era como si hubiese aceptado salir con el inconscientemente y después se arrepintiera. Trataría hablar con el tranquilamente sobre el tema y en qué consistiría su relación, pero Yuri quedo sordo a sus palabras, sumido en la misma posición sin dar señales de estar escuchando. Tal vez si lo dejaba meditar a solas, luego le daría alguna oportunidad para hablar adecuadamente.

O tal vez espero demasiado.

Fue a buscarlo posteriormente al trabajo cuando creyó que debería sentirse mejor, pero lo evito en su camino, era diferente a ignorar su existencia, reconoció el rubor de sus mejillas y la manera en que sus manos temblaron de solo verlo. Aun después de llamarlo fingió no haber escuchado su voz y continúo en su camino.

No estaba seguro si era correcto el intentar sujetarlo para obligarlo a darle en el frente o tenía que encontrar algún otro método. Era la segunda vez en la cual se sentía atemorizado de provocarle alguna crisis como aquella vez en la que lo despidió. Pero ¿Realmente esta era una razón para ponerse de esta manera? Él fue quien rozo sus labios bajo la lluvia, y dijera lo que dijera, su mirada no mentía.

En el fondo anhelaba una relación, sus ojos lo delataban.

Después de decepcionarse de como su ahora actual pareja lo hacía a un lado, Víctor se dio la vuelta para volver al trabajo, aparentemente el resto del fin de semana no había sido suficiente para estabilizar a Yuri. No paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza que era lo que tenía que hacer... seguir insistiendo cada día, llevarlo forzosamente a otro lugar o simplemente fingir que no había pasado nada y seguir con su vida cotidiana.

Tal y como todo era antes de conocer a Yuri.

¿No estaría mal? Por más que Yuri no fuera su paciente le inquietaba el hecho de no haberlo podido ayudar...Estaba en contra de su moral como doctor.

Después de llegar nuevamente a su consultorio y encerrarse, saco su móvil buscando una última oportunidad, para lo cual termino escribiendo un mensaje de texto.

"Yuri ¿Por qué no quieres verme? Acaso no te agrado como pareja, sé que puedo darte un poco de miedo pero te tratare con cariño no voy a propasarme"

Después de eso, dejo el móvil sobre el escritorio para acostarse sobre el sofá, sin embargo, su celular sonó de manera inmediata. Yuri respondió más rápido de lo que esperaba.

"Lo siento Víctor, tú no eres el problema. No quiero que te amarres a mí solo porque soy un enfermo"

Víctor suspiro, era bueno saber que al menos tecleando podía comunicarse con él.

"Yuri yo también estoy mal, quisiera tener una oportunidad contigo para tratar de controlarme también, lamento si la relación tenia doble sentido"

"Supuse que no me habías pedido que saliéramos porque te gustara"

Oh no.

"No malinterpretes Yuri, eres un chico bastante atractivo. Tienes ojos muy hermosos ¿Lo sabias? No te minimices, tu podrías gustarle a cualquiera"

"No tienes que decirme esas cosas por compromiso"

"Me gusta tu trasero"

Víctor se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero en esta ocasión Yuri no la envió de inmediato, sino al paso de casi dos minutos. Fue un mal comentario pero no se arrepentía, quería jugar con el ambiente.

"¿Perdón?"

"Soy hipersexual, pienso frecuentemente esas cosas"

"No tenías que mencionar algo así"

"¿No crees que me guste?"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver"

"Claro que sí, no puedes pensar en el trasero de cualquier persona y fantasear. Es moralmente más aceptable si al menos piensas en tu pareja"

"No tienes que decir esas cosas, así estamos bien"

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"Si"

Al menos lo admitía.

"Yo también tengo"

"¿Entonces por qué quieres hacer esto?"

"No se puede vivir con miedo para siempre Yuri, es algo básico en la vida"

"Tengo miedo de las palabras que usaras cuando quieras dejarme, no sabría cómo lidiar con eso"

"Entonces no las diré"

"No puedes estar conmigo para siempre, lo harás en cualquier momento"

"No lo hare, puedes hacerlo tú"

"No me gustaría decir algo para romper una relación"

"¿Entonces? Tenemos que intentarlo, dame al menos un tiempo"

"¿Cuánto?"

Esa no la esperaba.

"No se... ¿Un año?"

"¿No te parece mucho tiempo?"

"Podrían ser dos años"

"Medio"

"Ocho meses"

"De acuerdo"

"Yuri, por favor no huyas de mi ¿Vale? Eso dolió"

"Lo siento, realmente tengo miedo"

"Seré cuidadoso"

Yuri, no volvió a responder al menos por esa noche.

...


	35. §35§

—Victoooooooooor — Salto Yuri de la tienda apenas observo a su pareja acercándose.

— ¿Eros? — El ruso fue sorprendido al instante siendo preso de los brazos del japonés, cuando repentinamente salió una mujer tratando de detenerlo al instante, tratando de jalarlo para que no molestara a aquel sujeto.

— ¡Yuri no hagas eso! ¡Tendrás problemas con Phichit y Takeshi! — La chica trato de jalarlo del torso.

— ¡Suéltame Yuko! ¡Víctor es mío! ¡Es mi novio! ¡Vino por mí al trabajo! — Eros hacia berrinche.

— ¡Tienes que ir con Minako! ¡No molestes al señor!

— ¿Señor? — Víctor arqueo la ceja. — Disculpa... Señorita Nishigori, Yuri tiene razón estoy aquí porque he venido por él.

— ¡¿Es en serio que Yuri tiene novio?! — Exclamo asustada.

—Así es. — Víctor sujeto al azabache tratando de calmarlo. — Creo que es la primera vez que hablo con usted, soy Víctor Nikiforov.

—Un gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Yuko Nishigori, soy la dueña de este local y esposa de Takeshi, el policía que supervisa a Yuri.

—El placer es mío. — Eros solo remolineaba su cabello contra el pecho de Víctor sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Lamento el inconveniente con Yuri, lleva así desde que llego aunque no ha hecho nada más decir que tiene un novio.

—Gracias por cuidar de él, pero a partir de ahora me corresponde a mí, así que si no es mucha molestia...

— ¡Ah! Yuri tiene cita con su psicóloga saliendo de aquí, si no lo lleva con ella tendrá problemas.

— ¿Escuchaste Yuri? Tenemos que ir con ella. — Víctor trato de separarse un poco.

— ¡No quierooo! Víctor vamos a tu departamento, dijiste que podíamos tener sexo si el otro Yuri aceptaba salir contigo. — Eros comenzó su berrinche. — Dijiste que te gustaba mi trasero ¿No es así? Es todo tuyo, dejare que me muerdas hasta dejarme marcas si quieres.

Yuri le tomo las manos para dirigirlas a sus glúteos, sonriéndole de manera picara mientras se lamia los labios, quería que le destrozaran la florecita como era debido, con carne viva y caliente, no con juguetes.

—Tienes que aprender a controlarte un poco, Eros. — Le presiono las nalgas sin miedo.

Yuko tosió interrumpiendo, no eran palabras muy aptas para decir en público y menos con sus hijas cerca, además gente en la calle los empezó a ver. Los pequeños short de Yuri eran muy llamativos así como que fuera manoseado levemente.

—Daddy ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? Me serviré para ti con miel o chocolate en la cama... si así lo deseas. — Le ronroneo en tono seductor.

—No seas desesperado, Minako te esta esperando. — Víctor sonrió y lo soltó de los glúteos.

— ¡P-pero!

—Nada de peros, si te portas bien yo mismo te decorare con chocolate.

— ¿Con fresas?

—Con fresas.

— ¿Y beberé leche? — Lo miro coqueto.

—Ah... sí, claro. — Víctor arqueo la ceja.

—De tu leche. — Finalmente entendió a que se refería.

—Para ello tienes que ser bueno y esperar a que el otro Yuri acepte tener relaciones.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es trampa! — Eros se separó de golpe.

—También tienes que ir con la psicóloga.

— ¡Pero!

—No me gustan los peros, te portas bien o no lo hacemos.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Víctor ya somos pareja ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

—Se está haciendo tarde para la cita Yuri.

— ¡Víctor! ¡Por favor!

—Vamos, te llevare a pasear luego. —Víctor lo estiro de la mano para empezar a caminar antes de que las niñas se acercaran.

— ¡Tu no entiendes! — El azabache intentaba montar un berrinche.

—Yuri. — Se acercó para susurrarle al oído. — Valdrá la pena cada maldito segundo que esperes ¿Quieres saber cómo soy en la cama después de la continencia?

—Ah. — Las mejillas de Eros se sonrojaron. — ¿Salvaje?

—Mucho. — Le beso la mejilla.

—V-vamos tarde con Minako.


	36. §36§

Yuri llevaba más de media hora en el consultorio de Minako sin decir una sola palabra. Solo fruncía el ceño mientras se recargaba en las piernas de Víctor, quien le hacía compañía por petición. Mientras la mujer de cabellos castaños miraba a Víctor molesta, provocando que este le sonriera de manera incomoda.

—Así que eres Víctor Nikiforov. — La mujer se cruzó de brazos después de sus vagos intentos de que Eros le dirigiera la palabra.

—Sí, así es...—Trato de no mirarla

—Yuri me hablo de ti, no creí que fueras capaz de arrastrarlo a esto.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes con esa bruja. — Finalmente el azabache abrió la boca, provocando que Minako quedara sorprendida.

A decir verdad no había tenido muchas oportunidades de tratar con la otra personalidad de Yuri, lo consideraba peligroso por sus pocas experiencias donde la policía estuvo involucrada, en demás, era la primera vez que se presentaba de esta forma a consulta.

No es que eros tuviera algo en su contra... pero sí. Minako no lo entendía y tenía la idea de que el actuar normal de Yuri era adecuado para mantenerlo estable y que el solo era un problema mental a eliminar. Se la pasaba mimando al Yuri normal y apoyándolo en vestir como quería en solo hablar con pocas personas y ser tan aislado.

Que se pudra si no cree que Yuri necesite una reprimenda.

—Eros ¿Estás seguro que no tienes nada que decir?

— ¡¿Cómo es que has conseguido que te hable?! — Exclamo Minako sin lograr comprenderlo.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? — Suspiro Víctor.

—Hay algo raro contigo, no puede ser posible que te hable como si nada ¿Cuál es el truco? A mí no me quiere hablar nunca.

—Supongo que solo nos llevamos bien...

—Es mi novio. — Presumió Eros, mientras Minako puso una expresión de horror.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grito fuertemente mientras Víctor se encogió de hombros. — ¡Es inmoral que salgas con una de las personalidades!

—De hecho los dos aceptaron...

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero tú le provocaste una crisis a Yuri ¿Sabes cuánto me tomo controlarlo?

—Me disculpo por eso, sé que no es fácil tratar a Yuri pero hago todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas, le aseguro que cuidare bien de él.

—No puedo confiar en ti.

— ¿Cuál cree que es la razón por la que Eros accedió a venir aquí a cumplir con su rutina?

—Eso me vengo preguntando desde hace rato...— Minako no podía evitar ponerse intranquila.

—Porque quiero verga. — Escupió Eros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? — Víctor se palmeo el rostro.

—Verga, verga veeeerga, quiero verga, una gran veeeerga. — Empezó a repetir el azabache de mal humor.

—Eros trata de calmarte un poco ¿Vale? — Yuri le hizo un puchero.

—Pero es la verdad, estoy aquí por tu verga.

—Puedes explicarme esto. — Minako le extendió la mano molesta señalándolo.

—Es un poco inquieto, sabe...— No sabía que decir, se moría de vergüenza que sacaran a la luz sus métodos para controlarlo.

—y Víctor es un sátiro que me atacara salvajemente con su gran pene. — Comento alegre, mientras comenzaba a remolinear su trasero en el sofá. — Haremos el cuchi cuchi.

—Por lo que más quieras Eros, calma tu vocabulario. — Víctor se cubrió el rostro.

—Lo que más quiero eres tu...— Le hizo puchero otra vez.

—Necesito una buena explicación de esto...y eso de sátiro — Minako estaba a punto de explotar.

—Si me porto bien y asisto a terapia Víctor tendrá sexo conmigo, me dará una buena revolcada salvaje por su continencia.

—Pero para eso el otro Yuri tiene que acceder a hacerlo, entiendes Eros. — Ya no sabía ni que cara poner ¿Para que accedió a hacerle compañía?

—Crees que te dejare en manos de Yuri. — Gruño la castaña.

—Diga lo que diga, Yuri ha accedido a esto por su cuenta. No piense mal de esto, es una especie de terapia doble, es cierto, soy un sátiro en tratamiento y tener pareja me ayudara a controlar mis impulsos, así como ayudare a Yuri a controlarse al igual que a Eros.

— ¡¿Es en serio que eres un sátiro?! — Se sintió colmada.

—Por favor no haga sonar esto más raro de lo que es.

—Así te quiero amor. — Eros levanto la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. — Para mí tú eres perfecto.

—Por dios ¿Entonces eros se porta bien contigo solo porque le excita un hombre apuesto y le prometes sexo?

— ¡Alto ahí perra! ¡Ese hombre es mío! Está prohibido que le pongas los ojos encima, solo yo puedo decirle que es apuesto, es mi novio, mío de mí. — De inmediato salto a defender su propiedad.

—No lo dije con esa intención Yuri, él es...

— ¡Nada de excusas! ¡Es mío! — Yuri lo abrazo del torso mientras recargaba su rostro contra él.

—Tranquilo, soy tuyo no tienes por qué alterarte, aun si otras mujeres me dicen halagos no los tomare en cuenta. — Víctor le acaricio la cabeza para calmarlo.

— ¿Seguro? — Lo volteo a ver de reojo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Seguro...— Suspiro al ver que el truco funcionaba y Eros comenzaba a bajar la guardia.

—Ya escucho, es mío, no lo vea.

—Pero qué diablos les pasa...— Minako aún no comprendía el ambiente.

— ¿Podemos continuar esta conversación más delante? De momento Yuri no parece mostrarse disponible para consulta, pero al menos ha cumplido con venir. —Eros se levantó del asiento de inmediato, acomodando su ropa para salir.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Minako solo suspiro.

—Mañana espero poder hablar de esto adecuadamente con Yuri.

—Gracias por su comprensión.

—Aun no estoy de acuerdo. — Continuo mirándolos molesta mientras se retiraban, aun extrañada de ver como aquel ruso permitía que el azabache lo sujetara de un glúteo al caminar. Así como no toleraba dejar a Yuri vestir de manera tan vulgar. Eso no era nada decente.


	37. §37§

Yuri era más abierto comunicándose vía móvil. Por lo menos esa mañana le respondió un mensaje de buenos días e índico cuando había llegado al trabajo, no es que hubiesen tenido una conversación muy larga. Los mensajes eran cortos y concisos, sin embargo resultaba tranquilizante el hecho de saber que le respondían y que se trataba de Yuri quien lo hacía.

Después de ver una película en el cine con Eros, lo llevo nuevamente a su departamento donde esté satisfecho se despidió de él, por ahora el lado consiente era el Yuri normal. Era extraño, tenía mejor facilidad de comunicación con Eros que con el original, su primera cita la había dedicado a él, y si valía la vez que lo saco también a cenar, pues... parecía como si tuviese favoritismo por esa versión.

No quería que fuese así, necesitaba dedicarle más tiempo a Yuri pero temía que este lo rechazara ¿Podía invitarlo a salir con anticipación? Tal vez si se ponían de acuerdo vía mensaje no lo sorprendería queriendo sacarlo de la nada. Sin nada que perder, por lo menos Víctor envió un mensaje preguntándole si le gustaría acompañarlo a una cafetería que le recomendaron.

Tenía un poco de esperanza, pero Yuri no respondió.

Después de decepcionarse, solo le resto hacer un último intento e ir a recogerlo al trabajo, rogando a Dios porque no huyera en ese momento. Esperando a la salida a cierta distancia para no incomodar a Yuko con lo ocurrido, hasta que Yuri finalmente salió del establecimiento. Tal y como esperaba, con esa ropa similar a la de siempre mientras caminaba encorvado de manera apresurada.

— ¡Yuri! — Lo llamo haciendo señas a distancia.

El azabache reacciono asustado, siento tomado de manera desprevenida. Temblando al instante de solo imaginar que tenía que dirigirle la palaba, no estaba muy seguro de que debía hacer aun si había meditado durante horas lo que significaba tener una pareja.

Eran novios, no tenía marcha atrás, aun si era por tiempo limitado.

No pudo decir nada, solo se acercó lentamente hacia él, colocándose en frente, mirándolo unos momentos a la cara antes de agachar la cabeza y retroceder un paso.

—Me alegra que me escucharas. — Sonrió Víctor acercándose el paso que Yuri había retrocedido, esperando una respuesta que no recibió aunque la espero por bastantes segundos. — ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? — Hizo el intento d sacarle conversación.

Yuri solo abrió los labios tratando de responder, pero seguía sin poderle hablar. Solo se apenaba por sus deficiencias.

—No entiendo porque tanta timidez, antes me hablabas al menos un poco. — Víctor rio mientras se forzaba a sí mismo a tratar de seguir intentando. —Ya que no respondiste a mi invitación, la tomare como un sí.

Yuri volteo a verlo nervioso, tratando de disculparse. Mas no pudo hacer nada contra el ruso que lo sujeto de la cintura y lo forzó a caminar por la calle, dirigiéndolo de manera apresurada hasta el primer callejón que se encontraron donde lo acorralo contra la pared, consiguiendo así asustarlo aún más.

Quiso correr pero sus piernas estaban débiles para hacerlo y Víctor le impidió el paso al primer intento, acabando por abrazarlo en ese rincón donde nadie los observaba, dejándolo con el corazón palpitando fuertemente mientras le acariciaban la cabeza.

—No tengas miedo, acordamos que todo estaría bien. — Le susurró al oído mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda y lo empezaba a mecer. —No voy a hacerte daño, estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Era extraño como el aroma de Víctor lo relajaba, sintiendo que su calidez podía incluso detener el temblar de sus manos. Sería bueno si eso le pudiese quitar lo mudo.

—Tranquilo...— Lo dijo antes de depositarle un beso sobre la frente. — No me gusta que aún no me tengas confianza.

El ruso le levanto el rostro y empezó a rosarle la nariz contra la suya, tratando de provocarle un poco de cosquillas mientras cerraba los ojos sonriente. Volviéndolo a mecer justo antes de robarle un pequeño beso a los labios y colorarle las mejillas.

— ¿Acaso no somos confidentes? Puedes desahogar en mi todas tus penas y alegrías, para eso es que estoy contigo. — Era en esta clase de momentos cuando Yuri se sentía hipnotizado por la mirada del psicólogo, esos bonitos ojos azules que irradiaban calidez.

— ¿Cómo es posible que...seas tan amable conmigo? — Finalmente Yuri hablo, sintiéndose avergonzado de sus mismas palabras después de decirlas.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un chico tan bonito como tu sea así de inseguro? — Rio Víctor fuertemente, alegrándose de escucharlo hablar, sin poder evitar apretarlo más fuerte para luego soltarlo. — Entonces ¿Me dejas endulzarte un poco? Escuche que en una cafetería cerca venden unos pasteles deliciosos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir conmigo? — Pregunto Yuri con sus labios temblorosos.

— ¿Huh? De no quererlo no lo habría propuesto para empezar.

—Pero...

—Yuri quiero ser parte de tu vida, así como tú ya te volviste parte de la mía.

El corazón de Yuri se detuvo unos instantes, mientras sintió un hormigueo comenzar a recorrerlo desde el estómago, tenía miedo de esta sensación. Así como de la manera en que su piel se erizaba al sentir las manos de Víctor sobre sus mejillas, sujetándolo suavemente antes de volver a unir sus labios, en un acto delicado y juguetón.

Víctor era muy dulce, tanto que apostaba que lo derretiría en cualquier momento.


	38. §38§

—Víctor... Cuando dices que eres mi novio... ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto el azabache, mientras se agachaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa de la cafetería, después de acabar con su rebanada de pastel.

— ¿Huh? ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? — No entendió la pregunta. —Pues a ser tu novio, como lo escuchas.

—No... No lo entiendo...

—Supongo que porque es tu primer noviazgo, aunque tengas veinticuatro...— El hombre suspiro, mientras tomaba la cuchara para dar un ligero bocado, pensando que decir exactamente. — Yuri ¿Qué crees que hacen los novios?

—No se...— Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

—Creo que tu cara dice lo contrario. — Víctor soltó una leve carcajada.

—Bueno... ¿Salir de paseo?

— ¿Qué más?

—B-besos...— Yuri se cubrió el rostro.

—Me encanta que seas tan tímido, pero supongo que tienes una idea de otras cosas ¿No es así?

—Víctor... ¿Me pediste ser tu novio porque querías alguien con quien tener sexo frecuentemente?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Víctor casi escupió el pastel. —No Yuri, al contrario, quiero rehabilitarme ¿Por qué crees que querría abusar de ti?

—D-dijiste que te atraía mi...—No se atrevió a terminar la frase.

—Ah cariño, no te alteres. —Víctor saco un bufido. — ¿Por eso me tenías miedo? No tienes que preocuparte, para una persona como yo una de las mejores opciones para corregir problema es ser atacado por el lado emocional, necesito una pareja a quien serle fiel y respetar para controlar mis impulsos.

—Vaya... —Yuri destenso su cuerpo. —Debí suponerlo...

—No significa que no lo vayamos a hacer, si fuese tu deseo podemos llegar a hacerlo. — Fingió una sonrisa mientras extendía una mano para acariciarle la cabeza. — Es tu decisión si me dejas en abstinencia estos ocho meses.

— ¿Puedes aguantar? — Pregunto Yuri con un poco más de confianza.

—...— Víctor no respondió al instante, solo agacho la mirada mientras comenzó a picar los rastros del pastel. —Eso quiero...

Yuri no lograba comprender, bastaron unos segundos para que Víctor se notase cabizbajo ¿Realmente esto estaba bien? Tal vez estaba mal de su parte si no pretendía llegar a algo más, pero tenía miedo de que se burlaran de su cuerpo o de no saberlo satisfacer.

—Víctor... ¿Qué es... que es lo que esperas de mí? —Pregunto inquieto. Mientras Nikiforov trato de calmarse para volver a dirigirle la mirada.

—Me gustaría que pudieses ser más abierto conmigo, si me contaras de tu vida y me dejaras brindarte alguno que otro momento de alegría sería suficiente. — Yuri solo se crispo inconscientemente, retrocediendo la mirada mientras trataba de voltear a otro lado.

—No es la respuesta que esperaba. Aunque no tengo nada que darte... apenas me alcanza para la renta y el psicólogo.

—Lo haces sonar como si te estuviese pidiendo dinero. — No le caería nada mal ser prostituto por su problema pero no aceptaría dinero por relaciones. — Tranquilo, quiero que esto sea lo más natural posible.

— ¿Entonces por qué yo? — La duda lo carcomía. — No... No soy una persona adecuada... yo...

Maldición estaba empezando a temblar otra vez.

—Yuri, está bien. Para mi eres perfecto.

No quería decir fácilmente que en realidad quería actuar más por el que por sí mismo, sabía que Yuri se sentiría decepcionado de eso. Ambos tenían problemas, eso era un hecho, pero algo dentro de sí sentía que por su parte no tenía salvación, en cambio Yuri sería un claro ejemplo de que podía sacarlo adelante si controlaba su personalidad. Al contrario de él que tenía facilidad para fingir y aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Era un experto en mentirse a sí mismo.

—Pero... sería más útil si salieras con alguien más... hay... hay muchas mujeres hermosas que embonarían más contigo... Podrías tener una relación más real.

—Nuestra relación es real Yuri. — Insistió Víctor. — Esto es por ambos.

—Pero... ¿No crees que sería mejor si...

—Yuri, me interesas tú.

—Es que... No es justo que alguien como yo te acapare. — Víctor se palmeo la frente tratando de tener paciencia. No sería mala idea volver a acorralarlo entre sus brazos para que se deje llevar y deje de pensar de esta manera.

—Creo que estas siendo muy superficial, no sabes como soy como persona para poder deducir si soy buen partido o no. Yuri... Soy un sátiro, mis relaciones son complicadas y no suelen durar mucho antes de que resulte fastidioso.

—El Víctor que conozco siempre es amable y muy buena persona, no creo que sea falso. — Dijo finalmente Yuri mientras Nikiforov frunció los labios.

No lo conocía, no lo conocía en absoluto. No tenía idea del desastre que era como persona, lo malditamente débil y frustrado que resultaba ser. Se necesitaba coraje para salir con alguien como Yuri Katsuki, pero aún más para salir con Víctor Nikiforov. Dejando a un lado lo enfermo, era un gran idiota.

Un idiota que quería hacer una buena acción con alguien para afrontar uno de sus miedos, aunque se había resignado a este.

«Solo déjame ser el soporte con el que te levantes ¿Vale? No puedo cubrir expectativas por completo, me sentiría idiota de volver a intentarlo»


	39. §39§

Los días parecían transcurrir de manera lenta a pesar de que habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezaron a salir oficialmente. Yuri aun temía que la gente supiera de su orientación sexual así que le pedía a Víctor que fuera reservado por las calles y que por favor ni siquiera lo tomara de la mano frente a otros. Esto era un poco... ¿Injusto? ¿Qué clase de relación era esa?

Debía sentirse conforme de que ahora no le negase de frente que eran algo, aunque la primera vez que Yuko pregunto lo había hecho, hasta darse cuenta de que ella ya lo había visto con Víctor como pareja poco antes gracias a Eros. Minako fue la primera en exigir cuentas de porque se había atrevido a aceptar la propuesta. Le parecía mal, muy mal. Si ambos tenían problemas era la muestra de que serían solo una pareja disfuncional y que no combinaban como persona, tal vez tenía razón pero al menos a Víctor no le había importado si se esmeraría en la relación.

Por su parte trataba de crear una nueva estrategia, de nada servía salir con él si seguía con miedo a lo mismo. De una manera u otra tuvo que investigar sobre lugares adecuados para estar juntos en público, al menos zonas poco transitadas a altas horas de la noche. Lo único que quería era que se atreviese a sujetarlo de la mano por la calle ¿Era mucho pedir? Respetaba el evitar algunas otras muestras de afecto como besarse en público, porque aparentemente eso era mal visto en ese país, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose un poco decepcionado.

Por lo menos cuando estaban a solas, Yuri accedía a un abrazo y a veces a despedirse con un beso, sin embargo, el ruso podía percatarse que frecuentemente temblaba. Aun no se mentalizaba del todo ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal? Se esmeraba en demostrar tranquilidad y ser amable para que le tuvieran confianza, decir alguno que otro cumplido o incluso invitarlo a comer, pero no sentía que lo estuviesen considerando.

Ahora Víctor se preguntaba qué era lo que le faltaba. Salir con alguien normalmente constaba de hacerse compañía, salir de paseo, tomarse de la mano, abrazarse, besarse o incluso hacer el amor. Aunque les faltaba tener sexo, estaba seguro que aunque lo hicieran seguirían en las mismas. Había un enorme hueco entre ellos, pero ¿Por qué era?

Podía confesar que estando con Eros no tenía la sensación de vacío.

Probablemente lo que faltaba eran sentimientos y no se refería a amarse. Al menos una risa, jugarse bromas o que saliera a flote algún comentario que controlara su ambiente. Víctor trataba de recordar al menos una ocasión en la que Yuri hubiese sonreído pero su mente quedaba en blanco. El sentimiento que les hacía falta era alegría y al contrario de poder contagiársela, el rostro apagado de Yuri lo estaba consumiendo, sumándole el estrés y frustración por su inactividad sexual.

Víctor tuvo buenas y cortas experiencias con parejas a quienes no quiso y con las que en realidad salió solo por tener sexo, por más desgraciado que fuera. Por eso lo botaron y en algún momento entendió que si buscaba objetos sexuales mejor debían ser pasajeros.

Igual era bueno mientras duraba y se empeñaba en que sus parejas al menos recibieran algo a cambio, las cuidaba y trataba con cariño, de no ser porque se fastidiaban de que quisiera tener sexo todos los días probablemente hubiesen sido duraderas.

Aun sin amarlas, no estaba tan mal ¿Acaso realmente esto era Karma? Su actual novio le pedía que caminara a mínimo un metro y medio de distancia. No era justo, con él era más paciente que con las demás parejas que tuvo y ni siquiera le pedía sexo. Gracias a eso llevaba días con migraña y sofocado, llegando casi a su límite de no ser porque ahora procuraba al menos masturbarse cada cuatro días.

El problema no era que quisiera algo de diversión y entretenimiento con sexo, era que su cuerpo llegaba a un límite antes de volverse alguien totalmente irritable que llegaba a ser violento por el desespero. Como si ni siquiera pudiese respirar adecuadamente.

Masturbarse no era lo mismo que tener sexo, no se podía satisfacer totalmente, algo estaba faltando. Estaba fracasando, tanto en su rehabilitación como en su noviazgo. Sus días se estaban volviendo más secos y monótonos, tratando de lidiar con su frustración sexual y pésima relación de noviazgo.

Era fastidioso el saber que los días iban en cuenta regresiva y no tenía avance alguno ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Después de acabarse una botella de vodka entera encerrado en su habitación, Víctor paso a revisar su correo, encontrando entre lo recibido un gran sobre amarillo. Ni siquiera observo el remitente, solo lo rompió de inmediato para observar su contenido, esperando primero a tener a la mano alguna otra bebida. Tendría resaca a la mañana siguiente, pero ¿A quién le importaba? Apostaba a que Yuri no lo extrañaría si no lo visitaba un día.

Después de abrir la botella, vació el contenido del sobre en la mesa, topándose con decenas de fotografías que le habían enviado, notando que un niño azabache estaba en cada una de ellas. Era Yuri, posteriormente reviso el nombre de quien enviaba esas fotos, se trataba de Mari, quien además le anexaba una carta de agradecimiento por estar apoyando a su hermano.

Una buena manera de finalizar el día sintiéndose miserable por el fastidio de su cuerpo, el mareo por el alcohol y que alguien a quien no le estaba cumpliendo confiaba ciegamente en él.

Estaba lejos de lograr que Yuri sonriera como aquel niño de algunos doce años de las fotografías.


	40. §40§

Las rosas son rojas, la tierra es marrón

Si iba a que le rompieran el culo,

Le destrozaría el corazón.

Joder, estaba en un punto en el que si Eros se le ofrecía dudaría cinco minutos y luego le diría que sí. Ya incluso tenia ojeras que no podía disimular, además estaba embobado observando a Otabek mientras este charlaba con Yuri número dos y ni siquiera distinguía bien sus palabras ¿Estaba disimulando adecuadamente en que centraba su atención? Tal vez ni siquiera importaba, lo estaban ignorando totalmente.

— Muchas gracias por cuidar de Yuri. — Escucho la voz masculina dirigiéndose directo a él.

— ¿Huh? Ah, sí. Gracias a ti por el buen trabajo que estás haciendo, desde que Yuri está contigo parece que se esmera más en sus actividades. — Trato de darle un cumplido.

—No hago nada fuera de lo normal. — Suspiro Otabek mientras le hacia una reverencia al estilo japonés. — Bueno es hora de que nos retiremos, gracias por todo.

Otabek se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Plisetsky lo seguía por detrás, con las mejillas ruborizadas como niño bueno. Definitivamente estaba enamorado ¿Debería tocar el tema con el posteriormente? Tal vez necesitaba apoyo moral para declarársele y así romper con la soltería del chico de verga grande.

Ay dios, le iba a doler.

...Qué envidia.

De acuerdo, últimamente estaba era más malpensado de lo habitual. Necesitaba un poco de aire libre o una buena ducha con agua helada que lo enfermara y le impidiera siquiera pensar o que su cuerpo sintiera algo. Aunque si el clima continuaba igual, solo necesitaba salir a la calle sin paraguas.

Unos segundos después de que salieran un grito sonoro alarmo al ruso, reconociendo la voz fuerte y molesta del joven rubio por la que salió de inmediato del consultorio. Dando vuelta por el pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras donde tanto Altin como Plisetsky tenían acorralado a Yuri, justo en la esquina de la pared contra el barandal de la escalera.

— ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! — Grito nuevamente Plisetsky al azabache quien solo empezó a temblar en la esquina, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas sin conseguir decir nada.

— ¡Espera! — Víctor fue directo a separarlos, liberándolo de las manos de Plisetsky quien lo sujetaba con fuerza. — ¡No le hagas daño!

— ¡¿Ha?! Es un acosador, es el puto costal de papas que te estaba espiando por días. — Las lágrimas de Yuri comenzaron a brotar una tras otra más fluidamente mientras observo asustado a Víctor avergonzado de lo que acababan de decir.

—No es un acosador. — Víctor tomo a Yuri entre sus brazos mientras lo apretaba fuertemente y comenzaba a darle palmadas en la cabeza.

— ¿No lo es? — Pregunto Otabek asustado. — Disculpa, se veía muy sospechoso y...

—Tranquilos, no es nadie molesto. — Víctor empezó a mecer a Yuri mientras pensaba que debía hacer para que se le pasara el susto al azabache, esto estaba mal. — Amor ya pasó, todo está bien ¿Vale?

— ¿Amor? — Pregunto Plisetsky extrañado mientras Víctor se percató de que cometió un error al decirlo en voz alta.

—Él no es ningún acosador, es...— Volteo a ver a Yuri antes de decirlo, notando como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. — Es mi pareja.

Katsuki sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago al escucharlo, terminando por recargarse más contra el pecho de Nikiforov para que nadie viera su rostro. Más que asustado, termino nervioso ¿Estaba avergonzando a Víctor? Eso se lo ganaba por raro.

—Mis disculpas Víctor, no volverá a suceder. Vamos discúlpate. — Sujeto a Plisetsky para que diera un paso al frente y dijera algo.

—Tienes que estar jodiendo con que este sujeto es tu novio. Solo míralo... — Arqueo la ceja. — Casi se orina de miedo.

Las piernas del japonés empezaron a temblar más notoriamente mientras un nudo se apodero de su garganta. Tenía razón él era muy poca cosa como para salir con alguien como Víctor, era demasiado obvio, para alguien tan feo y raro era fácil confundirlo con un acosador.

—Por favor. — Víctor lo observo molesto. — Él es una persona muy especial para mí, te pediré que no digas cosas ofensivas sobre él. Si es mi amante tengo razones para ello.

—Yura, trata de ser más respetuoso. — Otabek le frunció el ceño. — Me disculpo por él, usted sabe que puede tener mal carácter...

— ¡Pero Becka!

—Discúlpate. — Le indico con tono fuerte.

—L-lo siento.

—Gracias. — Víctor suspiro mientras liberó un poco a Yuri de su agarre para quitarle los lentes y comenzar a limpiarle las lágrimas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. — Ya todo estará bien, tranquilo, ya paso.

Otabek solo jalo a Plisetsky para que se retiraran, mientras este inflaba sus mejillas molesto. Una vez que los pasos por los escalones dejaron de sonar, Yuri destenso su cuerpo.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, él es un paciente con problemas de ira. — Le beso la mejilla antes de volver a tomarlo entre brazos y a girar en círculos.

—L-lo siento...— Se recargo nuevamente contra su pecho.

—Espero que no te moleste que les haya dicho que somos algo, no quería mentir. — Suspiro Víctor. — Aunque me extraña que vinieras aquí.

—Lo siento...

— ¿Paso algo malo?

—No... no fuiste ayer al... al trabajo. Tampoco mandaste mensajes, yo me...me preguntaba si estabas bien...

—Oh...— Víctor sintió un nudo en la garganta. — Lo siento, me dolía la cabeza y preferí regresar temprano a casa, lamento no haberte avisado.

No esperaba que se preocupara, ahora se sentía culpable por lo recién ocurrido.

—E-entiendo...

— ¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un café como disculpa? No tiene que ser en un local donde nos vea más gente, si quieres puedo preparar algo en la cafetera aquí en el consultorio o ir a mi departamento. Te llevare en mi auto y después puedo regresarte a casa más noche. —Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

Después de verlo respirar más tranquilamente, Víctor inhalo profundo y soltó el aire de golpe aliviado. Buscando la manera de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro para que Yuri se sintiera cómodo con su presencia.

—V-Víctor...— Yuri agacho la mirada. — Te... ¿Te avergüenzo?

—Claro que no cariño. — Lo sujeto de la cintura para luego acercar su rostro y besarlo, controlando su respiración y tacto para que Yuri supiese guiarse, sus pequeños e inexpertos labios no sabían lidiar aun con besos más profundos, por lo que buscaba ser lo más delicado posible.

—Gracias... gracias por no negarme.


End file.
